


I'd Miss You Even If I'd Never Met You

by Varanidae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A Wedding Date AU, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bachelorette Party, Banter, Baseball, Bathroom Sex, Batting practice, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Cocktail Party, David dresses Patrick, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Meeting the Parents, Nudity, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, The Jewish Channing Tatum, Twyla is the real mastermind, Weddings, lap dance, meeting the friends, shame eating in private
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varanidae/pseuds/Varanidae
Summary: Patrick had a hard time sleeping. He stared at his alarm clock. It read 3:15am. He would have to wake up in only four more hours to start getting ready in order to make it to the airport two hours prior to departure. He’d received a text from Twyla—his friend at the paper—a few days after inquiring about the author of the article. Twyla was a little surprised at Patrick’s interest, but she was encouraging nonetheless.The only information Twyla had about the author was the name Rose and an email address. Patrick had waited two weeks before making up his mind, and even then was so nervous about the fact that he was basically hiring a hooker, that he asked Twyla to set everything up for him. Twyla could be a little quirky, but he trusted her sweet nature to convince this Rose person. And surely one week’s notice before having to take an international flight to accompany him to his sister’s wedding in Canada should suffice, right?  Patrick would be paying six thousand dollars for services rendered, after all.ORThe Wedding Date AU
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 159
Kudos: 201





	1. The Take Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).



> Would you like all the fake dating tropes your little heart desires? Well, look no further! This one's got all the stylings of a rom com fake dating fan fic tropey-trope wonderful wedding weekend world you could ever hope for. :) 
> 
> This didn't quite get done in time for blueink3's Reel Fest prompt for one of my all-time fave rom coms starring Debra Messing and Dermot Mulroney: The Wedding Date. 
> 
> So here she is now, for you all to enjoy! I'll post a chapter per day. Additional tags, notes, and ratings will be updated with each new chapter. 
> 
> Special shout out to Delilah McMuffin for getting me motivated and to all the Rosebuddies!
> 
> If all goes according to planned the 🎉 will arrive just in time for the holidays. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Patrick met David. (Patrick POV)

“Oh, my sweet boy, you’re going to look so handsome in your tux! I’m so happy you are finally coming home,” Marcy squealed through the phone in excitement. 

Patrick’s little sister was getting married. 

“Mom...”

He could hear Marcy sigh in frustration over the phone, “I know. I know. It’s just a visit, dear. But I bet as soon as you put on that silk tie and are standing across from Rachel at the altar watching Ashley and Edward exchange vows, she’ll finally come to her senses.” 

Patrick’s ex is the maid of honor. She’d left him fourteen months ago in the middle of their engagement party. He’d left the country a year ago and had buried himself in work ever since as an accountant for an international airline. It had sounded exotic and exciting at the time, but it had been far from an escape. 

He can’t face his family and he can’t face  _ her _ alone.

“Mom. Rachel and I are done,” Patrick sighed. He has had this conversation a dozen times with a dozen different family members. He was pretty sure Rachel had had it too. He hated that people feel pity for him. No one seemed to really understand him and  _ why _ he couldn’t go back home. Not now that he’s finally started to find out who he is as Patrick  _ sans _ Rachel. 

“Okay, dear. We’ll see you in a few weeks. Love you, son,” Marcy hummed into the phone. 

“I love you too, Mom. Tell Dad to get the boat ready. We’ll have to take it out when I’m there.” Patrick always loved spending time on the boat with his dad and it comforted him to know that he had something other than anxiety over Rachel to look forward to during his visit. 

“Of course! He’ll love that, Patrick!” Marcy’s voice was now much happier and Patrick was able to leave the call on a lighter note. 

He placed his phone down on the coffee table next to the morning paper. His roommate, Ray, had a friendly habit of leaving the crossword puzzle out for him in the afternoons, knowing he liked the challenge. Today however, his eyes seemed to be drawn immediately to an article on relationship advice by an anonymous author who claimed that “everyone has the love life they want.”  _ Hah! _

The author turned out to be an escort of ambiguous gender, and the article discussed how they helped people with issues of insecurity and confidence; basically helped people find themselves. Patrick felt a rush of heat when the author described how making people feel good physically could boost their confidence. The article ended stating that, “sometimes people just need convincing that they are indeed desirable.” That’s what Patrick wanted for himself. He wanted to show his family that he could be desired and feel a desire for someone that wasn’t Rachel. Before he realized what he was doing, he was texting a college friend he knew who worked at the paper. 

***

_ Three weeks later... _

Patrick had a hard time sleeping. He stared at his alarm clock. It read  _ 3:15am _ . He would have to wake up in only four more hours to start getting ready in order to make it to the airport two hours prior to departure. He’d received a text from Twyla—his friend at the paper—a few days after inquiring about the author of the article. Twyla was a little surprised at Patrick’s interest, but she was encouraging nonetheless. 

The only information Twyla had about the author was the name  _ Rose _ and an email address. Patrick had waited two weeks before making up his mind, and even then was so nervous about the fact that he was basically hiring a  _ hooker, _ that he asked Twyla to set everything up for him. Twyla could be a little quirky, but he trusted her sweet nature to convince this Rose person. And surely one week’s notice before having to take an international flight to accompany him to his sister’s wedding in Canada should suffice, right? Patrick would be paying  _ six thousand dollars _ for services rendered, after all. 

Patrick had received a text two days ago from an unknown number confirming he would have a plus one for his sister’s wedding. He wasn’t sleeping anyway, so he picked up his phone and read the message again: 

_ Hi, Patrick. I got all of your messages from Twyla. All seven of them. I know you’re nervous, but this is what I do for a living. Please stop worrying. Your ex-fiance will wish she never let a catch like you get away, and your family will be convinced that we’re in love. Trust me. I’ll send a messenger for my ticket tomorrow. I’ll see you at the airport and based on everything that Twyla has said, I can’t wait to meet you. _

Patrick had worked at the airline for a year now and was able to snag two first class tickets for the two of them at next to nothing. It almost made up for the fact he was shelling out a large chunk of his hard-earned savings to prove something to his family. He’d sent Rose a voucher for the flight when the messenger arrived, and his nervous energy had probably scared the messenger. 

Patrick’s main concern was that he wouldn’t be able to convince everyone he and Rose were a couple. He had always felt—on some level—that he had been playing pretend with Rachel, so maybe this wouldn’t be all that different. He’d spent years thinking that he was happy with Rachel, and that she had been happy with him. Sure, they’d broken up and gotten back together so many times, but that’s just what they did. It wasn’t until he found himself on the floor in tears at his own engagement party that he realized just how much he  _ wasn’t _ willing to fight for Rachel when she left this time. 

He’d spent the better part of the past year trying to understand those empty feelings, and unfortunately, he hadn’t made it very far. Maybe Rose could work some escort-shrink magic and help him figure it out. He needed some way to convince his family that he was fine, and he didn’t need Rachel. 

Patrick jolted awake at the sound of the alarm. Somehow, he had managed to get some sleep. He readied his apartment for his extended leave, and checked and double-checked his packing list. He opened his sock drawer to make sure he had the appropriate argyle golf socks for the stag party and stared at the box of condoms that had gone unopened all year.  _ All year _ . He had explicitly told Twyla that he wasn’t expecting any sexual services from Rose, and he didn’t want to assume that anything would or could happen. He had been on a few dates with a handful of women since leaving home, but never felt a desire to take things further than a departing kiss. 

He shut his sock drawer a little harder than necessary. 

***

When he arrived at the airport check-in, he was immediately bombarded by Harry, his bumbling-but-polite junior coworker who always seemed a little lost without Patrick’s help. 

“Sorry, Harry. I’m on vacation. I’d love to help you, but I’m going to my sister’s wedding, and I haven’t seen my family in over a year, and my flight is about to leave…”

“Come on, Pat. Please?” Harry looked at him with those big, puppy dog eyes, and how was Patrick supposed to say no when Harry looked at him so helplessly? Plus Harry had asked so nicely. Patrick was nothing if not his mother’s son, and she would be ashamed if he didn’t take a few minutes to help a friend in need. He looked at his watch. He would have to spend the plane ride catching up with Rose. He sent a quick text to let his date know they would have to meet on the plane. 

Patrick:  _ I won’t be able to meet you at the gate. Something’s come up with work that I have to take care of. I should have worn a disguise so my coworkers wouldn’t notice me sneaking away on vacation for the first time in a year.  _

Rose: _ I have a feeling security would have frowned on a disguise. No problem. I’m running a little behind myself. I have a lot of bags.  _

Patrick:  _ Okay. I’ll see you on the plane and we can talk about stuff.  _

Rose:  _ Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. See you soon.  _

Patrick checked his bag and went to the offices to help Harry sort out a budgeting issue. While Harry was always a bit disorganized, he was nice and he always smelled good. Harry hovered closely over Patrick’s shoulder as he explained the not-terribly-complicated accounting software yet again. The error fixed, Patrick hesitated for a moment, staring blankly at the screen . 

“So, your sister’s getting married?” Harry asked. 

Patrick hummed in affirmation and his leg bounced nervously. He figured he may as well share his anxiety with Harry. “Uh, the maid of honor is my ex-fiancée. And the second I get on that flight, I’m going to meet my date for the wedding for the first time.” 

Harry cleared his throat and frowned slightly, “Oh. Ex-fiancee?” 

Patrick wasn’t quite sure how to read Harry’s expression, but he took a deep breath, stood up, and clapped Harry on the back, “Well, I can’t chicken out now! See ya, Harry!” He walked away from the slack-jawed young man and hoped he’d fare okay while Patrick was away. The last thing Patrick wanted after returning from this trip was a backlog of work waiting for him. 

***

With only ten minutes to spare, Patrick made it to his seat—1A in first class—but his date was yet to be found in seat 1B. Patrick nervously bounced his knee and then stood up to check his coat with the attendant. He asked for a double whiskey and, with his back to the aisle, told her, “I promise I’m not a newbie. I have flown before. The reason I’m so nervous is that any second now, my date—who I’ve never actually met before—is gonna sit down in 1B.” 

As the attendant politely handed Patrick a drink, her eyes glanced over Patrick’s shoulder, and she smirked back at him. “Well hello, 1B.” 

Patrick turned around to see a man in an impossibly soft looking white and black floral printed sweater, slim fit black trousers, and shiny black patent loafers. His hair was swept up in a wave of striking raven locks, and his olive skin was accented by dark, artfully sculpted stubble. Expressive dark black brows framed deep, dark brown eyes that looked directly at Patrick, that were now moving toward him, and—Oh! The man kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered softly in his ear, “Hi, Patrick.” 

Patrick closed his eyes and felt the stubble against his cheek, the heat rising in his chest, the feel of a steady hand resting lightly on his waist. “Hey.”  _ For chrissake, is that the best you can do?  _ he thought to himself.

Patrick watched as the man handed his black leather garment bag to the attendant, telling her with a stern look, “Please be careful. This is  _ very _ precious cargo.” 

The attendant gave Patrick a knowing look and an awkward wink as the two men sat. She asked the extremely well-groomed man for his name. 

“David Rose.” 

“David?” Patrick asked and David turned to him with a raised brow and a hum. Patrick was not used to paying so much attention to someone who was paying so much attention back to him. 

“Did you want me to use a different name?” David interrupted the spiraling thoughts in Patrick’s mind. “I’m fine with David, unless you told them something different. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet sooner. I know you would have preferred to get to know one another a bit more before the party.” 

Patrick was still a little shell-shocked and started thinking back over the article and his conversations with Twyla. _Did Twyla know that David was a...a David?_ _This will certainly shake things up at the wedding,_ Patrick thought to himself _._ Out loud _,_ he just stammered out another one word question: “Rose?”

David smiled at Patrick, and the curve of his lips formed a slightly tilted smile that revealed dimples that made waves in the dark stubble of his perfect skin. “Patrick. You don’t need to worry. There’s no need to be nervous.” David placed his hand gently on Patrick’s arm and lowered his voice, leaning in. “I told you. This is my job.” David lifted his champagne flute from the pair that had somehow magically appeared in front of them. “Cheers!” 

Patrick clinked his champagne flute with David’s and took more than a graceful sip of champagne. “Wh—what did Twyla tell you?”

“That you were looking for some help. You read my article and you thought that I might be able to help you get through this weekend with your family. Show them that you are strong.” David squeezed Patrick's arm, his other hand floated gracefully through the air, drawing attention to the silver rings that made the light dance around as David spoke. “That you are smart, capable, and that you don’t need a woman anymore to define you.” 

Patrick buried his head in his hands. “Oh god!” He tipped his head back and downed the last of his champagne. “Well, that was a swing and a miss,” Patrick said dryly. 

David pinched his brows, “I don’t know what that means. I don’t play cricket.” 

Patrick let out a loud, nervous laugh. Nearby passengers turned their heads and Patrick clapped his hands over his mouth. David just smiled curtly at the nosy passengers. 

As the plane took off, Patrick closed his eyes tightly and just barely heard David whisper, “Well, this is going to be super fun for us, I think.”


	2. The Change-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wardrobe change montage? Check.  
> Stuck in a tiny closet inches apart having an intimate conversation? Check.  
> Awkward parental introductions? Check.  
> Embarrassing moments in front of extended family? Check.  
> Meeting Stevie, Patrick's high school pal who is the source of said embarrassment? Check.  
> Fawning over a handsome fella you are fake dating and you kinda want to kiss now? Oh, abso-effin-lutely, check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, special thanks to Delilah McMuffin for helping me get things started and sorted out with this story!
> 
> Patrick POV

_ Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving at Toronto Pearson International Airport. On arrival, please remain seated until the seat belt sign has been switched off. Local time is 2:13pm and the temperature is a warm 27 degrees. That’s 80 degrees Fahrenheit. We would like to thank you for flying with us today and look forward to seeing you again soon. _

Patrick must have slept through the entire flight. He blinked awake and rubbed his face. He realized, to his horror, that he had drooled a bit and must have been snoring. He looked to his right, and yep, there was the handsome stranger—a man—that he would now have to convince his family that he was in love with. David was the most beautiful man that Patrick had ever seen, so maybe this wouldn’t be that difficult. Patrick realized suddenly that he could admit to himself that even Harry was cute. Oddly, Patrick found that he was okay with that, and felt no shame.  _ Huh _ . 

_ Oh dear god. _ How long had he been staring at David? And how long had David been aware that Patrick had been staring at him? David was looking back at Patrick with a hint of a smile.  _ Do I still have drool on my face?  _ He caught his reflection in the plane window and swiped at his face, trying to coolly brush his hand through his hair. 

“My family is one of those where we all are a little bit out of our minds, but we love each other anyway,” Patrick said, finally daring to speak more than a few words to David.

“Ah, he speaks!” David purred. “Well, I’m sure my family could give yours a run for their money when it comes to crazy.” 

The two men made their way to baggage claim and Patrick began to tell David about his sister Ashley, and how she was always the center of attention. “So this wedding is a dream come true for her.” 

David hummed and nodded, listening as Patrick talked about Ashley marrying his buddy Eddy, warnings about his friend Stevie, his dad’s retirement, his mom’s worried phone calls, and Patrick finally began to feel himself calm down. 

“Ah, these are mine!” David pointed to an expensive-looking black leather trunk and Patrick moved to grab it from the carousel. “Oh, and those too!” Patrick scrambled again to retrieve the remaining luggage that David indicated. Four in all. Four trunks of God-knew-what, including two roller bags, a garment bag, and a shoulder bag. 

“Where’s the rest of yours?” David asked as he pointed to Patrick’s single roller bag. Patrick smiled back at David.“I only pack the bare necessities.” He pointed to David’s bags and smiled. “Besides, it looks like I’ll be able to borrow from yours if I run out of clean underwear.” 

“Okay! Three things,” David reared. “First of all, the itinerary you sent is like, a four-day event filled with casual outings, cocktail parties, formal dinners and then the actual wedding and reception!” 

Patrick tried to hide his amusement as David continued his rant. 

“Secondly, you only get to touch my Tom Fords—” David’s voice suddenly lowered to a more suggestive register, “— _ if _ I give you permission.” David folded his arms and had a thrill behind his eyes as he carefully looked over the shorter man's now blushing features. 

Patrick was temporarily caught off guard and quite possibly a little turned on. He was enjoying their back and forth and wasn’t ready to back down just yet. Something about David challenged him in unexpected ways, even if it threw him a little off-kilter. He cleared his throat and hoped he had recovered quickly. “And third?” He gestured with a sweep of his hand for David to continue. 

David unfolded his arms and pointed at Patrick’s khakis and blue button-down shirt with a tie and asked, “—and is that what you’re going to wear to the cocktail party?” 

“Uh, yes? What’s wrong with it? Shouldn’t I look like I’m trying to fit in with everyone there?” 

“No, no. This won’t do. I don’t want you to look like you fit in. I want you to look like you, but like the best damned version of you.” David eyed Patrick up and down with an appreciative look that turned the tips of Patrick’s ears  _ more _ red. 

“Okay?” Patrick nodded “We don’t have much time. And I can’t exactly afford a whole new wardrobe.” 

“Patrick! Who said you needed a whole new wardrobe? I know how important this is for you. Luckily, you’ve got great assets to work with.” David grabbed a blushing Patrick by the hand and led him and their luggage to the nearest bathroom.

***

“I don’t know, David,” Patrick mumbled from behind the bathroom stall. 

“Remember, you’re a beautiful man and you’ve got everything going for you!” David cheered. 

Patrick opened the bathroom stall. “I feel like crap.”

“Hmm,” David hummed thoughtfully as he took in Patrick’s new attire: a robin’s egg blue button down, dark navy trousers, and a pair of dark brown oxford shoes. David walked up to Patrick to inspect the outfit. Patrick could feel the warmth of David’s breath ghost over him as he watched the other man look him over and felt him flatten the collar and unfasten the top two buttons of his shirt. “Let me teach you a trick, Patrick.” He began to roll up the sleeves of Patrick’s shirt and met Patrick’s gaze, “If you look people in the eye, they’ll never notice what you’re wearing.” David smoothed the edge of the sleeve while holding eye contact and Patrick finally took a breath as David stepped back to take in his handiwork. He moved out of the way for Patrick to get a look at his image in the mirror. “And if you feel like crap, at least look hot doing it.” 

David stood behind him as Patrick admired the small touches David had made to his existing wardrobe. Patrick did feel comfortable. He felt confident. And he felt really,  _ really _ good. He turned to David and smiled, “Mission accomplished.” 

“It will definitely let Rachel know that she was insane to let you go,” David smiled.

A man exiting one of the stalls interrupted them and looked at Patrick suggestively, “I’d shag you.” 

Patrick’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he swiveled towards David who seemed both shocked and amused by the commentary. The stranger then turned to David and asked, “Well, if that’s alright with you?” 

“Um, judging by the fact that it appears you weren’t even going to wash your hands, Imma say that’s a real quick NO.” David made a shooing motion with his hands at the stranger and ushered a shell-shocked Patrick to gather his things. 

***

As the car pulled up to an old farmhouse that was hosting the cocktail party, Patrick began to see some familiar faces from a distance and he froze. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

David nudged him, “Well, you can never be sure of anything until you try, but we still have to go inside.” 

Patrick took a deep breath and got out of the car. He moved to the other side, held out his hand and offered it to David. He felt David squeeze his hand in reassurance as they walked towards the entrance. He had not had time to really think about being casually intimate with David, but something about this already felt comfortable.

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by none other than, “Aunt Bea!” Patrick forced a smile. David looped his arm through Patrick’s and smiled back at the short, elderly woman in a very large ornate hat.

“Oh, dear boy! This should have been you getting married.” The old woman tsked audibly and looked at Patrick with pity. “You know, you didn’t have to return the gravy boat. Oh! And to think that Rachel is the maid of honor and you the best man!” 

Patrick nodded and desperately wanted to escape the conversation. He felt David nudge him, “Oh, Aunt Bea. Have you met David?” 

David smiled at the lady and clung to Patrick’s arm as he charmed Aunt Bea. Patrick just looked on at amazement at how a complete stranger was able to schmooze his relative with ease. 

“And what do you do, dear?” Aunt Bea asked.

Patrick jerked David away before he could answer and pulled them around a corner to find a hiding spot. He opened a pantry door and pulled himself in along with David. There was just enough room for the two of them to stand. 

“We need a story.” Patrick was starting to panic, “Uh, you’re a therapist. We just started dating. We’re crazy about each other.” 

Patrick reached into his coat and handed David an envelope of cash. “Count it.” 

David looked a little perturbed. “It’s okay, Patrick. I trust you.” 

“No, please. Count it.” 

“Alright.” David counted it. “I’ll cover expenses. If you want sex, we talk money and boundaries first.” 

Patrick clammed up. “That...that won’t be an issue. I’ve never...I told Twyla it wasn’t about that. I’m sorry. No offense.” 

David slumped his shoulders and spoke to Patrick with candor, “Patrick, do me a favor. Stop apologizing,” Patrick looked down at his shoes in dismay as David continued, “if you look at this as a business transaction, maybe you won’t feel compelled to keep saying sorry.” 

Patrick could internally, or at least temporarily, accept such a rationale. He looked back up at David, “Sorry.” He covered his hand with his mouth realizing once again he’d apologized. 

David narrowed his eyes and said, “It’s also really annoying.” 

“Sorry, I’m Canadian!” 

David exited the pantry closet ahead of Patrick, shaking his head and grabbing a pack of butter crackers on his way out. Patrick watched him. 

“David, you know there’ll be plenty of hors d'oeuvres and crackers at the actual food table.” 

“But these are the kind that always run out, and they go best with the brie and preserves I caught a glimpse of when we walked in,” David reasoned.

Patrick just shook his head as he followed David out of the closet, marveling at his new—  _ business partner? _

***

“Oh! Patty! My Sweet Boy! What happened to you?!” Patrick’s mother pulled him into a warm embrace, followed by a hug from his father.

“Hi, Mom, Dad. We got stalled at the airport.” Patrick gave David side eye on the word ‘stalled’ for effect and David rolled his eyes in return. Patrick was pretty sure he heard and felt a small laugh escape from David. 

“And who might this be?” Marcy gestured to David.

David offered his hand, “Hi. Mr. Brewer, Mrs. Brewer. I’m the new guy, David. It’s great to meet you.” A slight look of shock came over Marcy and Clint’s faces. They looked at each other for a moment and then Clint accepted David’s hand and Marcy quickly pulled him into a hug. She looked back over to Patrick as she hugged David and Patrick shrugged his shoulders. She gave a simple nod of understanding and took Patrick back into a tight embrace. “As long as you’re happy, Patrick. As long as you’re happy.” 

Clint gave Patrick a pat on the back and cheered, “It’s good to have you home, son.” 

“Well, this is just lovely,” Marcy added with a slight tear in her eye. Patrick was trying to stop the mist forming in his own eyes while also avoiding David’s inquisitive look. 

Marcy guided them through the party towards the bar and described the festivities for the week. “Am I imagining things, or did you just come out to your parents?” David whispered in Patrick’s ear.

Patrick looked over to David with reluctance and nodded slowly. “That is a thing that just happened, yes.” David stopped walking and stared at Patrick in blank astonishment. Patrick held David’s hand and squeezed it in what he hoped David recognized as an apology. 

A short blonde girl came squealing and bouncing through the crowd. “Pat!!! Oooh! I’m getting married!!” 

She jumped into Patrick’s arms and he swung her around, “Hey Ash! I missed you!” 

“Oh, Gosh, who’s the hunk, huh?” The bubbly blonde winked at David and before Patrick could answer she was running off to garner attention from others. Patrick looked apologetically at David. “That’s the bride.” 

Clint approached the pair and announced, “At times like these, I find a good, stiff drink helps.” David nodded in agreement, “Can I get you a refill, Mr. Brewer?” 

Clint responded, “How very kind of you.” 

Clint squeezed his son on the arm and gave an approving smile. “Where did you find him?” He gestured towards David who was ordering drinks and shooting stolen glances at Patrick. 

“Hmm?” Patrick found himself easily distracted by David and it took him a while to catch on to what his father was asking. “Oh. Blind date.” 

David came back with the drinks and the three clinked glasses. “Cheers!” 

The feedback from a microphone silenced the crowd and Marcy’s voice could be heard welcoming guests, the families, and describing the upcoming celebrations. 

David stood slightly behind Patrick and his hands were dancing along Patrick’s shoulders while his mother spoke. Patrick felt the tension release from his shoulders under David’s touch. “We knew we had to save up for the kids’ weddings because they were so popular in school! The boys just loved Ashley, and Patrick was the star pitcher for the baseball team.” David made an approving hum in Patrick’s ear that made him smile. Marcy paused for a moment before continuing. “Anyway, here we are. To the bride and groom!” Marcy held up her glass as did the rest of the party. “Edward, we are so glad you fell in love with our Ashley!” 

***

Patrick stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and splashed water on his face. He had made it through parental introductions. Thankfully, his sister was a bit too distracted to notice what was going on and he’d managed to avoid Rachel so far. He was becoming more comfortable with David by the minute. Things were going well. _ I can do this,  _ he thought to himself. 

“Rachel!” He exited the bathroom and she was the first person he saw.

“Hello, Patrick. You...you look amazing,” Rachel said shyly. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!” Patrick was suddenly in the embrace of his scrappy high school best friend, Stevie. 

“Where the hell have you been, Patrick? I have random hookups that call me more often!” Stevie joked and punched Patrick in the arm. 

Patrick rubbed at his arm and looked down at his friend and joked, “Oh, you have more than one?” She gave him a twisted look and spun around. 

“Hey, Rachel. You don’t mind if I steal sweet Patrick away, do you? No? Didn’t think so. Buh-bye!” Stevie took Patrick by the hand and led him away from a flabbergasted looking Rachel. 

“Stevie, you didn’t have to do that,” Patrick said. 

“I wasn’t saving you from her. I was saving you from yourself.” She stopped and turned to look at Patrick. “You are too nice.” Stevie handed Patrick a shot and they stood against the wall and clinked shot glasses together. 

“Did she bring a date?” Patrick asked

“Ugh. Please don’t waste your time on  _ her _ . Besides, I hear Mr. Tie Me To The Bed Post is here with _ you _ ,” Stevie said, pointing over to where David was surrounded by inquiring relatives, most of them women. 

Stevie noticed Patrick smile with gratification and continued, “I’m jealous, Peepants. Just look at you!” She handed him another shot and flashed a mischievous smile. As he tipped back his head to take the shot she asked, “How hard does he make you come?”

“Fuck! Stevie!” Patrick shouted, after he managed to choke down the shot.

She laughed and enjoyed her own shot while he caught his breath and regained composure. Stevie hummed and propped her elbow on Patrick’s shoulder, “What does he do?” 

“He’s a therapist,” Patrick said with an air of satisfaction as he looked over at David with something akin to longing. He was definitely not ready to tell Stevie about the mix-up, and maybe he won’t have to. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking or maybe this was how things were supposed to go. 

Patrick halfway listened to Stevie recount her various sexual conquests over the past year while he watched David float through the party. David moved gracefully and with a gentle purpose. David would catch Patrick watching him and send a nod or smile of recognition in return, letting Patrick know he was fine. As David spoke to Edward, the groom, Patrick was mesmerized by David’s hands, telling a captivating story no doubt. A few minutes later he found himself admiring the backside of David’s slightly bent form in very slim fitting pants leaning against the balcony talking to--- _ Oh no. He’s talking to Rachel.  _

Patrick elbowed Stevie and she screeched, “Ouch! Brewer, the fuck?” He pointed to where David was standing next to Rachel, starting a conversation. 

“What am I supposed to do about  _ that _ ,” Patrick asked with worry seeping from his pores. 

“Show off the goods. Let Rachel see who’s on top now!” Stevie shoved Patrick forward then added, “Or bottom?” 

  
Patrick turned around and glared at Stevie who just shrugged, waved him off, and then started up a conversation with Aunt Bea about sources of local honey—as if she hadn’t just spent the last half hour audibly pronouncing the health benefits of anal sex. 

Patrick slowly made his way towards the doors leading to the balcony and his vision of Rachel and David had become clearer. He could read Rachel’s body language that said she was unsettled. Nothing ever felt easy with Rachel and it drove him mad that he would never be able to make her happy. He felt to blame for the lines of worry on her face even if it was Rachel who left him in such an awfully public way. 

As he approached the balcony his body gravitated towards David. David’s smile ignited something strange and exciting in Patrick.

“David! There you are!” Patrick exclaimed as he launched himself into David. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and felt a thrill as he leaned up to meet David’s lips for a kiss. When he felt the stubble on his chin and David’s arms wrap around his shoulders Patrick thought he might melt into a puddle. He pressed his lips and he pressed his body a little bit harder before pulling back a fraction to take in the moment. _ Fuck. David is really good at his job,  _ Patrick thought. Patrick was absorbed in David’s presence. After a moment, he felt like a low buzzing sound was slowly creeping into their orbit and then he registered a waving motion in his peripheral vision. 

“—Um, Pat?” 

  
_Oh_. Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so kisses as fake boyfriends don't count for slow burns, right? 
> 
> BTW, for those keeping track, Patrick has *several* nicknames that have yet to be revealed.


	3. The Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short glimpse into David's encounter with the groom and Rachel. What is up with this chick? Inquiring minds want to know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I know, but we get to meet some original characters! (David POV)
> 
> Special shout out to Likerealpeopledo for providing some special baseball betaing!

“David, darling! Let me introduce you to the groom.” Marcy pulled David towards a small huddle of middle-aged men. “Eddy and Patrick have known each other for ages. He literally lives two doors down from us!” She added. 

“Oh, Ashley and Eddy have been together a long time then?” David asked.David saw that Marcy was delighted by his curiosity. 

“You know, not at all. It wasn’t until after Patrick left they even started dating! But we’re thrilled since he’s practically family already!” She pulled at the sleeve of a tall athletically built blonde man who swiveled around, nearly falling down.

“Mrs. B!” The man slurred joyfully. 

“Oh, hello Eddy! You better keep hydrated. This is a marathon, son,” Marcy patted Eddy on the back and handed him a bottle of water, “I want you to meet David.” 

Eddy looked up at David, wiped his hand on his  _ cargo shorts _ , and greeted David with the same outstretched hand, “Hey, man!”

David accepted the handshake reluctantly and politely, “Hi.” 

“This is Patrick’s, um—” Marcy looked to David to finish the sentence before drifting off to fulfill other less-stressful hostess duties.

“I’m the boyfriend,” David stated confidently, “and you would be the childhood friend who is shacking up with his baby sister now that Patrick is no longer around to protect her innocence?” Dripping with sarcasm and a stony look he hoped he had paid enough attention to Patrick’s stories and correctly read the personality of someone who was childhood friends with Patrick Brewer. 

Eddy paused a beat before he clapped a hand hard on David’s back and bowled over with laughter, crying out, “Jesus fucking Christ! You’re perfect for each other! When I heard Patrick was bringing a last-minute date I wasn’t expecting someone so—”

“Stylish?” David finished the sentence wanting to save the groom from saying anything he might regret later. 

“Yes, exactly. Stylish,” Eddy echoed, “and nothing like Rachel.” Eddy’s voice sobered as he spoke of Rachel. David would have to dig into that statement a little later given a platter of fresh crab puffs had just passed by. 

“You’ll be at the stag party?” Eddy asked, pulling back David’s attention from the tray of amuse bouche.

“Is that an invitation or a request to stay away and let the boys play?”

“It’s an invitation, buddy!” Eddy wrapped his arm loosely around David’s neck, “Someone’s gotta keep the DD company.” His other hand was holding a beer bottle and pointing towards where Patrick was laughing and standing next to a short, dark-haired woman. Eddy leaned in and told David, “He looks good. I haven’t seen Paddles smile like that in a long time.” 

Eddy let go of David as he was called away for other groom-related business. “It was lovely to meet you, Edward.” Eddy lifted his beer bottle in response as he was dragged away. 

  
  


***

After munching on two disappointing crab puffs and a decent asparagus roll, David made his way to a balcony for a little air and noticed a petite redhead sulking by a tacky ivy arrangement. 

He leaned against the railing of the balcony and made an introduction, “Hello.” 

“Oh, hi,” the woman replied sullenly. 

“You know, weddings are supposed to be a celebration of love and commitment…” David prodded. He was naturally curious about people. 

“Ha!” She snorted, and David found it not at all attractive on such a pretty woman. 

“But, in the real world, they’re just an excuse to drink excessively and say things you shouldn’t,” David said sagely. 

The woman finally looked at David and straightened up. “Are you some kind of philosopher?” 

“Kind of. A therapist.” 

She huffed again and turned to look at him straight on.

“What?” He asked with a raised brow.

“You really believe all that touchy-feeling stuff? Spilling your guts to a total stranger? It’s just…” She looked at David, and he gave her the go ahead to keep talking. “It’s just...there’s this guy I really care about. But he’s moved on and he’s with someone else now—” 

David’s conversation with the little lady was interrupted and David smiled as he felt more than saw Patrick approach him with intent. 

“David! There you are!” David felt Patrick wrap his arms firmly around his waist and lean in for what he thought would be a simple, chaste peck on the lips. It was not. David felt a heat behind it like Patrick had something to prove. David reciprocated, wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, and leaned into the kiss. He assumed Patrick was trying to sell their relationship to the redhead. He felt Patrick relax into it and as David pulled away from the brief, hot press of lips and body, he found himself a little lost in Patrick’s honey-colored eyes. He saw a glimmer of something there he hadn’t noticed before. David had to remind himself _ , This is just a job.  _

“Hi, Pat.” Rachel waved trying to garner Patrick’s attention. “Um, Pat?” Rachel nervously stood there while David continued to cling to Patrick  _ or was Patrick clinging to him _ ? 

David nodded towards Rachel to acknowledge her presence and remind Patrick they had company. 

“Oh, hey, Rachel,” Patrick said, not turning away from David’s lips, “I see you met my ex.”

David cleared his throat now realizing that, indeed, Patrick had just wanted to show off in front of his ex-fiance. 

“Patrick, I was just telling her how we met.” 

David had to nudge Patrick a second time. 

Patrick flashed David a clever smile and said, “Oh! A blind date. The Jays game when they were in town.” 

David looked at Patrick wide-eyed.  _ Sports? _ It would appear that Mr. Patrick Brewer would not be taking it easy on David. 

“Oh. Yeah, yup,” David said, “The sports—” 

“You do love baseball,” Rachel supplied.

David tried his best to sound convincing, “Yes, he _ loves _ the baseball.” 

David heard Patrick chuckle before he continued, “Yeah, you were  _ very _ hard to miss. I thought you were adorable wearing one of those bright blue oversized polyester jerseys. We shared nachos. I almost caught a foul ball in the bottom of the fourth! But, I think you could say we both hit a home run that night.” Patrick attempted an awkward wink at David.

“ _ Riiight _ .” David nodded enthusiastically while trying not to visibly cringe in front of Rachel. What David really wanted was to give Patrick a TED talk about polyester blends and the incorrectness of  _ sharing _ concession foods. 

Rachel looked at the two men strangely and said, “Well, I should go.” 

David and Patrick both watched as she left the balcony awkwardly. Patrick turned to David and said, “She looks miserable.” 

“She’s 100% not over you,” David said.

"What? What are you talking about?”

“Also I don’t know you well enough to  _ share _ food. So our stories need to be a little more convincing,“ David began to explain. 

“No. What did Rachel say? You don’t think? You don’t think she wants me back?” Patrick asked.

David rolled his eyes. He’s done this enough times to know where this was leading. Patrick thought he wanted to show his family his “real” life and show the ex what a good thing she lost. In reality, all he wanted was to win back the girl. Rachel was pretty and David was hired as the pawn. David understood the task at hand and knew he was good at making women and men jealous. 

He could do this for Patrick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I know! I'm sorry!! All hope is not lost for our fellas. 
> 
> Next chapter: There's 👏Only 👏 One👏 Bed👏 And 👏The 👏Shower👏Curtain 👏 Is👏 Clear!


	4. The Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's childhood bedroom has an en suite bathroom, of course. Marcy and Clint are using all the other spare rooms, of course. There's only one bed, of course. And David is super comfortable in his body, of course. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating bumped up to M. (Patrick POV)
> 
> Friendly shoutout to my Rosebuddies and all you lovely folks who have showered a gal with such lovely comments and kudos. You're 👏 a 👏 gift! :)

David and Patrick pulled into the driveway of Patrick’s childhood home. Patrick pointed at a charming sailboat parked in the driveway and said, “I think Dad and I might take her out while I am here.” 

Patrick’s knee had been bouncing nervously for the last several miles until David placed his hand on his knee in response, “That sounds really nice. I’m sure he’d enjoy the time with you.” 

  
  


“Ma? Where’s David sleeping?” Patrick asked his mother as they spilled into the foyer of the typical upper middle-class suburban North American home. Patrick had explained to David that Marcy had a “no ring, no sleepovers” rule so both men were expecting private accommodations. 

“Oh, well—we weren’t really expecting you to have a plus one, Patrick. And Ashley’s room is where we’re storing all the dresses and decorations and such. Your dad turned the spare room into a dry sauna and I highly doubt David wants to sleep outside.” She looked at David apologetically and Patrick laughed to himself at the restraint in David’s sour expression at the thought of sleeping outside. His mother continued, “Besides, we’re not as old fashioned as you think, Tricky! You boys can share and you’ll be comforted knowing that there’s an entire wood planked room separating our bedroom walls!” Marcy explained cheerily and elbowed Patrick suggestively. 

Patrick’s voice faltered, “Noted.” 

David stood awkwardly, nodded, and added, “Thanks again for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer.” 

“Don’t be silly! It’s wonderful to have you!” Marcy squeezed his arm and both elder Brewers waltzed away to the kitchen giggling. 

Patrick gathered all of the luggage and hauled it to his childhood bedroom where he was greeted by David surveying the artifacts of his pre-adult life. 

“So you, like,  _ really _ like baseball or just the pictures of all the players?” David asked.

Patrick continually underestimated David’s ability to make him question things that should have been very simple answers, “Both?” Patrick replied with a small shrug. 

“You can use the wardrobe,” Patrick proffered. 

“Thanks,” David replied and moved to start unpacking. 

The two men worked in silence for several minutes as they unpacked clothing, toiletries, and began routines for settling in for the night. Patrick noticed that David had a considerable amount of clothing to unpack so he took to the en suite bathroom, put away toiletries and brushed his teeth. When Patrick rounded the corner of the open door returning to the bedroom he froze. 

There, facing Patrick, stood David in the process of removing his sweater, his undershirt riding up, and Patrick could see several inches of toned olive skin and a trail of dark, wiry hair. Patrick steeled himself and walked towards his own side of the bed. He stole glances at David who apparently had no reservations undressing in front of him. David’s undershirt was crisp white against his dark features and he carefully folded his sweater and placed it in one of the open trunks. Patrick heard the unbuckling of a belt, and his eyes were soon fixed on the movement of those dark, slim fit trousers over the curve of David’s ass revealing black briefs. Patrick looked away before getting caught and suddenly found the embroidery on the throw pillow  _ very _ interesting. When he stole another glance he saw David was reaching for the hem of his white undershirt— _ Oh no,  _ David was looking back at him straight-faced, unwavering. 

Patrick made an about-face turn back towards the bathroom. He felt like a creep and he now sported a semi-firm erection. He’d been in plenty of locker rooms and seen plenty of men undress, but found himself wanting to look at David through a very different lens. He grasped the edge of the sink until his knuckles were white. He looked in the mirror only to see David in the reflection walking behind him towards the shower in  _ nothing but _ those black Tom Ford briefs. 

Patrick spun around wide-eyed, “Wha—”

David looked at Patrick with a smirk as he started to pull at the elastic band of his underwear, “Go ahead, you can take a look. It’s part of the package.” 

Patrick laughed out loud nervously and turned his head away, reconciling to himself that David was joking. He exited the bathroom before David stripped bare naked and he embarrassed himself any further. 

David started whistling in the shower while Patrick paced the floor of his bedroom. A few minutes later David called out, “Hey, Patrick! Can you bring me my conditioner, please?” 

Patrick raced towards David’s toiletry bag, was relieved to see that David was just as meticulous about travel organization as Patrick, and quickly shouted towards the bathroom, “Conditioner?”

“Yeah! It’s the purplish-black bottle!” 

Patrick looked at the assortment of small bottles that included more than one  _ purplish  _ color and sent a silent prayer to Madame Blanche for four years of French language classes when he spotted the correct bottle. 

“Got it!” He raced back to the bathroom only to be faced with the fact that his parents had hung a nearly-clear-just-barely-classified-as-opaque curtain in his childhood shower. Patrick’s heart raced as he took in David’s silhouette and placed the bottle of shampoo in David’s outstretched hand, poking out from the side of the curtain. 

“Thanks!” David shouted. 

“Uh-huh.” Patrick stared at the fuzzy outline of David’s body. 

The body said something to Patrick and he caught the tail end of the question. 

“--why?” 

Patrick’s brain came back online and attempted to have a normal conversation with David’s body while it showered. “Huh?” 

David poked his head out of the curtain and asked plainly, “Why did you want this to happen?” 

Patrick resigned himself to having  _ this _ conversation with the insanely attractive naked man he was paying to be his date to his sister’s wedding and sat down on the lid of the toilet next to the shower. He sighed and confessed, “I never thought any of this would happen to me.” 

“Um, this happened _ to _ you?” David intoned. 

“In the sense that I tracked you down, flew you here, and paid you, but didn’t realize you were a man before you stepped on the plane? Yeah. That happened  _ to _ me.” Patrick replied. 

David shut off the water and pulled back the shower curtain abruptly. “Excuse me? What the fuck, Patrick?”

“OH MY GOD!” Patrick yelped, staring directly at a wet, dripping, completely naked David. He quickly clapped his hands over his face, crossed his legs willing his erection to go away, and threw the towel next to him at David. He thought he had given David enough time to cover up when he lowered his hands from his eyes. However, David had simply taken his time to towel off and insisted on continuing the conversation. 

Patrick took care of his body and was confident, but this was another level of comfort with one’s body around other people that Patrick had never known. From where Patrick was sitting eye-level with David’s torso he had a very hard time keeping his eyes off of David’s body.  _ He said he didn’t mind me looking,  _ Patrick rationalized _. _

“Did you want me to be a woman?” David asked earnestly.

Patrick sighed and looked up at David. Patrick was slightly relieved David _ finally  _ wrapped the towel around his waist so he could focus. He quietly responded, “I—I don’t know what I want, David.”  _ That’s a lie _ , Patrick thought to himself, his body certainly knew it wanted what was standing in front of him. 

David said nothing with words, but Patrick saw his face transition through several different responses and seemed to settle on indifference. He huffed, walked back to the bedroom and Patrick followed. 

Patrick wasn’t satisfied with David’s quiet judgement and continued, “In your article, you said,’everyone has the exact love life they want.’ Do you honestly believe that? You think I want to be miserable? I want to be alone? I want to be confused about why I’m so hung up on Rachel—a girl who just up and broke my heart out of the blue?”

“Yes,” David replied without hesitation. 

“What!?”

“In my experience, there’s always more to the story than ‘out of the blue.’ So when you’re ready to let go of—” David waved his arm, his flat palm made a circle in front of Patrick, “—all of  _ that _ ,” David paused for dramatic effect, “you might actually find yourself un-miserable and un-single.” 

Patrick replied sullenly while trying to discreetly adjust his crotch, “That was a low blow...” 

“Excuse me? That’s offensive!” David was affronted by something Patrick said. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean—”

“I’ll have you know I charge extra for oral sex,” David added. 

Patrick was curious now, “It’s just a figure of speech, I promise. I told you earlier, I didn’t hire you for those kinds of services. But, just out of curiosity, how much--”

“To give or to receive?” David asked frankly. 

“Wait. You charge for someone to give  _ you _ a…” Patrick made a crude gesture with his hand and tongue against his cheek to mimic a blow job. Patrick was both curious and amused. 

David tilted back his head and rolled his eyes, “Oh my God! You are so annoying!” David pulled on a clean white t-shirt. Patrick turned his back in time for David to drop his towel and pull on a fresh pair of black boxer briefs. 

Patrick enjoyed razzing David and with his back still turned to David asked, “Seriously, why would someone pay to give  _ you _ pleasure?” 

“Oh, dear, sweet Patrick,” David stood beside Patrick and gave him a patronizing pat on the shoulder, “Have you ever truly enjoyed sex?”

Patrick opened his mouth to answer.

“Don’t answer that,” David placed an index finger on Patrick’s lips and shushed him. 

***

Patrick finally had the bathroom to himself and made sure to shut and lock the door so he wouldn’t be interrupted by a gorgeous, half-naked man. Patrick was having a very challenging time with the situation that kept occurring in his pants. His dick was very interested in David Rose, more interested than it had been in anything or anyone in a very long time. He hadn’t felt a need to touch himself this badly in what felt like years. He turned the radio up and spent an extra  _ embarrassingly quick _ four minutes in the shower. He came so hard he gripped the shower curtain to keep from falling and nearly pulled the clear curtain panel and rod down with him. 

Dressed in the baggiest pajamas he could find, he returned to the bedroom and started to lay out clothes and a checklist for the next day. David laid on the far side of the bed in a t-shirt and underwear.  _ Jesus Christ this cannot keep happening  _ he pleaded with himself as he felt his dick stirring with interest again. He tried to focus on something else, like his checklist. He was excited about the baseball game tomorrow and was hopeful David would be willing to play. Rachel would be there and it would be a chance to prove himself in a space where he was comfortable. Maybe he would be able to talk to her without crying or panicking. 

“So when you were talking to Rachel before, how did she sound?” Patrick had lined up pillows along the middle of the bed to create a “safe zone” between him and David. David was already laying on his side facing away from him. 

David sighed, “Seriously?” He turned his head over his shoulder with a look of indignation towards Patrick, “Our little confab earlier taught you nothing?” 

Patrick aggressively placed additional pillows by David’s head. 

“She seemed tortured.” David replied with a scowl. 

“Tortured? How?”

“Like—” David turned on his back and looked at the ceiling, “Like something was bothering her and she needed to get it off her chest. She was just about to spill her guts to me before you practically attacked me with that kiss.”

“Huh.” Patrick slipped under the covers and settled on his side of the bed trying to see David’s face over the mountain of pillows. He thought about the kiss with David and Rachel’s reaction. “This hasn’t really turned out the way I thought it would,” Patrick reflected. 

He tapped his fingers on his chest and tried to settle himself to sleep. He peeped over the pillows. “Hey, David,” 

“Hmm?” David responded sleepily.

“Thank you,” Patrick said softly. There was no response. 

David’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. His dark lashes were long. He had freckles. There were faint lines where dimples formed and eyes crinkled when he smiled.  _ Is it okay to think of him as pretty? _ Patrick thought to himself. 

“Hey,  _ Tricky-- _ ,” a gruff voice and half smile emerged from a half-sleeping David, eyes still closed, “--go to sleep.” 

Patrick groaned at the nickname his mother let slip and he tucked himself into the blankets. “Goodnight, David.” 

Patrick smiled when heard David's faint whisper, "Goodnight, Patrick." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many nicknames are we up to?? 
> 
> And, yes, baseball boyfriends are just around the bend!


	5. The Batting Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bride v. Groom Baseball Game = Baseball Boyfriend Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to Likerealpeopledo for the assist with all things baseball! You're the real MVP! 😊
> 
> In the movie the wedding party plays a game of cricket and I know nothing about the sport, so you're getting baseball.
> 
> David POV

“Um, what’s this?” David held up the raglan-sleeve baseball tee that had been laying out on the bed trying not to be too judgmental. The three-quarter sleeves were a deep kelly green and in big black block letters was screen printed the name  _ BREWER _ .  _ At least it’s 100% cotton,  _ he mused. 

Patrick told David there would be a barbecue at the park today, but he wasn’t told there would be any sort of family uniform. 

Patrick walked over to David and took the shirt. “That’s my shirt for the bride versus groom ballgame today,” he said. 

David darted his eyes back and forth with the new information. “Is that before or after the barbecue?” 

Patrick bit his lower lip. David knew it was a sign of guilt and there was more to the story than  _ Paddles _ was letting on. 

“After—,” Patrick hesitated, “my dad has a shirt for you—and I have a spare glove...” and winced as he said the words. 

David shook his head dramatically, “Excuse me? Absolutely not!”

Patrick walked up to David and placed his hands gently on David’s arms and looked up through his lashes and pleaded, “Please? We need another player because Gwyn broke her foot and we do not want to ask Aunt Bea to sub,” 

_ Not fair, Brewer. Those eyes are not fair play. _

David grumbled, “I don't do team sports.” 

“All you have to do is stand in the outfield! Stevie will catch any flies that come near you—,” Patrick begged and David noted his eyes somehow amplified in volume with the plea. 

“Don’t they make a spray for that?!?” David protested and walked back towards the wardrobe.

“What if I had mom promise to save you first spot in line for the barbecue after?” 

David slowly turned around and feigned a casual response, “I guess I could—help. What kind of barbecue did you say it was again?” 

Patrick punched the air and exclaimed in triumph, “Oh, thank you, David! You’re a lifesaver! You won’t regret it!” Patrick dashed out of the room in glee. 

David laughed as he watched Patrick run out of the room. 

_ Wait! Dammit!  _ Patrick had distracted David with his cute display of excitement and big round eyes. 

David yelled out of the doorway, “You didn’t answer my question about the barbecue?!” 

  
  


***

“Listen up, Team Brewer, we’ve got one goal today, and that’s to crush the Walkers!” Clint barked in his best coach voice. Cheers and howls followed from the huddle of people who were being assigned different positions. 

David noted that Team Brewer was made up of Clint, Marcy, Patrick, Ashley, Stevie, Rachel, David, some guy named Jake, and a kid named Daisy. David guessed Daisy was  _ maybe between like eight and fifteen? _ Rachel still looked miserable and if she wasn’t stealing forlorn glances at Patrick she was kicking the dirt. Stevie and Jake were awkward. It was also abundantly clear that the Brewers were a very competitive bunch of people. 

Clint was at the first square, Patrick at the second, and Rachel at third. Marcy, David, and Stevie were in the outfield—a position that was apparently reserved for the worst players. Daisy was hovering between Patrick and Rachel on what David presumed was  _ second and a half base? _ Ashley was pitching and Jake wore what looked like a full body cage as the catcher. David wondered why he didn’t have on some kind of armor if balls were supposed to be flying around his head. 

David was surprised that Patrick was not throwing the ball. He asked, “I thought you said you played the center stage part?” 

Patrick was wearing a worn baseball cap and his eyes were squinting in the sun when he looked over at David in amusement, “Nah, Ash went to college on a fastpitch scholarship and this week is all about letting her shine,” Patrick said fondly. 

“So your whole family is obsessed with baseball?” David inquired.

Patrick laughed, “I guess you could say that...C’mon let’s go. We take the field first.” 

Luckily David brought athletic wear he didn’t mind wearing outdoors doing athletic things. He wore a pair of black, fitted joggers that did great things for his ass. He didn’t love the t-shirt, but this was part of the job. David followed Patrick to one of the white squares on the sandy part of the field. 

“So where do you want me?” David asked.

“Behind me.” 

David bit his lip because Patrick had no idea how not-innocent it sounded. He looked up and saw that Rachel was staring, so he took advantage of the situation and grabbed a hold of Patrick’s waist and hugged him tightly from behind. He whispered in Patrick’s ear and laughed, “Here?” 

David noticed Patrick smile nervously and blush. His eyes immediately darted to see if Rachel was looking and he didn’t move to take David’s hands away. Instead, Patrick punctuated his response by shoving his ass back into David’s groin to push him backwards and he looked over his shoulder and playfully scolded him, “No stealing second base, David.” 

David twisted his mouth to the side and chewed his lip. He heard his name being called and turned around. 

“—David! Get your ass out here already. You can ogle the goods from here just as easily,” Stevie yelled. 

David turned back to Patrick, walking backwards towards his position and sarcastically called out, “Your friends are so incredibly charming!” 

Patrick waved him off and David was startled when he heard a loud howling and whooping escape the frame of the compact man. Several other members of the Brewer team were taunting Eddy as he walked onto the field wearing a similar baseball uniform to the Brewers, only in red colors and the name  _ Walker _ printed in cursive type. 

Patrick yelled out, “Okay Smash, you know he’s always late on the pitch!” Ashley turned and tipped her head to acknowledge Patrick’s call. Ashley had a fierce look in her eyes, much less bubbly than the one he encountered yesterday, but apparently baseball brought out the Brewer’s inner beast.

Patrick looked towards Eddy affably and yelled out, “Alright! People! Look alive  _ infield _ !” 

David knew he was in a field, so he looked around and tried to pay attention to what was happening. He noticed Ashley’s bright blonde hair was pulled through the back strap of her own well-worn baseball cap in a surprisingly voluminous ponytail. Patrick was squatting with his hands on his knees and David thought,  _ Stevie was right, this is an excellent view. _

Stevie was standing just a few feet away from David and after hurling one or two insults towards Eddy she looked over to David, “Hey—,” 

_ Strike one! _

They both turned their attention forward to see Eddy curse at missing the ball and Ashley dancing around in glee. Patrick and Clint were both yelling out congratulations and attagirls to Ashley. 

David returned his attention to Stevie, “Did you want to ask me something?” 

Stevie hesitated, “The two of you haven’t been together long, right?” 

“Not long, no—,” David replied. He wasn’t sure where this grilling was leading, he hadn’t interacted with her much. 

_ Strike two! _

“HEY EDDY! I THINK ASH GOT A HOLD OF YOUR LITTLE STICK!” Stevie screeched at the frustrated batter who casually held up his middle finger at her. 

David was once again shocked by how tiny creatures could emit such loud noises. She looked back at David and gestured for him to continue.

“Um, it’s only been a few weeks, but things are great,” he was looking ahead at the game, more specifically Patrick’s bent form, as he spoke, “Patrick is really great.” 

Stevie watched David openly admiring Patrick and stated with some skepticism, “Mmmhmm.  _ Great.”  _

David swiveled his head towards her, eyes averting her direct contact, concerned that he and Patrick weren’t convincing enough as a couple. 

She read the worry and casually added, “Oh, it’s just the way you two look at each other and the way he talks about you, I’m trying to figure out why you two haven’t fucked yet.” 

David’s eyes widened in shock, “How do you—? What? What did he tell you about—,”

* _ Crack!! _ *

David heard the sound of the ball making contact and all he could see was a ball flying through the air hurtling towards his face. He held up his hands and when he cracked open one eye Stevie was standing in front of him holding the ball and throwing it back towards Patrick. 

_ You’re out! _

Stevie looked back at a shell shocked David and exclaimed victoriously, “I knew it!!” David was not used to being this easily rattled. He prided himself on being discrete. 

“Listen, David, I know Patrick. He’s only been with a handful of girls, primarily Rachel, and I’ve never seen him like this,” Stevie said matter of factly. Coincidentally, Patrick turned around seconds later and winked at David. 

David was very uncomfortable and did not want to continue this conversation. Stevie nudged David and her expression softened, “I like you for him.” 

“Oh, thanks. Thank you,” David replied with a visible gulp and weak smile. 

Another batter had just failed to get past all of Ashley’s pitches. When the umpire yelled  _ You’re outta here! _ Patrick pumped his fist, jumped up and down a few times in excitement, and shouted, “Boom baby!” 

David was overcome with fondness for the sporty man he had agreed to accompany on this odd week of wedding rituals. David was also beginning to notice things about Patrick. He noticed small things like the way he opened doors and checked in on David when he didn’t have to. And David was currently distracted noticing the not so small things that were bouncing around under the fabric of Patrick’s athletic shorts while he cheered. 

_ *Clink* _

There was a commotion by the third base. Clint shouted something at Marcy who gracefully and deftly caught the high flying ball in her glove. David began to clap in amazement. 

He was quickly distracted by Patrick yelling another set of instructions at the other players, “Barb tagged up!” and something complicated about a double play. Patrick had the ball now and a middle-aged woman was running towards Patrick, and the next thing David saw was Patrick tapping the arm of a middle-aged woman with his glove before she landed on third base. 

_ Out! _

David watched as Patrick gave a friendly high five to Rachel and she returned a weak smile. He then noticed that all of the green shirts were starting to walk back to the seating area and Patrick waved him over to join him in the dugout. 

“Oh my god, did we win already?! Where’s the barbecue? I haven’t seen or smelled anything remotely resembling a barbecue yet or are you the kind of family who call any kind of food cooked outside a barbecue? Because that would be incorrect—,” David rambled while he looked around, scanned the ballpark, and covertly sniffed the air. David’s chin was gently captured by Patrick’s thumb and the knuckle of a forefinger. Patrick guided David’s face to look down at his and  _ Oh, this is a Patrick I could get behind, _ David thought. 

“David, that was only the top half of the first inning,” Patrick explained, his eyes were wide and twinkling, thoroughly enjoying David out of his element, “and I fully intend on scoring in the bottom.” Patrick’s lips curled slightly, awaiting David’s response. 

_ How is this the same person who was an annoying ball of nerves yesterday? _ David wondered. He had challenged David yesterday, sure, but he was finding Patrick to be an unexpected blend of take-charge and playful that was incredibly alluring. David could play a game of euphemisms, his mother is Moira Rose, he’s got buckets of out-dated metaphors and idioms.  _ Game on, Brewer. _

“Really? Okay, so how does one score... _ in the bottom _ , exactly?” David asked innocently. 

Patrick was practically bursting with exuberance, “Oh, you gotta find the right bat first, of course. Just a sec—” Patrick walked over to Clint who was directing a few of the players. They exchanged a few words and Clint wrote something down on a piece of paper. Patrick walked back towards David and led him over to the side of the field that had a small fenced practice area. Patrick picked up an aluminum bat and said, “you know, some people think the bigger the better, but that’s not always the case, it’s too easy to get sloppy with a big barrel.” Patrick took a practice swing. 

“And we wouldn’t want that,” David chimed in, shaking his head back and forth. 

“Oh, no. Don’t get me wrong, sometimes a big barrel comes in handy. But for a beginner you want to practice nice, clean lines,” Patrick smirked and picked up another bat, this time he handed it to David. 

David accepted the bat and asked, “What makes you think I’m a beginner and can’t handle a bigger bat?” David gave Patrick a heated glare.

“David,” he replied coolly and approached David, looking him in the eyes, “I think you can handle anything that is thrown your way.” Patrick positioned David with the square on the ground. Patrick trailed his hands down David’s back to adjust his shoulders, lightly adjusted his hips to square them correctly with the plate, and nudged each of David’s feet until he was in the appropriate stance. 

“How does that feel?” Patrick asked.

David stood in his micro sculpted pose and replied, “Good.” 

“Try a swing.” 

David attempted a good effort at swinging the bat, but it was awkward. Patrick exchanged bats one more time. 

“This one is a little longer. You’ve got a tall frame and we want to take advantage of that,” Patrick explained, “give it another swing.” 

David gave another attempt and this one felt a little better, but no less awkward. Patrick approached him and stood behind him. He held onto David’s hips, firmer than before and started instructing him on how to move his hips and arms through the swing of the bat. David smiled when he felt Patrick’s chin on his left shoulder, basically hugging him from behind. With his face turned he could see a little of Patrick in his periphery and was pretty sure Patrick was smirking back at him. 

“Hitting is all about waiting for contact,” Patrick spoke softly in David’s left ear, hands still rested on David’s hips, “good timing,” he began to direct David’s hips gently with his left hand, “the rhythm,” his right hand moved along David’s shoulder and down his arm to guide the swing of the bat, “and control.” 

David felt flushed and breathless. Patrick’s breath was on his face and he’d not let go of David. The trance was disrupted when they heard the clink of a bat on the field and realized their team now had multiple runners on bases. Patrick and David hurried back over to the dugout and Clint quickly handed David a helmet.

“You’re up after Daisy,” Clint said.

David turned to Patrick in a panic, “But I haven’t even done it with any real balls!”

Stevie guffawed loudly at David’s statement and started to make a crude comment before Patrick glared her into silence. 

Patrick looked at David and squeezed his arm in reassurance, “David, you’ve got this! Just remember what I told you,” 

Daisy very quickly struck out and made her way back to the dugout receiving words of encouragement from her teammates. David nervously made his way towards the men in the caged masks. He heard Patrick yelling from the dugout, “You can do this, David!” 

He stood at the square, held up the bat, closed his eyes while mentally walking through the checklist Patrick taught him, when suddenly a ball went buzzing by.

_ Strike! _

“But I wasn’t even ready!!!” David exclaimed. He heard Patrick and Clint yelling something at the pitcher and the umpire. He heard Patrick, “It’s okay, David! Back up, reset!” 

He saw the smarmy pimple-faced pitcher was laughing at him. Apparently Eddy was letting his nephew throw the ball and pass judgement on people he knew nothing about. Upsetting David was no way to win a game. David zeroed in on the ball, remembered the feel of Patrick’s tactile tutorial. When the pitch arrived—

_ Smack! _

_ RUN, DAVID! RUN!  _

_ DROP THE BAT!  _

_ KEEP GOING!  _

_ OKAY STOP STOP STOP! STAY THERE! _

David was standing on one of the squares, a little out of breath, but all of the red shirts were heading back towards the dugout. The green shirts were coming back onto the field and suddenly there was Patrick and  _ Oh, Patrick. _ Patrick lifted him up off the ground and spun him around in his arms. 

“You did it David! You hit the ball!!” Patrick was beaming with pride. When Patrick brought him back down to Earth he kissed David hard on the cheek, hard enough for his helmet to fall off and for Patrick’s hat to come off. The two men laughed and smiled brightly at each other. Other team members came by to congratulate David and Stevie handed him a glove. 

David was suddenly confused and asked, “Hold on, wait a minute!? Didn’t we just win?” 

Stevie shook her head and turned to Patrick, “Do you want to break it to him or shall I?” 

Rachel walked by, headed towards her position and said plainly, “We play seven innings, David.” Her eyes darted over to Patrick and his smile went flat. 

“Oh?” He looked at Patrick and responded in an overtly sexual tone, “Well, I guess that just means I’ll get plenty of chances to see how you handle the bat, hmm?” He slapped Patrick on the ass with his glove before running to the outfield with Stevie. Patrick was left smiling, the flush in his neck and cheeks visible, and shaking his head at David. 

Stevie smacked David on the shoulder with her glove, “I told you. I like you. He’s  _ never _ smiled at Rachel like that.” 

David bobbled his head, unwilling to accept a compliment. 

Throughout the remainder of the game Patrick frequently turned around and made faces at David when they were in the outfield, he made stupid jokes about baseball, and miraculously he found snacks for David. 

During the last inning the game was pretty close. Stevie and David were in the dugout having a heated debate about the virtues of raising Tamagotchis when Patrick started getting nervous and bouncing around the dugout. David found himself once again distracted by the very thin athletic shorts Patrick chose to wear. 

Stevie poked David in the side since he had gone silent, having dropped his side of the conversation. 

“Ouch!”

She whispered, “My god, you are thirsty.” 

David folded his arms and looked away from Patrick. He redirected. “So what’s up with you and Jake?” 

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Nothing.” 

David hummed suggestively, “Doesn’t seem like nothing. Also, like why is he playing for our team? Isn’t he like Eddy’s cousin or friend or something or whatever?” 

“Jake’s on nobody’s team and everybody’s team, if you know what I mean,” Stevie replied. 

“Oooohhh,” David’s brows shot up when he looked over at Jake, who was carrying on a seemingly innocent conversation with Patrick.  _ Wait, did he just lick his lips at Patrick? I’m going to have to keep an eye on that one,  _ David thought. 

Stevie eyed David. “Looks like you might need to mark your territory sooner rather than later?” 

David felt like he needed to defend Patrick if he wasn’t standing right there. He turned to Stevie and whispered honestly, “I’m not going to pressure him, you know that, right? It’ll happen when he wants it to happen.” 

“I expect no less,” Stevie replied. 

Patrick was called up to bat. If he hit they were still in the game and could possibly win the match. The only reason David had known they had a chance of winning was because of how many times Patrick kept repeating how many “up” or “down” they were at all times.

They both stood to watch Patrick at bat and shouted words of encouragement. David picked up on a few cheers throughout the game. Patrick looked his way before approaching so David decided to blow him a kiss.  _ That was so stupid,  _ David thought, but Patrick smiled and, like a dork, pretended to catch the kiss like it nearly knocked him over. 

Of course Patrick made the hit on the first pitch. It was a home run and when Patrick rounded the corner for home plate he was greeted with cheers from both families, the Brewers beating the Walkers 14-12. Instead of hanging around with the team to celebrate, he made a beeline for David. He picked David up off the ground again and this time when he brought David back to Earth he planted a huge kiss right on David’s lips. It was short, hot, celebratory, and not completely dissimilar from their first kiss yesterday. Yet there was a joy and confidence there today that burned through David. 

David composed himself, looked around, and didn’t see Rachel anywhere.  _ She’s pretty small, I probably just missed her.  _

Patrick placed his hand at the small of David’s back and guided him away from the field. David was used to being treated like a trophy, but this was different. He was being treated just as much like the champion as he was the reward. 

Patrick’s twinkly eyes were distracting David and he was pretty sure Patrick was blushing. 

“Ready for the barbecue?” Patrick asked. 

“The what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! They're catching feels!! 
> 
> Next chapter: THE STAG PARTY feat. a phallic shaped pinata and an appearance from the Jewish Channing Tatum.


	6. The Stags & Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joint Bachelor & Bachelorette Party. It's a fun time for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many diversions from the film begin here, mostly because I disagree with how the film portrays consensual sex. However, instead of a separate party for the stags and hens, we get a joint celebration and Stevie really is a joy. :) (David POV)

David took one last check in the mirror, adjusted a lock of hair, smoothed his brows, and smirked at himself in satisfaction before joining Patrick in the foyer to head out for the stag party. He had opted for a more casual, but fierce look for the night: a pair of black, artfully distressed skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with the image of a mouth and fangs on the front, his favorite Rick Owens high tops, and leather jacket. He felt comfortable. It would make every man and woman jealous, and he’s sure Patrick would appreciate his efforts. 

David made his way down the stairs to meet Patrick and nearly fell to the floor in laughter when he saw what Patrick was wearing. 

“Ohmygod!” David exclaimed with glee. Marcy stood beside him and chuckled along with David. 

”It’s a golf themed party! All the groomsmen have to—“ Patrick huffed out in defense before going speechless when he looked up at David entering the room. David made a mental note to himself that the jacket, indeed, still retained its magical powers. 

David bit his lips and tried to hold back his merriment at the sight of Patrick in knee high blue argyle socks that showed off some impressively muscled calves, navy and baby blue polka dotted knickers that highlighted equally meaty thighs, and a baby blue polo shirt about a half size too small.  _ Hello friends,  _ David thought as he ran his hands over Patrick’s biceps and shoulders. David made a micro adjustment to the dark brown newsboy cap that framed Patrick’s round face and ruddy brown locks quite adorably. 

“You look...beautiful,” David replied, trying and failing to keep a straight face. 

Patrick seemed to soften at David’s response and smiled. “You too,” Patrick squeaked out. 

Marcy and Clint stood by watching the two men stare at each other. Clint cleared his throat and spoke up, “Uh, perhaps the two of you should get going?” He tossed Patrick the car keys. 

Patrick caught the keys, “Right.” 

“Be safe, kids!” Marcy called out as Patrick and David exited the house. 

It was a short drive to the country club where the men would be having the bachelor stag party for Edward. David had found out earlier in the day from Stevie that the bridesmaids would be crashing the party midway, so he was looking forward to spending time with people other than Patrick’s high school bros. Patrick was the designated driver for the evening and David volunteered to keep him company for the night. David had a personal policy to never get drunk with clients, so he didn’t mind not being the only sober one at the party for once. 

The two men pulled into the parking garage of the country club and as Patrick pulled the hand brake on his father’s reliable sedan and exit he asked David, “So, are you ever attracted to your clients?”

David was a little surprised by the sudden ask. He rounded the car to meet Patrick on the driver’s side of the beige four-door import and folded his arms, “Why are you so curious? You know I can’t talk about my other clients.” 

Patrick rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “I imagine most of them want to sleep with you, but how many of them do  _ you _ want--?” 

“My job. It’s not about sex, Patrick,” David said defensively.

Patrick tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. David unfolded his arms and walked away from Patrick in annoyance towards the clubhouse. Patrick caught up to David at the side of the building.

“Wait—“ Patrick grasped David gently by the wrist when he caught up to David. Patrick apologized when David turned to face him, “I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to assume...things. All we’ve talked about is me and I realized I don’t know anything about you.”

“Did you not read the article?” David let go of Patrick’s loose grip and placed both hands on his hips to accentuate his point, “It's not about  _ me _ .”  _ No one has ever cared about what I want,  _ David thought to himself. 

David wasn’t sure if he read Patrick’s face as confused or as if he took pity in David. A doe-eyed, perhaps dumbfounded Patrick asked, “Then what is it about?”

“I’ll show you what I mean,” David said.

Patrick gave David a skeptical look, “By all means.” 

David gently placed his palm on Patrick’s chest and pushed him back a few inches so his back was flush against the brick wall of the building. He removed his hand from Patrick’s chest and placed it on the brick wall next to Patrick’s head. “Close your eyes,” David said softly.

Patrick let out a breath and looked at David hesitantly. 

“Close your eyes.”

Patrick closed his eyes. 

David leaned in and spoke softly, “You’re safe. You can relax,” 

“I’m not going to kiss you. I’m not going to touch you,” He hovered just above Patrick’s mouth.

David moved to the right, his soft, breathy voice ghosted over Patrick’s ear, “She’s gonna be sorry she lost you.” 

David continued to breathe words into the shrinking space between him and Patrick, “Forget the past. Stop worrying. And remember,—” David paused for several beats, taking in the lines and freckles of Patrick’s face.  _ He is beautiful,  _ David thought to himself. 

Patrick opened his eyes to see David taking up so much of his space and Patrick breathed out a shaky, “What?” 

“You are incredibly smart, unassumingly sexy, and a very generous person.” A shadow of a smile formed on the side of David’s mouth as he watched the color of Patrick’s cheek’s bloom from alabaster to bright blush. 

Patrick made a strangled noise and squeezed his eyes shut. He coughed and straightened up after a moment, taking a step away from the wall. Nonplussed, he nodded to David, “Holy shit. You’re worth every penny.”

“Do you see what I mean, now?” David asked. 

Patrick nodded his head in affirmation. Regaining a little composure, he smiled at David shyly and told him, “And, hey, David--you deserve to want things, too.”

_ If only that were true,  _ David thought. He pulled in his lower lip and tipped his head towards the door, “Okay. We should probably go in now.” 

Patrick clasped David’s hand in his and they walked into the party together where a private lounge and bar was reserved for the night. The couple were greeted by similarly clown-dressed groomsmen with a loud cheer. 

  
  
  


_ Approximately eighty-seven minutes later… _

“Dare,” David responded immediately when asked. There were a million things he would do before truth-telling in front of this particular crowd while stone cold sober.

Stevie’s devilish smile widened as she looked over at Patrick who suddenly had an agitated look on his face. She pulled a chair towards the middle of the mixed crowd of stags and hens playing a wildly immature game of Truth or Dare. “I dare you to give ol' Patty Cakes a lap dance,” she announced. 

David laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He started towards the middle of the room and felt Patrick catch his elbow. Patrick’s worried eyes looked up at David and he whispered, “David, you don’t have to do this. You know that’s not— That’s not why I—“

David just nodded and grinned at Patrick. He put his hand over Patrick’s and pulled him towards the chair. They had been flirtatious and touchy all night. It was difficult keeping his hands off Patrick’s shoulders. Besides, Patrick’s hands had been glued to the small of his back or wrapped around his waist, under the mysterious cover of his leather jacket. When they arrived at the chair, David ignored the whoops and whistles from the crowd and was laser focused on Patrick. 

“David—,“ Patrick protested weakly as David pushed him to sit down. David shushed Patrick for not the first time since they met and placed an index finger on his lips. He curved his hand around the back of Patrick’s neck and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Patrick, I know I don’t have to do this. I  _ want  _ to do this.” David could see how his words affected the man. 

He shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to Stevie. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes and said, “You’re a troll.” 

Stevie responded with pride, “Thank you. I take that as a compliment! And, you’re welcome!”

“Music? Anything but Po—,” Before David's request to veto Genuwine’s hit  _ Pony _ , the first few beats of the song came over the speakers and David turned to scowl at Stevie. She shrugged unapologetically. He turned back towards Patrick who was laughing in amusement. While David had appreciated all the awareness Channing Tatum provided his community of strippers and escorts, he had been asked one too many times to replicate the famous Magic Mike dance. He’d even hired a choreographer to help him learn the moves because David Rose is nothing if not a professional. 

_ In about five seconds you won’t be laughing. _

David raised his brows and glared at Patrick in challenge. He wasn’t wearing the right pants to pull off all of the moves perfectly, but there was enough stretch in his jeans to make an impression. 

David shimmied to the beat as he stalked towards Patrick and feigned a meager attempt at dancing. Patrick’s head bopped to the beat and he was entertained watching David’s playful movement. When David was close enough to place a grounding hand on Patrick’s shoulder and the first lyric to the song started he suddenly thrust his hips forward and circled them seductively to the beat of the music, inches from Patrick’s face. He placed both hands on Patrick’s knees, opened them wider, and swiveled around to sweep and bounce his ass in the now stupefied man’s face. 

The crowd was fully cheering on David and encouraged him to tease Patrick even more. Patrick’s face was bright red and he was looking at David in what he recognizes as shock and desire. 

David walked around the chair, sweeping his hands over those broad shoulders once more, and whispered to Patrick, “Touch me. If you want.” 

Patrick flashed his loud, panicked eyes at David and didn’t make a move to touch him. 

David strutted a few steps away from Patrick’s seated form, humped the floor, then crawled back towards him. He used Patrick’s sturdy thighs to lift himself back up and in one smooth motion slithered his body to sit across Patrick’s lap. David wrapped an arm around Patrick’s neck and removed the newsboy cap from Patrick’s head, tossing it somewhere in the crowd. He ran his fingers through Patrick’s short strands as he gyrated his hips and noted that the crown of hair made waves that hinted at what probably were luscious curls if allowed to grow out. He tugged lightly at the strands as he pulled away and off of Patrick’s lap. Patrick grunted and lifted his hands from their grasp on the chair in a failed attempt to reach out and keep David in his lap. 

When the chorus repeated a second time David stalked back towards Patrick’s heavily breathing form and he decided to kick things up a notch. He swung a leg over Patrick’s shoulder, and rested his foot on the top of the chair, and thrusted his groin to the staccato beat. Instead of standing back up, he lowered himself completely in Patrick’s lap, straddling him. A whimper escaped Patrick’s lips and he quickly put his hands around David’s waist.

“This okay?” Patrick asked nervously.

David nodded, “Very.” 

Now facing Patrick, pressed nearly chest to chest, David could feel how excited Patrick had grown from the performance. David rhythmically ground his hips into Patrick and the grip on his waist tightened. 

“Oh god, David,” Patrick moaned. His fingers splayed out, Patrick began to migrate his hands lower, as David continued to grind into him. He buried his head in David’s neck and let his hands roam David’s thighs and hips and ass as the seated gyrations continued.

Not one to be upstaged, even if it weren’t her wedding, Patrick’s sister started to pull Eddy to the middle of the room exclaiming proudly, and drunkenly, that her future husband was very bendy. When David noticed he and Patrick were no longer the sole act on display he started laughing gleefully and stopped dancing to the beat of the song. He stilled his hips and lifted Patrick’s head, cradled in his palms. Patrick’s pupils were blown wide and he looked up at David like he was something to be treasured. 

Eddy was now shirtless, but still wore tacky suspenders, donning hot pink sunglasses and dancing around Ashley. The crowd had pretty much moved on to get behind the bride and groom’s ridiculous antics and another song had begun to play. David motioned for Patrick to look over his shoulder to see what was happening next to them. 

Patrick chuckled when he saw his friend trying and failing to strip out of a complicated costume for his sister. He turned back to David and let out a breath, “Color me shocked.” He tilted his head back and David admired the long column of his throat and the cords of muscle that strained as he laughed. David moved to lift up from Patrick’s lap but Patrick tightened his grip on David’s hips. 

“Wait. Please—,” Patrick pleaded. He looked up at David with a look of sweet desperation. David nodded and gently lowered his weight back down on Patrick’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, leaned their foreheads together, and pressed slowly, firmly into Patrick, letting the other man feel their hard lengths against each other.

“Holy fuck,” Patrick stuttered. He was shaking slightly. 

“I know,” David whispered back into the breath they shared. 

They both heard Ashley at the same time, screeching, “For fucks sake, Rachel! Have a little fun for once in your life!” The two men weren’t sure what had caused the escalation, but Rachel was scowling at Ashley and flashed an angry look at Eddy. 

David could sense when a word vomit was about to happen and Rachel was about to spew some drunken words she was going to regret. He could feel it. The red in her face was quickly matching the red in her hair. 

“Oh, _ I’m sorry _ , Ashley. I’m finding it a little difficult to have fun because I thought you made it pretty clear you didn’t want any hookers or strippers at your bachelorette party!” Rachel pointedly looked at Eddy and tipped her head towards David and Patrick when she said  _ hookers and strippers _ . 

David’s jaw dropped. He could feel the anger buzzing under Patrick’s skin at Rachel’s stinging words. 

Patrick looked over to Rachel in horror realizing it still best not to stand at the moment, “What the fuck, Rach?”

Eddy stood in front of a stunned Ashley and said, “That’s enough.” He took Rachel by the arm, grabbed his shirt, and escorted her out of the party room. 

A few minutes later Stevie, Patrick, and some of the other bridesmaids were consoling a crying and hysterical Ashley in one of the lounge booths. 

David stepped outside to get some fresh air and work through some confusing thoughts and feelings about Patrick. He’d never felt such a strong connection with a client before and it was getting dangerously close to crossing a line.  _ Who am I kidding?  _ David thought,  _ I leaped over the fucking line as soon as I agreed to that dance.  _ David had spent a little over forty hours with Patrick Brewer and he was smitten. 

David kicked at some rocks and looked up to notice Rachel and Eddy having a heated argument in the parking lot. Rachel had her arms crossed and looked like an injured bird. Eddy was waving his arms wildly looking at her with disappointment and frustration. A cab pulled up and he opened the door for Rachel. She hugged him before stepping into the cab and he patted her back weakly in an attempt to reciprocate the hug. 

Eddy walked back towards the building and caught sight of David. He nodded at David in recognition. 

“Hey man,” Eddy clapped David on the back and the two men leaned against a cement column for a few moments. 

“Ashley and Patrick are good people,” Eddy sighed, still a little tipsy. “I don’t deserve Ashley.” 

“You both seem to make each other very happy,” David replied. 

Eddy visibly cheered up and smiled at David’s words. He cleared his throat and placed his hands on his knees, “Patrick—he, you know I used to think he was like the Golden Boy. I could never measure up and he just made it look so easy, you know,” He looked up in question at David and continued, “I watched him rise to the top of the class, lead vocals and guitar in our stupid little band at open mic nights, and pitch a perfect game our senior year. Oh—this one time he spent every afternoon for three weeks walking an elderly dog at the shelter until it got adopted because it showed up at his house one day and his parents wouldn’t let him keep it—,” 

David smiled and scrunched up his shoulders, feeling a fondness for teenaged Patrick Brewer. It was an awkward but an endearing confession from Patrick’s best friend. 

Then Eddy’s nostalgic tone turned serious, “And I  _ thought  _ I saw him fall in love with the perfect girl.” his head tipped back to the parking lot where he’d ushered Rachel into a cab. 

“Oh,” David replied in understanding. 

Eddy acknowledged David’s understanding then studied a pebble on the ground. “That wasn’t love and turns out she isn’t all that perfect,” He looked back up to David, “Patrick didn’t deserve all those years of—of not having someone...like you.” 

David just nodded, folded his arms, and hummed. Eddy smiled back at David and stood up readying himself to return inside. He spoke out to the cool night air, “God knows I don’t deserve Ashley, but somehow she still wants me after everything I’ve done,” Eddy clapped his hand on David’s shoulder as he now had a habit of doing and leaned in, “don’t fuck it up, man.”

“Okay,” David replied weakly, averting Eddy’s gaze. 

Eddy grinned and his cheery nature returned, “Good. Now I hear there’s supposed to be a piñata in there full of flavored condoms and lube, so let’s prepare ourselves, buddy.” 

  
  


David’s brows shot up in horror at the image he saw as he re-entered the lounge. “Ohmygod!” 

Stevie was blindfolded, holding what appeared to be a fourteen inch dildo, and swinging it at an even larger phallic-shaped piñata. He sidled up next to Patrick with a smile and shimmy of his shoulders. Patrick laughed hysterically with the rest of the crowd as Stevie kept swinging and missing the piñata, frequently getting hit in the face by the furry black paper ‘balls’ of the swinging cock. 

“This is what she gets for being such an asshole!” Patrick shouted over the cheers and leaned over to catch David up on the change in festivities. It appeared Ashley had moved on from Rachel’s outburst and was enjoying the new form of entertainment. 

The pair quickly and comfortably attached themselves to one another. Patrick had his right arm hooked around David again, only now his hands dared to roam lower than the small of David’s back and would occasionally squeeze his hip, and play with the opening hem of his back pockets. David had his left arm draped over Patrick’s shoulder. He traced lines in the curve of Patrick’s bicep and scratched at the hairs along his neck. David sighed with the pleasure of feeling comfortable and relaxed in Patrick’s arms. 

“Ugh, I can’t watch this. That’s my baby sister,” Patrick turned away in disgust, hiding his face in David’s neck. Ashley was now wielding the massive dildo and playfully slapped it across Eddy’s face before heading toward the piñata with a determined look on her face. 

Patrick mumbled into David’s neck, “Please tell me when that is over.”

David pet Patrick on the head, “You can hang out there all you like, honey.” 

David felt Patrick’s warm, moist breath exhale just above his clavicle. Patrick placed his right hand solidly in the middle of David’s chest and turned in towards David a few degrees. David continued to pet Patrick’s hair and shoulders, letting him know he could stay. 

Seconds later David felt a small, timid press of lips at the base of his neck that felt electric. The kisses grew less experimental, less hesitant, but still pretty tame for open affection. Then Patrick made a bold, singular journey with his tongue and licked a stripe from the dip in his throat to just below his ear. David laughed at the sensation and Patrick retreated.

“Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away.” 

David was still giggling, “No, no. It just tickles a bit.”

“Ah. Noted,” Patrick grinned mischievously, dove back in, and started blowing raspberries against the same ticklish spot on David’s neck. David threw his head back in laughter and thought about the fact that he’d never had so much fun with someone before.  _ This doesn’t feel like work,  _ he thought. 

David felt something hit the back of his head and soon thereafter witnessed Ashley and Stevie pelting condoms and lube at an unamused Patrick. He swatted away the items and glared at both women while David looked on in amusement. A few moments later a drunken Eddy came up behind them holding the god awful dildo in his hands like a microphone and started serenading Patrick with a slurred, a capella version of  _ The Thong Song _ . 

Patrick’s annoyed look didn’t last much longer before he smiled widely and tried to tackle a surprisingly agile Eddy to the ground. The two friends chased each other around lounge tables and chairs, pummeling the oversized cock at each other, while Patrick tried to capture Eddy. 

Ashley and Stevie clung to their sides in laughter watching the hilarity unfold. 

“Ehhhddddeeeeyy!? You wanna another beer!?” David shouted across the room towards the rumble. Eddy stopped in his tracks and looked towards the bar like a sentinel prairie dog. 

One half second later Patrick slammed into Eddy, “Gotcha!” and David watched Patrick and Eddy fall to the ground with a thud with the force of the tackle. 

_ Oof!  _

David and the women ran over to the men who were groaning in pain on the floor. Patrick looked up at David with a smile. David could get used to that smile. 

“Hi, honey. You okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the film then you know what (and who) comes next. 😁


	7. The Sailboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bachelor party the boys have an important conversation and what was less than two minutes on screen turned into almost 5K words of smut. You're welcome. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I have to send praises and love to the wonderful Missgeevious, The Official Wedding Date AU Naughty Bits Beta! Gee, you've taught me so much in the last week and helped me improve by leaps and bounds in a single week! I'll never be able to thank you enough for all that you've done for me, the Rosebudd, and SC fandom. 🥰
> 
> You're getting this extra-long, smutty chapter a little early just in time for your extended holiday weekend leisure reading! 🎆🎇🎆
> 
> Rating bumped up to E. (Patrick POV)

Patrick was laid out on the floor after finally tackling Eddy to the ground. He looked up to see several heads above him looking down curiously. The first face to come into clear view was—, “David?!” 

“Hi, honey. You okay?” David asked, brows knitted in concern.

He smiled back at David, “I am now that you’re here.” He raised his hand towards David to help him up but David’s face looked back at him quizzically and folks were chuckling all around them. He took a closer look at his own outstretched hand and realized he was pointing a massive dick at David. David must have read the panic on his face because he simply removed the large phallus from his grip like it was no big deal and helped Patrick to his feet. 

“Hmm. Thanks,” Patrick said as he brushed off. He looked down to see Eddy still moaning on the floor and asking David for a beer.

“Oh, and thanks for the assist back there. You picked up on Eddy’s love language pretty quickly,” Patrick beamed.

“It’s a gift,” David gestured with a hand and feigned nonchalance before smiling. Patrick wanted to bury himself in the dimples that appeared on both sides of those perfect lips. Not thirty minutes earlier he was working up the courage to ask David for more than a lap dance. He had a strong feeling David also wanted more, but he wasn’t sure if they were on the same page about what it meant. 

Stevie walked up to the two men, looked back and forth between the two of them smiling dopily at each other, and rolled her eyes. “Oh, fuckin’ get it over with already. Who’s taking me home?” 

Patrick cleared his throat, “Lovely, Stevie. And you wonder why you keep getting overlooked for a promotion in customer service?” 

David chimed in, “I’ll take the ladies. They’re less likely to vomit and I saw Ashley drive here in a Mercedes SUV, not a small brown box on wheels.” 

Patrick handed David his sister’s keys. He paused and tried not to sound too desperate, “I’ll meet you back at the house, soon? Then can we talk?” 

David looked Patrick up and down knowingly and his eyes darkened. “Sure. We can _talk_ or whatever,” David intoned. 

Patrick‘s skin buzzed with nervous excitement. He was focused on getting the drunken asses home as soon as physically, and lawfully, as possible. He looked over at the shattered piñata overflowing with various lubricants and condoms. He bounced up and down on his heels a few times and after a few moments of internal will-they-won’t-they dialogue he decided to grab a handful of the colorful prophylactics. _Just in case._

***

Patrick dropped off two other members of the wedding party and only Eddy remained in the car, a few miles from his apartment. Eddy would be living there only a few more nights until he moved in permanently to the apartment he shared with Ashley, where David had probably already dropped off Ashley and Stevie. Patrick didn’t want David to have to wait long, it had been a long day, after all. 

“So, a boyfriend, huh?” Eddy asked sloppily. 

Patrick shrugged and replied, “Yeah. Surprised me, too.” 

“I’m proud of you, buddy,” Eddy said cheerily and placed his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and shook him with congratulations. 

Patrick accepted Eddy’s approval with a nod and smile. Eddy slumped over in the passenger seat and looked out the window. Eddy opened his mouth like he was about to say something and then deflated a little more. 

“You okay over there, man?” Patrick asked.

Eddy looked over at Patrick, “Nah, just--,” he hesitated a beat, then continued, “--it’s really good to see you like this, Pricky.” 

“Like what? And please, _do not_ call me that in front of David.” 

Eddy giggled, “ _See_ ,” he poked his finger at Patrick’s arm for emphasis, “like that!” he teased. 

Patrick swatted at Eddy’s hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

He pulled up to Eddy’s apartment then helped the wobbly man to the door. Patrick walked back to the car and Eddy yelled to him, “Go get ‘em Puddin’ Pop!” 

Patrick shook his head and shoved his hands deep into his polka-dotted pockets as he walked back to the car. He was quickly reminded of where he was hoping the night’s festivities were going when he felt the wrappers of several condoms and lube he’d stuffed in his pockets before leaving the country club. 

_Right. David._

He thought about David waiting for him at his parent’s house. He hopped into the brown box on wheels and excitedly made his way back to the Brewer family residence. 

  
  


When Patrick pulled into the driveway towards the detached garage and past the sailboat, he noticed the kitchen light was on. Clint kept the sailboat parked out front and spoke with Patrick earlier in the day about taking it out after the wedding. Tomorrow they would be headed to a coastal vineyard for the rehearsal dinner and actual wedding. His father planned to bring the boat along so the family could enjoy some time together after Ashley and Eddy took off for their honeymoon. 

Patrick was lost in his thoughts as he lowered the garage door and started planning away the romantic weekend ahead with David. Many thoughts involved a bed. He made his way towards the house, scratched his shoes against the doormat at the side entrance, and felt his heart flutter when he caught a glimpse of David through the window. 

David stood at the kitchen island flipping through what was probably one of Marcy’s M’Lady magazines. He wore the tight black skinny jeans, his vampirish t-shirt was still miraculously crisp white, and _the jacket._ David looked divine. Patrick had had his hands underneath that jacket a lot tonight and he’d been intoxicated by the smell of David’s neck combined with the hint of leather from the jacket. Patrick remembered being buried in that juncture, his lips navigated the contours of David’s neck, and he’d been hypnotized by the texture of stubble against his tongue. Patrick wanted to explore that small, ticklish patch of skin beneath his ear for hours, months if allowed. 

More than anything, what Patrick wanted was to see David’s open, joyous smile again. He was already addicted to spending time with David. He wanted to be responsible for bringing David more joy and laughter. 

Patrick opened the door and David immediately smiled when he looked towards him. _There it is. God he’s so beautiful_ , Patrick thought to himself. 

“Hi,” David said breathily. Patrick thought David sounded almost as nervous as he did. 

“Hi,” Patrick replied then shoved a hand in one pocket as he approached the kitchen island, opposite David. 

A platter of vegetables laid on the counter and David held out a sticky note in what appeared to be Marcy’s cursive script. David picked up a celery stick, pointed it at Patrick and announced, “I’m not sure I agree with what your mom calls ‘snacks,’ but I appreciate the gesture and the cute little heart.” 

Patrick smirked at David and captured the vegetable stalk, “David, I’m pretty sure that’s a ‘BM’ and those are the bloody mary ingredients for brunch tomorrow,” he informed a now embarrassed David. 

“Oh. Huh,” he swallowed thickly, “well that explains why it was next to the vodka.” David looked guiltily down at the small empty glass and open bottle of vodka on the counter. 

“It’s okay, David.” Patrick obtained a small glass for himself, unscrewed the cap of the bottle, and poured them both a healthy shot of the clear liquid in a show of solidarity. David accepted his drink and both men lifted their glasses in silent cheers. Patrick downed his shot quickly while David was more demure in his consumption, but it gave Patrick the opportunity to watch the long, exposed column of David’s neck as he swallowed back the shot. 

Patrick suddenly remembered something, turned to rummage through the refrigerator for a few moments, and emerged with a small sour cream container. He placed it in front of David. “I saved this for you earlier today, after the barbecue.” David looked at him with skepticism and hesitantly opened the container. He lit up when he discovered it was a small piece of cheesecake. 

“Patrick!” David was glee-ridden and he looked at Patrick with dark, glittering eyes. 

Patrick tried to be cool as he looked away and explained the thoughtful gesture, “By the noises you made when you were eating your second piece today, I thought you might like some for later. I had to hide it or else my Dad would have found it and then Mom would have made this whole big deal about it, it’s nothing, really—”

Patrick never finished because David’s mouth now took up all his available breath and sound. With David’s lips on his own, he soon forgot or cared what he was saying. The frenetic clash of lips tasted a little like vodka and a lot like what Patrick had been craving all night. David held his head in his warm hands and pressed his hips against the counter. Patrick braced himself with one arm on the counter to keep from falling as he relaxed into the closed-mouth kiss and clung tightly to David. 

It wasn’t a long kiss. Patrick thought to himself that they really needed to stop surprising each other with kisses. Patrick wanted their next kiss—no, kisses—to be intentional. David still cradled Patrick’s head and his eyes were dark, his features relaxed, and Patrick melted into the feeling of David gently stroking a thumb along his temple. David rested his hands on Patrick's shoulders and they were still pressed together from the waist down. 

“Hi,” David said softly, a crooked line formed with his pressed lips.

“Hi.” 

Suddenly Patrick began to feel a bit paralyzed. He didn’t know where this moment was supposed to go next. He was afraid that if he said the wrong thing or made the wrong move that he would lose whatever they were starting to build here. 

David must have read the concern on Patrick’s face because the crooked line was flattening out and a crease began to form between David’s brows. David started to pull away, but Patrick held him tight, eliciting a confused look from David. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m gay,” Patrick blurted out in what felt like ripping off a band-aid. 

“Okay,” David replied softly and began to rub soothingly up and down Patrick’s arms. 

“David. God, I really want to kiss you again,” Patrick confessed and David beamed in response, “I want to do so many things with you. Fuck, David. There are so many things I want to do to you, but—” Patrick was frustrated and the heated look he was getting from David was making it very difficult for him to say what he needed to say. 

“But?” 

“—but I only want that if you want that, too,” Patrick poured out his feelings.

David nodded while he continued to smooth his hands up and down Patrick’s arm. It must have taken a second for David to register what Patrick was asking before a faraway look washed over his face. 

“David, do you understand what I’m asking you?” Patrick pleaded. He pushed himself away from the counter and wrapped both arms around David’s waist. The intensity of David’s gaze returned and he studied Patrick. 

“Please, say something. I can give you time, David. I don’t want you to think I’m asking you to work. Or to work for free. If you don’t want this like I do, then we don’t do anything. You said to ‘talk money before sex’ and I figured this was the closest thing to that conversation. When we kiss,” Patrick struggled to find the words that didn’t make him sound crazy or desperate, but he forged ahead, “kissing you finally feels like how it’s supposed to feel. I want you, David—and when all of this is over, I’m still going to want you.” 

David dropped his hands from Patrick’s arms, stepped back, and folded his arms across his chest. “That’s all very sweet,” David said cordially before going on the defensive, “but you don’t know anything about me. I’m damaged goods. I’m not a nice person like you. Believe me, after all of this is over, you aren’t going to want _this.”_ David gestured at himself, bordering on hysterics. 

Patrick hadn’t seen this side of David. It was unexpected to hear David talk about himself like that, but Patrick didn’t care about his past. Patrick was worried _he_ would be the one freaked out about a relationship. 

Patrick decided to flip the script on David. “A very wise, very handsome expert on the matter once wrote that ‘everyone has the exact love life they want.’” 

David looked up and narrowed his eyes at Patrick, “Hmm, that’s a bold claim.” 

Patrick walked forward slowly, bracketing his arms on both sides of David’s head, against the refrigerator. He leaned in closely, “David,” he whispered, “close your eyes.” 

David tilted his head and groaned, “Seriously?”

“David,” Patrick scolded, “close your eyes.” 

David huffed and closed his eyes, a very tiny hint of a smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. 

Patrick moved in closer and whispered in David’s right ear, “Relax, David. You’re safe with me.” David exhaled and unfolded his arms in response. 

“Good.” Patrick moved to the other side and whispered in his left ear, “Now, forget the past, stop worrying, and here’s what I do know—,” David’s lips blossomed into a sideways smirk. 

Patrick hovered millimeters above David’s perfect mouth when he continued, “—You give more of yourself than you expect of others, you’re incredibly smart and a fast learner, you’re always trying to find ways to help people, you make me laugh, I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and—” 

David opened his eyes in anticipation of Patrick’s last praise. 

Patrick looked in David’s eyes and with self-assuredness said, “David, for what it’s worth, I think you’re a good person, too.” 

David tilted his head back as much as he could given the fridge, nodded minutely, and hummed affirmations. “Right, mmhm, it’s just that when I did this I said you were a _nice_ person.” He looked back at Patrick who nodded along to the rebuttal, lips curled slightly in amusement. 

“I know.“ Patrick was feeling confident that his turning-of-the-tables had worked.

“Oh,” David breathed out in a mix of frustration and delight, “I just need you to say _nice_ person.” 

Patrick still hovered over David, but moved to whisper again in David’s right ear, “You’re a good person.” 

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist, nearly picked him up, and pressed him back against the counter. Patrick wasn’t used to being manhandled like this. David’s gaze was sparking something in the pit of Patrick’s stomach. 

“Patrick, that’s not nice.” 

Patrick brought his hand up to cup the side of David’s face. “David, do you—,” 

“Yes, I want you.” David replied quietly. 

Patrick wrapped his fingers around David’s neck, felt the hairs between his fingers as their lips met in a tender, gentle kiss. David splayed his hands across his back, pulling him closer.. Patrick opened his mouth slightly, allowing David’s tongue to sweep inside and send chills down his spine. Patrick chased the feeling and licked along David’s upper lip. The kiss deepened and teeth and tongue were clashing. Patrick was electrified by the feeling of stubble against his lips and cheeks. 

Patrick kissed along the side of David’s mouth, down his jaw line, and into the curve of David’s neck where he longed to return. He pulled gently at the lapel of David’s jacket and kissed along his throat. When Patrick reached the ticklish spot below David’s ear he expected David to squirm or laugh like before, but instead, a low groan escaped David’s mouth that Patrick could feel vibrating just under the skin of his throat. The sound awakened a carnal need in Patrick. 

He extracted himself from David and launched them both towards the back door.

David had a confused expression on his face and asked, “Why--why are we going out...outside?”

Patrick stopped at the threshold of the door and laid it all out, “David, we’re going to the boat. There’s a bed, blankets, even snacks if I know my dad. Because I’d really like to hear you make more of those noises, as loud as you want, and I’d like that to happen for us on a bed more than two doors down from my parent’s room.”

David nodded then paused. “Wait!” He ran towards the kitchen, grabbed the cheesecake, and a few bottles of water before heading back to the door. “Just in case your mom found your dad’s hidden snacks--and for rehydration,” he justified. 

Patrick grabbed David’s free hand and the two dashed the few yards to the boat. Patrick assisted David into the boat first and then fumbled slightly getting himself aboard. 

Patrick watched as David entered the cabin, looked around, and shrugged off his leather jacket. “Oh, this is very nice and cozy.”

Patrick lit a lantern, double checked to make sure the boat was stocked, and tried to discreetly empty the contents of his pockets on the table. David walked towards him as Patrick laid out the contents of his pockets on the table with a half shrug, “I might have had a good feeling about tonight.” 

“Oh, honey. We can do better than that.” David winked at Patrick and extracted a few items from his leather jacket. “Here--” he placed a small bottle of lube and some condoms of much higher quality on the table, “I may have had a very good feeling about tonight, too.” 

Patrick was pulled in by his waistband of those terrible polka dotted trousers and David teased a finger along the button and waistline. His heart raced as David moved him a step backwards and pushed him to a seated position on the small cabin bed. 

David’s eyes were dark, his skin glowed in the warm light of the lantern, and he moved to straddle Patrick as he’d done earlier in the night. 

“Now. Where were we?” David asked. 

Patrick splayed his hands across David’s thighs then gripped them tightly. “Holy fuck, David--,” he breathed out shakily. He watched David’s lips part to form a smile and leaned in urgently to capture that open-mouthed smile in a kiss. His tongue was eager to explore any part of David it could and David pressed back in equal measure as they navigated each other’s mouths. David gently wrapped one hand around Patrick’s neck and smoothed the other one down over his pectoral muscles. Patrick hummed when David squeezed lightly at his chest. He slid his hands from David’s thighs to his ass while they kissed. 

David pulled back from their heady make out session first. They both needed to catch a breath. 

“Everything okay?” David asked in a whisper. 

“Perfect.” 

David pushed his pelvis forward, Patrick gripped his ass in response. David rocked back, and Patrick squeezed his ass, pulling him in again as he rocked forward. 

“There you go,” David encouraged. 

David’s words only made Patrick’s senses feel more heightened. His body was answering to touch and sound in ways he’d never known possible. His innate response to David, the overwhelming rightness of feeling a man--this impossibly gorgeous and beautiful man--grinding against his body, felt like deliverance. 

David stroked a finger along Patrick’s face at the edge of his hairline and along his temple as they established a slow, steady roll. David spoke softly, “You can take this as fast or slow and as far as you want. Ask me anything. I want this to be good for you.” 

“S’good, David,” Patrick said breathlessly and he recaptured David’s mouth. Patrick moved one hand from a grip on David’s ass and teased just beneath the hem of David’s shirt. 

David took the hint and quickly pulled off the shirt. Patrick immediately buried his face in David’s chest before the shirt was completely removed. Goosebumps formed along David’s skin as Patrick gently raked his fingertips along David’s sides and pawed at the hair on his chest. As Patrick moved his lips over David’s chest he felt the hard peak of a nipple and licked at it experimentally, looking up at David for a reaction. David ground his hips down harder in response and hummed in pleasure. 

Patrick lifted them both to lie David gently on his back, Patrick on his knees between David’s legs. David moved to sit up a bit, but Patrick placed a palm on his chest, pressing him back down to the bed. David made no protest. Patrick quickly discarded his tacky polo shirt and grunted as David pulled him down by his arms until they were pressed together chest to thighs. 

Patrick felt like he was being consumed by all of David. David’s lips were distracting, his chest was distracting, his arms, his legs, the delicious press of David’s hard, clothed cock when it pressed against Patrick’s thigh or against his own throbbing erection was near overwhelming. Everything required all of Patrick’s attention and he couldn’t possibly give all of those impressive parts the attention they deserved. He tried to keep his mouth and tongue moving with David’s, but then a freckle on David’s shoulder needed to be kissed, and then the feel of hard muscle and wiry hair beneath him absolutely required further exploration with hands and tongue. It was mind blowing how much he wanted and how much David generously allowed him to take. 

David’s right leg opened and wrapped around his thigh. “Holy fuck!’ Patrick cried out as the movement pressed their cocks closer. 

Patrick bucked in response and short fingernails dug into his back as David let out the sweetest little moan. Patrick gripped the thigh wrapped around him as he kissed down David’s chest, down the thick line of hair towards the waistband of David’s jeans. David was petting Patrick’s hair and encouraging him. Patrick relished the tiny moans and hitches of breath he earned as he moved lower and lower. Patrick had the sudden overwhelming urge to bury his face in David’s groin. _Not yet,_ he thought, _I don’t want this to end just yet._

Patrick pulled back abruptly and sat up on his knees. 

“David--,” he panted. Patrick needed a moment to calm down. His body, his dick in particular, was processing what was happening more rapidly than his brain could process what was happening. For so long he struggled for his body to even get on the same page as his brain when it came to sex. 

“Is everything okay?” David leaned up on one elbow and his brows were drawn in worry. Patrick immediately felt sorry for pulling away so quickly and decided he would let his dick take the lead for a few more minutes.

“Oh, God yes!” He leaned back down and gave David a searing kiss before he sat back up. “Can we take our pants off?”

“Fuck, yes!” David unbuttoned his jeans and Patrick stood to shed his trousers. In less than three seconds David had shimmied out of those impossibly tight jeans and Patrick was staring down at the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

David wore tight black briefs, his hard cock strained against the fabric, and one arm was tucked behind his head. He clearly enjoyed the fact Patrick was drinking in every inch of his body. Patrick hadn’t completely realized what his hands were doing until David’s eyes trailed down to Patrick’s pale blue boxers. Patrick, hands shoved in his boxers, squeezed and stroked his own cock while staring at David laid out just for him. 

David moved his free hand slowly down his chest and palmed over the black fabric. Patrick watched David’s dick respond to the touch.

“F— fuck.” Patrick was buzzing out of his skin and he was embarrassingly close to coming before he got to touch David’s dick. _Just ask, Patrick,_ he told himself. He squeezed at the base of his erection and tried to regain composure. 

Patrick laid down next to David and before he could ask for anything, David rolled on top of him and they were kissing again. Tongues explored, finding new and exciting territory every time. Patrick thought their verbal banter developed over the last day had been thrilling, but this—good God—this chase of tongues and mouths and rolling, pulsing bodies he experienced with David was absolutely exquisite. 

“Oh god. Oh fuck, David.” 

David smiled and hummed and moaned sweet affirmations into his skin in response to Patrick’s expletives. Patrick would lose all filters to never stop hearing those sounds. 

David kissed down Patrick’s chest and explored the patch of skin south of his belly button and north of his boxers. He felt a stubbled chin press against his cock occasionally and the tight, hot coil in his belly was building quickly. 

“What can I do about this, Patrick?” 

Patrick opened his eyes. They had been clenched shut. He looked down and David hovered over his hips, tantalizingly close to the tent in his boxers, and a devilish grin looked back at him. 

“Can I touch you?” David asked.

Patrick pulled off his boxers in one eager pull of elastic and David was looking at his dick like it was three slices of cheesecake. 

“Please—it won’t take long. Just looking at you, fuck, I feel like I could come, David. I’ve never been this turned on,” Patrick begged.

Apparently David wanted to torture Patrick a little longer because he placed a hand on Patrick’s shin and swept it along his knee and thigh until his thumb teased the inner part of Patrick’s thigh just grazing his swollen and tender balls.

“Fucking hell, David!” Patrick careened and bucked his hips in the air. He pulled David on top of him and smashed together their mouths in a hot, wet tangle. He went wild and thrust his hips into David and grabbed David’s ass, grinding into him, and desperately taking whatever he could. 

“That’s right, fuck me, Patrick. Mmhmm, fuck me,” David spurred him on between gasps for oxygen as they rutted wildly against each other.

Patrick started to slip his fingers beneath the black fabric of David’s Tom Ford briefs, earning him a gratifying sound and a bruising bite on the lip. Patrick growled in frustration and frenzy. 

David let out an unbridled laugh and held himself up with one hand. “Go ahead. You have my permission to take them off.” 

Patrick’s brain scrambled to comprehend what David had said, but once again he relinquished control to his hands and body and slipped both hands under the designer briefs and pulled them gently down David’s long legs. His body seemed to know what to do before his brain caught on a millisecond later. 

“Aghhh—“ Patrick was so sensitive and when he felt David’s dick sliding along his own it was almost too much. He stilled the two of them for a moment and breathed deeply. 

Patrick was naked, pressed beneath another man’s naked body, in a bed. _How is this real? How did I not know the way this could feel?_ he thought to himself. Patrick wanted to make this feeling last, hold on to it. In his past he only had short glimpses of ecstasy in a particularly good orgasm where he could focus just long enough to get off. 

“Hey,” David held himself up, an arm braced by Patrick’s head, hips pressed together but still, and whispered, “is this too much? We can--we can slow down.” 

Patrick breathed out slowly and kissed that distracting, gorgeous freckle on David’s shoulder, “I just want to remember this. I was about to come, but I don’t want this to end just yet. It’s never ever felt so fucking good. I never want it to end, David.” 

David drew soothing, imaginary lines on his chest and tapped him on his sternum when he finished talking. “What stupid rule says it has to end after you come the first time?” David waggled his eyebrows, “I think we’re just getting staaahaa--”. 

Patrick rolled his hips up against David and grasped both of David's firm cheeks in each hand as David tried to finish his sentence with something between a laugh and a moan. Patrick couldn’t recall ever ejaculating more than once in a twenty-four hour period since he was a teenager, but he was willing to test the physical laws of nature with David. 

David rolled to the side and sat back slightly, “Hmm, if you think this feels good now, just you wait.” He leaned over and grabbed the small bottle of lube from the table. Patrick admired the vision that was this gorgeous man stroking and slicking up his thick, impressive cock with lube.

David placed another moderate amount of lube in his hands and slathered a little on Patrick’s belly before he wrapped those long fingers around Patrick’s length. 

“Fffuck,”Patrick whined, in disbelief at how good it felt to have David stroke him up and down a few times. He reached for David’s slicked up cock.

It was hot, it felt like velvet, and it pulsed in his hands. More importantly, when he thumbed experimentally over the head David made a tiny little hum of appreciation. He looked back up at David and wrapped his other hand around David’s neck to kiss him. It was an awkward angle to maintain as they jacked each other, but Patrick needed to kiss David again. 

David flipped them over, bringing Patrick on top of him. He opened his legs and wrapped them around Patrick’s waist. It brought their sweat and lube slick bodies even closer together, their cocks sliding against each other as they rocked. David let Patrick set the rhythm again.

Patrick pumped and circled his hips against David and his vision started to blur. He heard David chant his name into his neck and shoulders and he was teetering close to the edge. 

He pumped once, twice, then heard a low growling “Unghhhh.” David’s hips snapped up to meet his own, he felt David’s wet, hot come between their bodies, and he heard David whisper, “Come for me, Patrick. Let go and come for me.” It felt like he was falling in zero gravity and he came hard. Patrick collapsed on top of David and he sought recovery in the crook of David’s neck that somehow smelled even better than before. 

David stroked his hair, back, and sides while they came down from the orgasmic high. Patrick wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he could spend forever in David’s arms. The floating feeling was new. He’d never had an orgasm that intense before. 

  
  


***

After cleaning up their shared mess, rehydrating, laughing, and David sharing one small bite of cheesecake with Patrick, they settled laying face to face on the small cabin bed in only their underwear. Patrick tucked himself into the arch of safety that was David’s neck and secured his arm around David’s waist. They laid in silence, not really sleeping, but not speaking either. 

“I think you were right,” Patrick spoke out to the silence. 

“Hmm?” 

Patrick lifted his head. “Last night. When you said you thought I’d never truly enjoyed sex. You were right.”

“Oh, Patrick. I didn’t mean, I’m sorry—“

Patrick kissed him to stop the protests. 

But that was a miscalculated move because he kept kissing David and David kept kissing him back. The kiss deepened, hands roamed, David slotted a knee between Patrick’s legs, and in moments Patrick was achingly hard again. 

David reached between them and palmed Patrick over his boxers. “Mmm, seems like someone got the message that it’s okay to have seconds.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Patrick breathed out. He pressed his forehead against David’s and looked down between them to watch David’s hand. 

“Hey,” David whispered. When Patrick looked up to David’s eyes he felt deft hands slip into his boxers, wrap around him, and thumb over the head of his cock. They kissed slowly and lazily as David stroked Patrick through a second mind-blowing orgasm. 

Patrick didn’t remember much after that, other than saying David’s name repeatedly as he came. He must have fallen asleep soon after because the next thing he knew he awoke to the early morning sun, feeling a hand on his hip, a mess of hair pressed between his shoulder blades, and the unmistakable feeling of David’s erection pressing into the small of his back. _Oh god, he’s also completely naked_ , Patrick realized, noting that nothing was separating their skin-on-skin contact. 

When Patrick shifted slightly he hissed at the feeling of his own hard on. He heard David moan, then pull himself tighter into Patrick’s back. Now David’s morning wood was firmly pressed against Patrick’s cheeks. Patrick bit back a groan, trying not to wake David, and squeezed his cock to alleviate some of the pressure. 

The last 24 hours, no—the last two days with David, had been quite a revelation and the fact his dick was still showing any ability to stand after last night was a miracle. 

Patrick could hear the sounds of the sprinklers coming on and— _Oh God, no, that’s the water hose,_ Patrick realized. He then heard the unmistakable whistling of Clint Brewer’s morning merriment. 

“Hrrghh—“ 

Patrick heard David grumble and whispered, “Shh, David. My dad is right outside.” 

“Whaa?” David lifted his head, hair rumpled. Patrick looked over his shoulder and smiled at how beautiful David was, even this early in the morning, with messy hair and sleepy eyes. 

Patrick was also acutely aware of other parts of David that were awake. When Patrick leaned over to try and find his phone to check the time he incidentally backed his ass into David causing the man to groan in response and grip his waist. 

“Hmmm, don’t move.” 

Patrick froze. He looked back over his shoulder to see a pained, but pleasurable look on David’s face. “What seems to be the problem back there?” 

“Oh, no problem. Everything’s perfect. Your ass is perfect. So perfect. I just need a minute.” David's voice was gravely with sleep, whiny with need, and frustrated. 

Patrick grinned, pressed his ass back slowly and deliberately, feeling David’s cock press against him. 

Instead of a moan, Patrick got a hard bite on the shoulder. 

“Ouch!” Patrick turned over to face David who was smirking at him.

* _tap tap*_

“Ahoy, mateys!” Clint’s muffled voice was coming from the window of the cabin, and luckily he wasn’t trying to peek in to see what was going on. At least David had the decency to throw a sheet over them in the night. 

“Holy fuck!” David exclaimed into a pillow, trying to bury himself behind Patrick. 

“Mornin’ Dad.” Patrick called out flatly. 

Clint laughed, “Sounds like the bachelor party was a success—,” 

“Dad!” Patrick shouted in embarrassment. David chuckled with amusement. 

“Remember we set sail at 10am!” Clint reminded them as he walked away, humming what Patrick made out to be the tune of _Rock the Boat._

Patrick collapsed on his back, previous signs of arousal flagged. He shook his head while David leaned over him, propped up on one arm, and amused by his embarrassment. 

“What?” Patrick asked.

“I’m just thinking about how we have roughly two hours before we have to leave and I could really use a shower…” 

“Mmhmm. Go on? I’m listening.” 

David played with his cuticles. “Well, to save time and precious natural resources I was thinking you could probably just share the shower with me, yeah?”

Patrick was nodding up and down, “Yeah, that sounds. Yep.” Patrick pulled David in for a kiss and the two quickly donned minimal amounts of clothing necessary to slip into the house. They collected their things and made it back to Patrick’s room in record timing. 

Patrick learned why David charged extra for oral. David pressed Patrick against the glass tile, whispered filthy things in his ear, and when he sank to his knees Patrick felt like he was in a fever dream. The moment David wrapped his lips around Patrick’s cock was a picture he will never forget. He looked down at those dark, gorgeous eyes that stared back up at him with hunger, like his body was being worshiped, like David knew exactly how to extract every ounce of pleasure from Patrick’s body. 

Patrick noticed David was a big fan of his thighs, his ass, his whole body really. David expressed his enthusiasm both physically and vocally. Patrick knew he was physically fit, but he had never really thought of himself as sexy or desirable. Not until David. The way David looked at him, touched him, spoke to him made him feel wanted and desired in a way he’d never felt before. The way David looked up at him now, water misting around them, the image of his mouth full of Patick’s cock, lips humming with pleasure around the base, and jacking himself. The vision made Patrick feel confident if he could inspire such a response in someone as gorgeous and unattainable as David. 

Patrick swiped his thumb across David’s wet brow and down his cheek. He whispered, “David,” and squeezed his shoulder in warning. He was close. The look in David’s eyes grew more intense and he doubled his efforts which Patrick didn’t think was possible. Patrick felt his cock hit the back of David’s throat with greater pressure and the knuckle that had been massaging his perineum was now a gentle, playful finger circling the sensitive skin around his hole. Patrick shouted out and dug his fingers into David’s shoulder as he came. The blinding, floating feeling washed over him. 

He pulled David up from his knees and kissed him hard. He tasted the bitter salty hint of himself and reached down to finally get a chance to touch David’s dick again, maybe even be brave enough to ask to put his mouth on it. 

“Your writhing and moaning was inspiring. And so are these thighs.” David panted into Patrick’s mouth between kisses. 

“That’s so hot. You came, just from that?” 

“Mmmhmm. The way you were looking down at me was pretty intense. It’s not hard to imagine you fucking me with that look on your face.” A chill ran up Patrick’s spine at the thought of being inside David. David leaned his head against Patrick’s shoulder, letting the now cooling water run down both of them as their breaths evened out. 

The two men toweled off and tried to manage what little time they had left keeping their hands off one another long enough to pack for the wedding weekend at the vineyard. Patrick didn’t worry too much about packing any of the tacky flavored lube or condoms since it seemed like David would have them, ahem, covered. 

Patrick carried the bags down the stairs as his mother and father packed the rest of the car. 

“Hi Boys!” Marcy greeted them both with a cheery disposition and motherly warmth.

“Mom! Here, let me grab those for you!” Patrick leaned down to kiss his mom on the cheek and took the bag she was carrying. 

David watched as Marcy and Clint exchanged knowing glances at one another as their son seemed to have a little extra pep in his step this morning. Clint also started humming _that song_ again. 

“David?” 

“Yes, Mrs. Brewer?” David watched Patrick load the cars and paid particular attention to the crease of denim that clung to the space between the back of Patrick’s thighs and the curve of his ass. 

“Are you a boatsman, dear?” She asked, tipping her head towards the sailboat. 

David gave a small laugh and offered Marcy his arm and escorted her to the car with the sailboat in tow behind. “Oh. I am _now_ , ma’am,” he intoned suggestively as they approached Patrick. 

She giggled and patted David’s arm. “Glad someone’s finally making use of it!” 

Patrick shut the trunk of the car as Marcy and David approached. “Use of what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there!! 
> 
> If you're not familiar with the film and you don't enjoy angst, tap out now and re-join us in Chapter 11. 
> 
> Ch. 8 will be posted on Sunday. Take a break, y'all. Catch up on all the other luscious fic out there. You deserve it!


	8. The Peachification Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick arrive at the weekend wedding venue where they share some intimate moments and some secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Light Angst. 
> 
> If you're not a fan of angst I advise you to take a break now and rejoin us at the conclusion of said angst on Wednesday (Chapter 11). However, the sexy times are not nearly over. If you're willing to hang in there with the angst you'll be rewarded with smut. You do you. 
> 
> Another HUGE shoutout to Missgeevious for Naughty Bits Beta services! 
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to all the musical theatre geeks. You are loved.
> 
> David POV

“This is certainly a unique venue,” David said while Patrick checked them into their room at Herb Ertlinger’s Apple Bottom Village & Fruit Winery. 

“Oh, I know, right?” Patrick added, “This was a bit of a quick engagement and for some reason this happened to be the only venue available for the weekend.” 

“Imagine?” David picked up a pamphlet from the guest services counter and gasped in feigned amazement, “Mmm! Shall we order a sampler for room service?” He shimmied his shoulders playfully at Patrick.

Patrick’s arm was wrapped around his waist and David sighed at the loss when Patrick let go to take the pamphlet. “Ah, sure. We should try this one! It says it is prepared using a _peachification_ process,” He raised a faint brow at David and laughed at the ridiculous list of wines. 

David enjoyed the casual intimacy and how natural and comfortable it felt touching each other. The teasing felt like a never-ending game of foreplay. David leaned in and whispered in Patrick’s ear, “Oh, I think I’m familiar with that process.” He slipped a hand in Patrick’s back pocket and squeezed the firm muscle causing Patrick to let out a tiny yelp of surprise. 

“Get a room!” A scratchy voice called out.

David turned to see Stevie entering the lobby looking somewhat worse for wear, huge sunglasses pulled down, and giving them both a devilish glare. 

David watched as Patrick blushed, quickly finished the check in, and hastily gathered up the room keys to avoid Stevie.

“Hi Stevie! Bye Stevie! See you at brunch in half an hour!” Patrick grabbed David by the hand and pulled him away towards their room. 

David waved demurely at Stevie as he was pulled away. She glared at the two of them suspiciously as she slowly slid the dark frames back up the bridge of her nose. 

The Apple Bottom Village was a small collection of stone cottages and villas along the east side of the winery with a decent view of the vineyards and orchards. Patrick opened the door to the suite they would be sharing for the next three nights and as soon the door closed he pulled David towards the surprisingly tastefully decorated four poster bed. 

“We have 20 minutes before brunch starts,” Patrick muttered and mouthed at David’s neck, pressing him down on the bed, “It’ll take 15 minutes before people realize we are late…” Patrick stood, unbuttoned his shirt, and toed off his shoes. 

“Mmhmm,” David leaned up on his elbows looking appreciatively at the very desperate and very adorable man in front of him. “And I’ll need at least 10 minutes to fix my hair—after, after what exactly is the plan here?” David asked with a crooked smile.

Patrick stalked back towards David and climbed on top of him to straddle his hips. He wrapped a solid hand gently around David’s neck and tilted his head to deliver a very thorough, very tongue heavy kiss. 

“David. I’ve been dying to get my hands and my mouth on your cock. Please, just lie back and let me do things to your body that I’ve been thinking about non-stop for the last two days.” Patrick’s voice was steady even though he was breathing heavily. David was pleasantly surprised at how quickly Patrick’s take-charge personality translated to bedroom activities. 

“Oh, then by all means. Follow your bliss, Patrick.” 

David helped peel off the rest of Patrick’s clothes and shed his own in seconds. He was surprised when Patrick flipped him over onto his belly, and his stomach fluttered when Patrick started kissing down his shoulders and back while he firmly grasped his ass. David couldn’t help but buck into the mattress a few times in response. He felt Patrick’s teeth graze along the back of his thigh and hamstring.

“Patrick, are you—” David gripped the bed sheets and bucked his ass up in the air when Patrick bit down on the meaty flesh of his hamstring. Patrick soothed the bite by kissing the juncture between his thighs and the cheeks of his ass, tantalizingly close to his crack. Surely Patrick couldn’t know that what he was doing felt like a prelude to something more, but David was being pushed nearly to the edge of begging for it. 

David squirmed, his body forced him almost to his knees in response to Patrick’s insistent mouth. Patrick had an arm wrapped around David’s waist to support him while the other free hand continued to massage at his ass and lower back.

Patrick kissed up his back and whispered in his ear, “Fuck, David. You’re so beautiful like this. You talk about my thighs and my ass, but you, you’re gorgeous. Your skin is perfect.” 

David whined in agreement. Patrick’s hard cock rubbed against his ass and he was biting his lips hard because he wanted Patrick to fuck him so badly, but he knew it was too much to ask. He didn’t want to scare Patrick away. 

Patrick pulled David up so they were both on their knees, David leaning back and resting his ass on Patrick’s thighs. He could still feel Patrick’s cock pressed into his back and Patrick’s hand was now wrapped around David’s hard length, eager and angry for attention. David reached behind him to hold Patrick’s head closer, to have some contact with that mess of hair. 

He ground back into Patrick and pumped his hips, jacking into Patrick’s hand several times. “How are you so good at this already? I’m getting really close.” 

“No! No no! Not yet!” Patrick pleaded. He turned David over to lie on his back. David scooted up the bed towards the pillows and Patrick leaned over him. “I need to suck your cock, David. Please?” 

David nodded, opened his legs, and Patrick moved down his body. 

“Holy fuck!” David shouted when Patrick nipped him on the inner thigh and breathed him in deeply. Again, Patrick did not hesitate. He took David into his mouth and the sound of Patrick choking and moaning around him quickly sent David to the edge. 

David gently tapped Patrick on the head. Patrick pulled off with a pop, gasping for air, lips swollen and red and spit slick, eyes wild with lust, and looking up at David. 

“You are a fucking vision,” He swept a thumb across Patrick’s shiny lower lip and like instinct Patrick took the thumb into his mouth and suckled, “I’m gonna come soon.” 

Patrick wrapped a hand around David’s throbbing cock, jacking him steadily, twisting his wrist at the end every third or fourth pump of his fist. It was perfect.

“Come for me, David. I wanna see it. Please—“ 

David arched his back off the bed and came in long spurts over Patrick’s hand. Patrick worked him through it as he came down. He looked down to see Patrick jacking himself fast and hard, kneeling beside David. 

“Fuck, come on me! Yes!” David managed to growl out. Seconds later Patrick was spilling over his own hands and onto David’s chest and stomach. David closed his eyes in the bliss of it all.

He felt the press of a towel in one moment and then the next Patrick was lying next to him, pulling him in for gentle kisses. 

When David was finally able to form words he looked at Patrick and asked, “Are we going to be late for brunch?”

“Maybe. But it was totally worth the _peachification_ process.” Patrick joked and swatted David on the hip. 

“Oh my god.” David threw a pillow at Patrick’s face. “Also, I get to spend quality time with your ass next time.” David saw the hot, hopeful look the words brought out in Patrick's eyes. 

“Well, David, maybe we could skip brunch?” 

David moved to get up from the bed. “Not sure that would be such a good look for the best man, honey.” 

Patrick groaned and reluctantly walked to the bathroom. David ogled his ass and thighs, once again making mental plans for them at a later date and time. He admired how open and confidently Patrick moved around him while naked now. A far cry from the nervous client he met on the plane. This was certainly shaping up to be a new adventure and an interesting _relationship?_ David thought. 

  
  


***

Clint hummed at the cards in his hand, his other hand over his mouth in deep thought. “I think I might just call you.” 

“You know, I think he’s bluffing,” Marcy said. She wore a wide brimmed hat that reminded David of Alexis. 

David was amused by Patrick’s parents. They were _very_ different from Johnny and Moira Rose. They were playing a few rounds of poker in a garden area following brunch and he glanced at Patrick who studied his cards with the same intensity as Clint Brewer. 

“Eh, I’m out. This hand is worthless.” Clint sunk his shoulders and Marcy laid out her cards. 

David and Patrick followed laying out their cards. To no one’s surprise Marcy Brewer won another round of penny poker, clearly keeping the Brewer men’s competitive nature in check. 

Ashley approached Marcy with bubbly enthusiasm, “Mommy! Let’s do the picture thing now for our wedding Insta. The weather is perfect and we have enough people to do _Lord’s Supper_ and _Sunday in the Park!”_

Ashley looked at Patrick with a devilish grin and the flustered look on Patrick’s face told David there must be some inside joke David was missing. _Perhaps Patrick gets just as offended by incorrect art references as I do_ , David thought. 

“Seurat?” David asked.

Several pairs of eyes turned towards David in question at once. Patrick’s head had an added tilt of curiosity about it. David darted his eyes, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. 

David looked at Ashley. “You mean, _A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte?_ The painting by George Seurat,” David added in an obvious tone. Patrick placed a hand on David’s knee to signal him to either move on or calm down. It worked for about one minute. 

“Uh, yeah. That’s what I said.” Ashley brushed off David’s commentary and while she continued he still felt Patrick’s gaze, but didn’t dare try to meet his eyes fearing what else he might see there. David was aware that he could be a lot and being sassy and particular with the bride probably wasn’t a good look right now. 

“We’re recreating classic works of art for our wedding Instagram hashtag # _WalkerDownTheAisle_ and I thought those would be perfect, don’t you think, Trickster?!?” 

Something about Ashley’s voice was really grating on David. Was she purposely pressing Patrick’s buttons in front of everyone? Based on the tempo in which he bounced his knee, Patrick was obviously uncomfortable about whatever it was. 

David opened his mouth to make a defensive comment, but Patrick squeezed David’s leg again. 

“That’s very creative, Ash. I’m sure it’ll turn out great.” Patrick, accommodating as always. Ashley beamed at her big brother sweetly and with something akin to validation. _Why would you tease someone like that if you cared about their opinion?_ David had honestly thought Ashley was being a bit of a bitch, but apparently she just genuinely cared about her brother and his opinions. 

“I’m so glad you think so! You get to be Jesus _again_! C’mon!” Ashley squealed.

David looked at Patrick with an open-mouthed smile, “Ah! _Trickster_ , lucky you!” David clapped. “Center stage for _The *Last* Supper_ ,” David was sure to emphasize the correction aimed at Ashley. “And what, pray tell, does she mean by _again_?” 

Marcy and Ashley’s face lit up and very conveniently Stevie entered the conversation. The three women began to sing:

_Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna_

Patrick turned bright red and buried his face in his hands. 

Suddenly several more family members and wedding party members had formed a choir. David thought for a moment he was trapped in some time-warped real life musical that only happens in movies as the choir gathered around a beet-red Patrick and sang along: 

_Hey JC, JC you're alright by me_

_Sanna Hosanna_

_Hey Superstar_

Patrick laughed at the last of the verse with everyone and waved them off to stop. He explained to David, “As a child, I may have been known to put on a few plays in my parent’s basement.”

“Oh, don’t be modest! Patrick was featured in many productions,” Marcy added as she beamed with pride.

Stevie snorted. “And to think this idiot can get away with acting shy after being half naked on a cross in front of the whole school for five nights.” 

Patrick continued to blush. David knew Patrick was popular in school as an athlete, but this was the first he was hearing about any kind of artistic talents. That’s what the teasing was all about then. _Good heavens this family communicates love in the strangest and dorkiest fucking ways._

David patted Patrick on the back, “It’s okay, Patrick. It’s completely normal to go through an Andrew Lloyd Webber phase. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sarah Brightman still had an active restraining order against thirteen year old me.” 

Patrick smiled and looked at David fondly. David sensed there might be a little more to the story to unpack later, but they had time. He kissed David on the temple and said, “Thank you, David.” 

“Your boyfriend doesn’t know jack shit about baseball, but it's disgusting how perfect the two of you are for each oth—,” Stevie was cut off when a throat was cleared loud and audibly.

“We should probably get the pictures done before the girls have to go to the spa.” Rachel was standing off to the side and held a fancy-looking camera. 

For the next hour David became painfully aware of how much Rachel touched Patrick. Well, she would touch everyone, getting them to pose a certain way, but she seemed to put her hands on Patrick much more than necessary. 

David couldn’t take much more of the distasteful shots at classic works of art either, so he decided to take a walk through one of the gardens and write in his journal. It was good to take some time for himself and process his thoughts. He was a little worried about how things were going to go with Patrick when this weekend was over, but he told himself to take it one day at a time. 

He found a quiet spot by a small greenhouse to sit and journal. Something about Ashley had really bothered him, but it was different, almost familiar. Then it hit David. _Ohmygod. She’s like Alexis._ The bubbly and sweet personality that masked the fighting spirit of a terrier. The pointed teasing. It had been months since David had seen Alexis, weeks since they last spoke. This was probably the longest stretch of time she’d managed to stay out of trouble, well, ever. As much as David hated to admit it, he missed her. _Would it be weird to call her?_ David thought. 

The sound of arguing voices disrupted his thoughts so he decided to head back to the picnic and see what was going on. As he rounded the corner he saw Eddy and Rachel arguing. 

“Why are you doing this? I love Ashley.” David heard Eddy telling Rachel, he was clearly upset. 

“I want you to tell me--” Rachel started and when she saw David she muttered, “--if you need a blue shirt or white shirt for the rehearsal dinner?” 

“Sorry to interrupt,” David spoke softly. “I was just,” David motioned with his hands, “around the corner journaling and wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

Rachel forced a smile, “It’s fine.” She brushed past both men and back towards the villas. 

David looked to Eddy with concern. 

David let a few awkward beats pass before Eddy spoke, “You know, no matter how certain you think things are, the past always comes back to haunt you. Always threatens to blow things up.” Tears formed in Eddy’s eyes. 

“Are you okay? What exactly are you trying to say, Eddy?” 

Eddy looked up at David, eyes red with pain and sadness. “Look, I feel like I need to tell you something. I’m pretty sure Rachel is on some kind of self-sabotage mission.” 

“What? What is it?” David was growing more concerned by the minute. He knew exactly what it looked like was going on, but in his line of work he knew to believe only half of what you see and he hoped his imagination was wrong with how it was filling in the gaps. 

Eddy motioned for the two of them to sit. 

“I’m the reason Rachel broke off the engagement with Patrick.” Eddy gasped out in one sob and tried to regain his composure. “She. They. They hadn’t been happy for a long time. I’d always had a thing for Rachel, but never....not til we got drunk and stupid one night commiserating over our problems, Patrick having bailed on both of us for some other thing. Then we just kept being stupid for several months and then he had to go and propose. Fuckin’ proposed!” Eddy breathed out shakily. 

David had slowly pieced together the world Patrick lived in before leaving. A world where everyone walked around on broken glass not to hurt his feelings because they cared _too much_. A world where Patrick walked around living up to everyone else's expectations and ignored problems. And apparently a world where his best friend and girlfriend-slash-fiancé were fucking around behind his back. 

“Why the fuck did she say yes?” David tried not to sound incredulous. 

Eddy sniffed, “Ha, have you tried telling that owl-eyed, hyper-capable man no? I think she thought she was doing what he wanted. Right? Why would he ask if he didn’t want it as much as she did? When he proposed we broke things off for good.” 

“For good good?”

Eddy straightened up. “Oh. Absolutely. Ashley asked me out on a date that I didn’t realize was a date about one week later and I was a goner.” 

David felt a slight relief in knowing at least Ashley wasn’t being cheated on, but it wasn’t much of a relief. 

“When you told me before Ashley forgave you…?”

“She knows. I told her a few days before the engagement party because I wanted us to be official and didn’t want there to be any baggage. I also trusted her to tell me what to do to make it all okay even if it meant losing her and Patrick. I was trying to do the right thing, David.” Eddy was wringing his hands and looked up at David. 

David gave Eddy an awkward attempt at a soothing pat on the shoulder. David tried to wrap his head around the whole ordeal. 

Eddy stood. “Ash said she would handle it. Next thing I know, two days later, I’m scraping Patrick off the floor of his engagement party thanks to Rachel and trying to keep him from spiraling into depression.” 

David stood to join him and he crossed his arms. Both men looked out at the orchard of trees. 

“Eddy, you couldn’t control how Rachel reacted.”

David breathed in deeply. He hated himself for seeing it this way, but he’d been there before. He’d been Rachel. Loving and giving so much of yourself and not being completely loved back or even liked back so many times. For David, he’d excelled at being an escort because of his experience. He could detach himself emotionally from physical situations because he was used to protecting himself. Only recently he had allowed the wall to come down with Patrick. 

“Look at it this way,” David explained, “Rachel likely just found out that her own best friend knew she was being skanky, her ‘perfect’ fiancé had a long history of being reluctant to commit to her, and the sidepiece she fell for had moved on to her ‘perfect’ best friend.” 

Eddy groaned and nodded in understanding. 

David hesitated, but decided to add, “Also, I’m pretty sure that even if something hadn’t happened between you and Rachel that Patrick would likely still be unhappy and things would have ended poorly or they’d be stuck in a terrible marriage. It’s pretty clear to me that Patrick hasn’t really gone after the things he’s wanted for himself in a long time. Maybe, maybe this was all a blessing in disguise?” He hated the taste of the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. _What the hell am I doing?_

“Thanks, David. I’m glad Patrick found you. I do feel better knowing he’s got someone looking after him who cares about him as much as we do.” 

David gave a weak smile and he felt his eyes begin to well up. “Yeah, I’m glad he found me, too.” David was feeling incredibly protective of Patrick at the moment. Did they not know the same brave and beautiful man David had gotten the chance to know these last few days?  
  


Eddy added “I just hope Rachel can keep her shit together. I think she’s on some kind of crusade to fix things that obviously don’t need to be fixed anymore.” He gestured at David. 

“Eddy, Patrick deserves to know the truth.” David was getting upset. He realized he was now in an awkward position where he was likely about to be asked not to say something.

Eddy looked nervous. “Please, don’t say anything to Patrick. Just, not yet. I can’t risk ruining the weekend for Ashley.”

“Eddy—,”

“Please, David. If Rachel hasn’t already said something I’ll tell him tomorrow night after the wedding. I promise.” 

David groaned and nodded. He walked away from Eddy and back towards the villa. He felt sick. Maybe a nap would help him clear his mind.

  
  


***

David had napped for about a half hour when he felt the bed dip and an arm draped over his waist. He felt Patrick curl up behind him as the big spoon and he breathed in deeply. On the exhale several knots of tension were released. Being in Patrick’s arms felt like all the stress could melt away. 

Patrick kissed the base of David’s neck and he nuzzled his nose into the hairs there. Eyes still closed, David asked quietly, “How’d the rest of the photo shoot go?”

“Fine. I missed you.” Patrick threaded his hand with David’s and rested them on David’s chest.

David bit his lip. “How many classics were desecrated in the name of Insta likes?” 

He felt Patrick’s laughter before he heard it. “I’m afraid to say. I didn’t know you were such an art connoisseur? Did you know I minored in art history?” 

David turned around to face Patrick. Patrick had an amused look on his face and David opened his mouth, hesitating for a moment. He never revealed things about his personal life to a client, but Patrick wasn’t a client anymore, right? Before there were clients, anyone who wanted to be around David and his money always lost interest the more they knew about him personally, so he wasn’t used to opening up to people. Those owl-eyes were looking back at him with warmth and honesty. Patrick had opened up so much of himself for David. 

He took the leap. “I studied art and design at NYU and I used to own a gallery.” 

Patrick’s expression was still open and there was no judgement, no questioning, only what David thought was perhaps _admiration_ or _respect_? 

Patrick pulled David in for a gentle peck on the lips and whispered, “My favorite play is _Sunday in the Park with George._ My freshman year of college the lead got sick so I got to play George for one night and I haven’t felt that happy since, well, since last night.” 

David cupped Patrick’s cheek and his eyes fluttered closed as he swiped a thumb across the apple of his cheek. “I bet you were magnificent,” David spoke reverently. He cleared his voice, trying not to get overly emotional. “I took Annaleigh and Jake to Chicago for a private viewing of the painting before the revival opened. I’ll take you someday. Oh! And there’s this great little pizza place, too!” 

Patrick’s eyes widened, but still, he asked no questions. He just smiled and softly said, “That sounds amazing. I’d really like that. Just make sure there’s no pineapple and no anchovies on the pizza—”

David’s mouth opened wide in shock. “Oh my god. You really are perfect,” he screeched. He kissed Patrick with excitement and exclaimed, “Those are my top two no-gos when it comes to pizza toppings. And I take pizza toppings very seriously.” 

“It’s a serious matter.” 

“Indeed.” David was glowing. He really had lucked out in finding Patrick or Patrick finding him. Patrick’s thumb rubbed circles into the flesh of his hip bone. Somewhere during the conversation Patrick’s insistent fingers had navigated under David’s sweater. 

“David—” Patrick’s breathing had picked up and his eyes had grown darker. His hand slid up to David’s chest, over his pounding heart, and his thumb circled one nipple.

“How much time do we have?” David asked.

Patrick grinned and flipped them so that he was on top of David, “Hours, David. Several hours until the rehearsal.” He punctuated the word _hours_ with the slow roll of his hips so David could feel how hard he was already.

“Oh.” 

“Mmhmm.” Patrick confirmed with kisses to David’s neck.

David was lost under Patrick’s touch. All prior worries and concerns had completely left him. Feeling Patrick’s weight on top of him, kisses turning hot, dirty, desperate, and feeling Patrick pressing him into the mattress—

“Fuck me, Patrick,” David moaned. 

Patrick stilled and lifted his head. He searched David’s features. “Are you—?” 

“Please. I want you inside me.”

“Fuck, David. I want that too,” Patrick whined, ”I just don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“I’ll help you. I’ll tell you, show you.” 

Their mouths met again in a desperate smash of teeth and tongues. David felt like he was in a dream. Every touch of Patrick’s fingers lit him up from the inside. 

Patrick’s smooth, white skin was glistening with a light sheen of sweat. David had worked himself open while Patrick’s tongue suckled on a nipple then teased at the slit of his hardening cock before attempting to swallow him down a few times. 

When David was ready he’d applied a healthy amount of lube and rolled a condom on Patrick's hard cock. He laid beneath Patrick and asked, “Are you ready?” 

Patrick nodded and David leaned back and put a pillow beneath his hips and brought his knees to his chest.

“Fuck, David. You’re gorgeous.” Patrick ran a hand along one thigh, and lined up with David’s hole. He teased the head of his cock around the entrance.

“Patrick, please—” David was nearly breathless. 

Patrick pressed against the tight ring of muscle and groaned as he slowly entered and bottomed out. 

“Oh my god, David. You feel incredible. So hot and tight.” Patrick’s earnest face and hooded eyes were staring down at David. Patrick placed an arm next to David’s head to brace himself, the other still holding on to his thigh. David wrapped both arms low around Patrick’s hips. 

“You can move.” David smiled and pressed his hands into Patrick’s hips to encourage movement. 

“Okay.” Patrick pulled back slightly and circled his hips before sinking back in deep.

“Hmmmnnnh!!” David released a growl of pleasure and Patrick latched on to his neck. 

Patrick repeated, pulling back a little more, circling his hips and pushing his hips forward slowly, and humming sounds of ecstasy into David’s skin.

“Yes! Holy fuck how are you so good at this!?!” David was on the edge of screaming. He heard Patrick laughing and felt him pick up the pace, building a steady rhythm. 

Patrick muttered into the curve of David’s neck in cadence with the thrust of his hips. David could barely make out the words as he was being fucked senseless: 

_S’f’good…_

_...ahfuckingood…_

_....fah...god...you’resohot…_

_...fuckinhot...fuhfuhfuck…_

_...feelsso...sogood...Dav..David..._

They were sweat slick and David started to feel the heat rising in his belly. He brought Patrick’s mouth to his, kissed him deep and dirty, and stilled his hips for a moment. David moved to wrap one leg around Patrick’s waist and the other over his shoulder. It was like Patrick intuitively knew what to do as he sat back slightly, clung to David’s leg, and widened his knees to support David’s hips. 

Patrick must have enjoyed the new view because he looked down at David in awe, his eyes constantly swept up and down David’s body. Patrick continued pumping his hips, making himself feel good inside David, groaning and hissing with pleasure as he fucked into David in a steady rhythm. 

“David—” 

David took his own leaking cock in hand and it only took three strokes til he was right on the edge.

“Keep going. Fuck me, Patrick! Fuck! Fuck!” David shouted and arched his back off the bed. At the command Patrick dug his fingers into the leg on his shoulder, his other hand had a strong grip on David’s hip, and he was practically bouncing David on his dick. 

Four more strokes and David was coming over his hand and onto his stomach. Patrick started to slow down and was muttering something, but David couldn’t make out the words this time. 

“Don’t you dare fucking stop! Keep going!!” David directed in his post-climax haze.

He felt Patrick pick up the pace. Skin slapped against skin. Patrick’s cock inside him was almost too much, but he wanted to feel the fullness and the pulse of Patrick coming inside him. He wanted Patrick to experience what it was like.

He heard the guttural moan from deep in Patrick’s chest and a loud “Faaahhhhckk!!” He felt the pressure of Patrick coming inside the condom. Patrick collapsed on top of David, no regard for the sweat and come covering his stomach. 

David let Patrick lay there for a minute. Patrick continued breathing out a senseless, fucked-out language of words. 

David tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, we need to take care of that condom before things get ugly,” David tried to joke, but exhaustion made it difficult.

“Sir yes, sir.” Patrick looked up at him and grinned. “I think I like it a little too much when you boss me around.” 

David raised an eyebrow in delight. “Hmm, we will definitely explore that at a later date and time. For now, let’s clean up and take a nap?” 

Patrick rolled off of David and took care of the condom. He retrieved a warm washcloth from the bathroom and brought one back for David. He cleaned them both up and snuggled right back behind David like before, the big spoon nuzzling his nose in at the base of David’s neck.

Patrick kissed at the base of David’s neck and whispered into his ear, “I think I’d miss you even if I’d never met you.” 

David smiled and brought the quilt up a little more to cover both of them. 

David was falling hard for Patrick Brewer. 

David was also terrified. He was scared he was going to fuck this up just like every other good thing in his life. He pulled Patrick in just a little closer, intertwined their fingers against his chest, hoping he could cling to this feeling for a little longer, and for more than just a weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, folks! Chapter 9 & 10 will be angst heavy, but you know our fellas won't be apart for long.


	9. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy Angst (pick back up at Chapter 11 if you'd like to wait until the angst is over). 
> 
> Another special thanks goes out to Missgeevious for beta services! 🥰
> 
> This one hurt to write, but know that I won't leave our leading men long-suffering.
> 
> Patrick POV

Patrick had had sex more times in the last twenty four hours than he’d had in the last two years  _ combined _ . 

The last few years with Rachel were difficult, sexually speaking, and she never seemed to judge him for his lack of interest. He was able to take care of her when she had needs and when he could concentrate hard enough the release felt good. None of what he’d experienced up to this point in his life came close to what he felt with David. 

Rachel was pretty. Girls were pretty. But David was a fucking revelation. He was the most beautiful thing Patrick had seen and that was not an exaggeration. Even the way David moved was beautiful. 

David still hadn’t revealed much about himself and it was clear from last night David wasn’t comfortable talking about his past, so Patrick wasn’t going to push. He was thrilled when he finally decided to open up a little and  _ David had owned a gallery? He was friends with famous people? What was he doing working as an escort?  _ Of course Patrick was curious, but he didn’t want to push David away, he respected that David would share when he was ready, and if he never did, then that was okay. He trusted David. Even though he’d only known him for so little time, he trusted David with his heart. 

David slept deeply, laying in the messed up bed, bed sheets covering only half of his naked body. If Patrick didn’t have to be at the church for the actual rehearsal in 15 minutes he wouldn’t hesitate to hop back in bed with David and worship every inch of that body several times over. Now that he’d experienced what it felt like to be inside David, there wasn’t a single surface of the room he hadn’t imagined doing that again. Bending David over the small work desk, or fuck, having David ride him while he sat on the sofa. 

Patrick slipped on his navy blue dinner jacket and leaned over to place a kiss on David’s temple. David started to stir awake as Patrick grabbed for his wallet and keys. He couldn’t help but smile at the messy hair and sleepy eyes. He walked back over to the bed and sat next to David.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” David said with a yawn. He rolled and stretched long like a cat, causing the covers to ride lower and lower on his waist. The image stirred his interest and he had to force himself not to lunge on top of David and follow the enticing trail of hair a little bit lower. 

“I’m headed to the rehearsal, but I’ll see you at dinner in a bit.” Patrick ran his hand through David’s hair. “You should probably fix that.” 

“Thanks,” David said petulantly.

Patrick leaned in for a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick peck, but David was refusing to let him pull away.

“Mmmmm...I have to go. Ash is gonna freak if I’m late.” 

“My god, do even the Brewers think the Brewers are  _ that _ fragile?” David said with a bite.

“What’s that supposed to mean, David?”

David gestured in the air, waving his hands, “Nothing. Forget it. I’m just tired,” David said and pulled Patrick back in for another kiss. “Go, go! I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“Okay.” Patrick was still a little suspicious about David’s comment, but he had warned David about Ashley and he had spent most of the day surrounded by new people. Patrick reluctantly got up from the bed and left for the rehearsal. 

***

“Stevie, for the last time, stop poking me,” Patrick gritted through his teeth. 

“Not ‘til you spill, Pee Pants,” Stevie prodded. 

“There is nothing to spill.” They stood next to each other in the lobby of the church waiting for their instructions for the wedding ceremony.

“Right, so is that a mouth-shaped sunburn or a bug bite—“ Stevie teased and poked a finger at a spot on Patrick’s neck. 

“What?” Patrick quickly looked for a mirror. He thought he had done a decent job of covering all the marks on his body with his shirt, but apparently he missed one. 

Stevie shot him a devilish grin and said, “You’re also aware that like half of your neighbors saw you get off the boat this morning half naked with David in tow, right? I got a text from Mrs. Mildred’s niece before brunch asking about your hot new piece.” 

Patrick blanched. Half of his neighbors would be at the wedding tomorrow. 

Stevie continued, “I also happened to be at the wine bar this afternoon when I overheard an older couple telling the waiter that they had to leave their room because the “energetic honeymooners in Villa B13 were engaging in a raucous afternoon delight!” 

“Oh my god.” Patrick had to find a place to sit down.

“Yeah, apparently that’s what one of you kept shouting. Along with several other creative expletives,” Stevie deadpanned. 

Patrick looked up at Stevie and a smile slowly bloomed on his face. He had nothing to be ashamed of. So what, now everyone knew he was getting laid by the hottest guy ever? 

Stevie punched him in the shoulder. “Deets?!” 

“Stevie, I am not telling you anything.” Patrick was sure the smile on his face and the swagger in his voice gave away everything. 

Fortunately he was rescued by the wedding planner calling them over to their places, his place being next to Rachel. He would be escorting Rachel down the aisle and, to be honest, it felt a lot less awkward now. He smiled brightly at her and held out his arm. 

“Oh, thanks,” She said. She seemed to cheer up at his greeting. Perhaps Patrick had been a bit distant and cold towards her, but he wasn’t going to be stuck in the past anymore. David was his future and he was taking things one day at the time. 

***

When the wedding party arrived back at Apple Bottom Village one of the outdoor verandas had been reserved and set with one long table to seat the family and wedding party. Patrick texted David to let him know they were back and he had saved him a seat. 

Patrick was talking with Eddy about yesterday’s baseball game when Eddy looked up, smiled, and nodded at him to turn around. 

Patrick turned, and nearly dropped his glass as all breath escaped his body. David was dressed in a suit--not just any suit--a black and dark blue striped suit that fit his body perfectly. He wore a crisp white collared shirt with a jet black tie and a silver rose-shaped tie pin that matched the silver rings on his hands. His hair was swept up and he’d decided to leave a wave to it so it looked incredibly soft, but also defied gravity. His stubble and brows were expertly sculpted as always. 

Patrick felt butterflies as David stalked towards him like a black and white striped gazelle. Hesitant, but graceful. 

Similar to his approach when they met on the plane, David leaned in, kissed Patrick on the cheek and said softly, “Hi.” 

Patrick was still floored by David’s presence and was able to squeak out a “Hey, you,” in return. 

David looped his arm in Patrick’s and cleared his throat, “So how was the rehearsal?” 

“Huh?” 

“Geez, David. You’ve got him speechless.” Eddy clapped Patrick on the back as Eddy was wont to do. 

David chewed on his bottom lip and nudged Patrick. 

“Mmhmm, rehearsal went fine. David, you look amazing.” Patrick finally said. 

David blushed at the praise. “Thanks. Now, where’s food? I’m starving. I worked up an appetite earlier and I require sustenance.” 

Eddy cleared his throat and leaned in to speak quietly, “Oh, and just so you two know. I, uh, should probably tell you that stone cottages aren’t as soundproof as they might seem.” Eddy tapped his nose and walked away. 

“Oh my fucking god.” David turned red. 

Patrick giggled and reassured David, “It’s okay David.  _ You _ can try to be quieter next time.” 

“Me?! You couldn’t shut up!” David playfully slapped him on the chest. “But--I’m glad to hear you’re already thinking about next time.” David shimmied his shoulders as he walked towards the dinner table arm-in-arm with Patrick. 

Dinner was filled with additional embarrassing childhood stories about the Brewer children. Patrick was glad to see Rachel smiling when Ashley recounted the story of the time they went camping and Rachel had to slather lotion all over Patrick because he’d somehow slept on poison ivy. 

Patrick was constantly aware of David’s presence. The touch of his hand on his arm, his leg, occasionally scritching at his shoulder, laughing into his ear, and a few times making suggestive remarks about Patrick’s athletic and artistic abilities translating well to bedroom activities. 

“Refills!” Stevie shouted. The wine had been flowing and it was time to replenish before Stevie got belligerent. 

Patrick looked around, “I’ll go!” 

“I need to find a restroom, too,” David added. 

They both got up from the table and headed towards the cellars. Patrick intertwined hands with David as they walked together and when they rounded the corner Patrick pressed David against the wall. 

“David, you look so good tonight,” Patrick whispered into the closing space between them before kissing David passionately in the dark corner. 

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders to pull him in closer and deepened the kiss. “How do you do this to me?” David asked. 

“Do what?” 

“I want you all the time, Patrick,” David licked back into Patrick’s mouth and opened his legs for Patrick to slot his thigh and feel the growing interest in his cock. 

“Oh god, David, I want you, too, all the time. Tonight, when we get back to the room, I’m gonna bend you over the side of the bed and fuck you so hard--” 

“Bathroom, now!” David pulled Patrick into the men’s room and pushed him into a stall. 

Before Patrick could say anything David was sitting on the lid of the seat and pulling down Patrick’s pants. He didn’t know how David had worked so quickly. 

“Jesus, David. You. What are you? Here?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah?” David mouthed at Patrick’s semi-firm erection over his boxers. “You want?” 

Patrick nodded. 

David smiled and nosed at his now almost completely hard cock, “What do you want?” 

Patrick whined, “Suck my cock, David.” 

David pulled down Patrick’s boxers and took Patrick into his mouth. Patrick didn’t want to ruin David’s hair, so he held onto the stall door as best he could. It didn’t take long at all before he was coming down David’s throat in a muffled cry. 

He looked down and David was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and pulling Patrick’s boxers back up. 

When David stood up Patrick pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Go on…” David said. 

“Huh? What about you?” Patrick asked. 

“I’m saving up for tonight. I think if I come one more time today I won’t be much fun later tonight.” David winked and helped Patrick fasten his pants back. “Also, I’m pretty sure folks are already suspicious. We’ve been gone long enough to retrieve twenty bottles of wine.” 

“Right,” Patrick said. He pulled David in for one more kiss before exiting the stall. 

  
  


When Patrick reached the cellar Rachel was there selecting a few bottles from the cases reserved for the wedding. 

“Oh, hey, Rachel,” Patrick tried to say cooly. 

“Hey, I figured I’d come see what was taking you so long. Stevie was getting impatient. Looks like you might’ve gotten a little sidetracked?” Rachel smiled knowingly. 

“Um, just needed to use the bathroom first.” 

“Right.” Rachel stood there awkwardly. 

“Listen, Rach--” Patrick started, but Rachel interrupted. 

“No. Listen, Patrick. Sorry--,” Rachel apologized. 

Patrick nodded for her to continue. “That’s okay, go ahead.” 

“Patrick, I’m sorry about how everything ended. I love you, I do--” 

“Rachel, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m gay,” Patrick continued, “I’m really fucking gay, Rachel. And I’m sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner and that I didn’t love you like you love me, like you deserve to be loved. I’m the one who should be apologizing, not you.” 

Rachel stood still and took a deep breath. “Please, just let me finish saying what I need to say.” 

Patrick was confused. What else was there to say? He didn’t want to get back together with Rachel. There was no future there. All was forgiven. 

“I didn’t love you like that either,” she paused, “I did for a long time, but. But, I ended the engagement because I fell in love with someone else…” 

Patrick’s face fell. He’d known that Rachel was pulling away towards the end and that was why he proposed in the first place, he thought he was losing her for good. He never thought she would cheat. He had to remind himself that it was the past. 

“Okay. That’s not great news to be hearing. I’m. I’m glad you found someone who can make you happy in ways that I couldn’t.” He turned to leave the cellar. 

“--It was Eddy.” 

He stopped. He flexed his shoulders to try and release a little of the tension. He didn’t look back at Rachel. He marched straight towards the rehearsal dinner table and he could hear Rachel calling him from behind. 

Patrick rarely let blinding rage take over his body. But to know that his best friend and his former fiance had betrayed him right under his nose made his blood boil. 

He sat the two bottles of wine on the table in front of Stevie, walked right up to Eddy, and pulled him up by the suit lapels. 

“Paddy, what the--” 

Patrick saw the acknowledgement and fear in Eddy’s eyes just before he punched him. He heard Ashley scream and Rachel was pulling him away from Eddy. He could make out David’s voice and then David was there holding him back from Eddy. 

“Patrick?” David’s beautiful face was looking at him with concern. 

Eddy stood up, holding his nose. Ashley clinging to his side. Seeing his sister-- _ oh god, she probably doesn’t know what kind of monster she’s marrying _ , he thought. 

Patrick gritted his teeth, “You fucking bastard! Does Ashley know you fucked her best friend??” 

Ashley screeched at Patrick, “Of course I know! Who do you think convinced Rachel not to ruin your life and call off the engagement? Who do you think was left to pick up the pieces when you left? You can’t just run away from your problems, Patrick, and expect them to all go away!” 

Patrick’s eyes widened with shock and he looked back and forth at his sister, his former best friend, and his former fiance. People he thought he could trust. 

“I can’t believe you told him!” Eddy yelled, but he yelled past Patrick. He was yelling at...No, it couldn’t be. He was yelling at David. 

Patrick swiveled his head to look up at David who was frowning and had tears forming in his eyes. Patrick jerked out of David’s grip.

“You knew?” Patrick’s eyes welled up with tears. He looked in disbelief around the dinner table at the faces staring at him.

Marcy walked towards Patrick and placed her hand on his arm, “Son, let’s go get some rest and maybe you’ll feel better tomorrow. It’s been a long day.” 

Patrick stared at his mom incredulously. “I am  _ not _ a child! Is this how everyone sees me? That I can’t handle the truth? That I’d break so easily?” 

Patrick started to walk away from the gathering and he heard David’s voice calling after him.

“Patrick--” 

Patrick turned on a dime and David reared back in surprise. Patrick’s voice was stone cold, “No. Don’t you fucking dare. I--I can’t believe I trusted you, David. You let me make a fool of myself.” He stepped closer to David and spoke softly, “Just go. Obviously your services are no longer needed. Send me a bill for what I owe you.” Patrick felt and saw how deeply the words cut through David as he spoke them. 

David looked at Patrick in horror and tears streamed down his face. “You don’t owe me anything.” He wiped the tears from his face and straightened his spine. “Go ahead, hate me. Just give me a headstart to pack and you’ll never have to see me again if that’s what you want?” 

Patrick couldn’t stand to see David’s face crying like that and he was afraid to answer that question. He heard the small plea in David’s voice and chose to ignore it. He also couldn’t stand the other faces looking over at him right now. He turned to keep walking away, towards the orchards, and away from the village. 

He made it a few yards before Stevie was next to him with two bottles of wine in hand. 

“Hey, I know a lot of shit just happened back there. But I thought you shouldn’t be alone and it’s not good for me to drink alone either,” Stevie said. 

“I’m not in the mood to joke, Stevie.” 

“Good. Neither am I. I can’t believe that cunt.” 

“Stevie, geez. Are you talking about Rachel or Ashley?” Patrick asked. 

“Eddy.” Stevie deadpanned. 

Patrick actually laughed out loud. He was a little relieved to know at least Stevie hadn’t kept such a big secret from him. 

The two found a park bench to sit and stare out at the orchards. For a long time they said nothing and simply passed a wine bottle back and forth. 

“Why does everyone think they have to protect me from myself? What did I do to warrant that?” Patrick finally spoke.

“You want the truth or was that a rhetorical question?” 

Patrick looked at Stevie for a long moment. He looked back to the distance and asked, “Was I really that messed up at the end with Rachel?” 

“Do you remember the engagement party?” 

Patrick closed his eyes. “I remember Rachel walking up to me in front of everyone before I was going to make a speech, handing me the ring, and saying ‘You and I both know this isn’t right.’”

“Do you remember Eddy sitting on the floor with you for hours after that? He took you home, stayed with you for three days to make sure you ate, bathed, slept,” Stevie added.

“No, actually. I don’t remember much at all for the week after. Why didn’t anyone make me see a shrink or talk to someone?” 

“I don’t know. You were always the one who helped people. I don’t think we knew how to help you,” Stevie’s voice had a rare touch of sincerity. “I was a little relieved when you decided to leave. I thought a fresh start might be good for you. Not tempted to just fall back into things that clearly weren’t working,” She knocked her knee against his. “But I also thought you would call once in a while, fill me in on your gay awakening at least.” 

“Ha-ha. That was a very recent turn of events, by the way,” Patrick replied and reflected, “I think I was more lonely in the last year than I’ve ever been. I had too much time to think about why I was alone and never thought about what I really wanted.” Patrick looked off in the distance and let his mind play over the last year, the last week, and the last few days. 

“Did you figure it out?” Stevie interrupted the spiraling thoughts. 

“What?”

Stevie took a swig of wine and passed Patrick the bottle. “Did you ever figure out what you wanted?” 

“Yes? No. I don’t know.” Patrick took the bottle, swirled the contents, and decided against any more alcohol for the night. He grew sick thinking about what had happened with David, but couldn’t help still feeling drawn to the man. Tears formed in his eyes again.

“Stevie, how could he lie to me like that? After the things we did, the things we shared? Was it just one big pity fuck?” Patrick leaned over, taking his head in his hands. “Ugh, I was so desperate to make everyone believe I was happy that I ended up falling for a lie.” 

Stevie hesitantly patted Patrick on the back. She wasn’t usually one to show casual affection or reassurance, but when a friend was in need she was there. “It looked pretty real to me. It might be worth giving him a chance to explain?” 

“Stevie. David, he’s not. See, I read this article—,” Patrick was interrupted by the sound of his sister’s throat clearing. 

“Stevie, do you mind if I have a moment alone with my brother?” Ashley asked politely. 

Stevie squeezed Patrick’s arm and whispered, “Just remember she’s your sister and she loves you and she can probably kick your ass.” 

Patrick huffed a laugh and waved her off. Ashley walked over and sat next to Patrick. She sat there for a moment picking at a non-existent thread on her light pink dress. Patrick still couldn’t bear to look her in the eyes, he kept his face forward, looking in the distance. It was likely close to midnight by now and only the lights from the garden path illuminated the area enough for Patrick to see the tears falling on his sister’s face in his peripheral vision. 

“Ash, don’t worry. Your wedding will be perfect. Tomorrow, I’ll do all the right things. I’ll say all the right things. But tonight, right now, I’m not going to pretend it’s all okay.” Patrick was surprised at how harsh the words came out directed at his sister. He’d never been so hard-hearted with her. 

She turned and looked at him, concern still lining what he could see in her face. He expected her to be angry, to be upset, to lash out at him. 

“Patrick, have I ever told you what it’s like being your sister?” She paused a beat. 

“Actually, forget that. Have I ever told you how much I fucking hate people assuming that I’m a bridezilla? Have I once gone off on anyone in a mean-spirited fashion? Have I been anything but an utter ball of sunshine embracing joy at every turn? Did it ever occur to you that I never chose or demanded to be put on a pedestal, but that everyone around me decided that’s where I had to be and so, until recently, I had just played the part?” 

“Ash--” 

She shushed Patrick by placing a finger on his lips. He smiled slightly at the gesture because it was not the first time in so many days he’d been shushed in such a way. 

“Let me finish,” she demanded. “Being a Brewer isn’t easy, is it? Sure, we make it look easy because we’re hyper-capable energizer bunnies.” She took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is, maybe we spent a lot of our lives putting all that energy into being someone everyone else wanted us to be and not being who we really are--,” She tucked her arm in Patrick’s elbow, leaned her head on his shoulder, and continued, “and I know Eddy’s not the best at much of anything, or the brightest, but he’s sweet, he adores me, and he’s the one who helped me realize I didn’t have to work so hard at being myself. I think David might be the person who does that for you?” 

Patrick wrapped his arm around his sister for a hug. Patrick was starting to understand his sister, but he still needed time to process everything. “That’s a lot to unpack, Ash. But I think I understand what you’re saying.” 

Ashley turned and held her brother’s hands. “I’m your little sister and Rachel’s best friend,” she looked Patrick in the eyes, “I knew something wasn’t right for a long time. Neither of you were happy for years, Patrick. Neither of you are completely innocent in how things ended either.” 

“Hmm, so you’re saying this didn’t just happen  _ out of the blue?”  _ Patrick was starting to wonder if David had taught Ashley his love life lessons. 

She rolled her eyes at him, “Seriously, Patrick. You’ve got to take care of yourself for once. I’m sorry we all doubted you and kept you in the dark. God, if you’d seen how wrecked Eddy was after taking care of you and after you left—I think we were all afraid of losing you or pushing you away permanently.” 

“I know, Ash. I know. I just need some time to think about things,” Patrick said. 

Ashley stood. “Don’t stay out here too long,” she advised.

Patrick hadn’t realized how much time had passed. He was exhausted and he didn’t want to think about David even though it was the only thing on his mind right now. It was probably safe to return to his room or he could find Stevie’s room and crash with her. 

Patrick stood and joined his sister as they walked back to the villa, arm in arm. 

***

When Patrick got to the door of room B13 he knocked three separate times to ensure David was gone. He couldn’t chance what he would do if he saw David. He unlocked the door and dragged his feet into the room, pulled off clothes and dropped them on the floor as they came off. It took ten or so minutes for him to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face before he made his way to the bed. 

He collapsed face first on the bed. That was a mistake. 

He felt his chest tighten as the unmistakable smell of David’s musk on the sheets hit him with a devastating force. The sense memory of their afternoon in the bed together was overwhelming and tears were threatening to fall again. 

The next mistake was opening his eyes to see the envelope sitting on the nightstand with his name written on the front in a precise, elegant script. 

The thickness and familiarity of the envelope told him it was the same envelope he gave David at the cocktail party and that it likely contained the exact $6000 he placed there days before. 

In a day filled with so many mistakes...consecutively...in a row...the worst mistake by far was reaching for it and reading the note on the back of the envelope. 

_ It’s all there, trust me.  _

He began to sob, gasping for air between his cries. 

Patrick cocooned himself in the blankets and buried his face in the pillow that smelled of David. He cried himself to sleep thinking about his time with David, struggling to parse out fantasy from reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it as much as you do!! Just hold on, the worst of it's almost over!


	10. The Maid of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's morning after the rehearsal dinner features shame eating and consoling/counseling the maid of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time with the dialogue here between Rachel and David so I hope you find it resolves some of our issues with Rachel. Our Bride and Groom will be dealt with in the next chapter, but for now they have few redeeming qualities. 
> 
> Also, the story veers way way way far away from the film at this point and it's never really coming back, except for the happy ending. :)

David sat at the edge of the bed in room B13, ran his hands over the rumpled sheets, and said goodbye to the time he shared with Patrick. His bags were packed and he was waiting for the bellcart to arrive. 

Just like every other relationship, he’d managed to turn everything into a steaming pile of garbage. He’d thought things with Patrick were going to be different. He’d let down his guard and he’d let Patrick down. 

The bellcart arrived and as the last bag was loaded David reached inside his coat pocket for the envelope of cash Patrick handed him in the pantry closet at the cocktail party. He placed the envelope on the bedside table. 

There were no other rooms available at the Apple Bottom Village that night. There were no flights leaving until tomorrow either. David texted Alexis and even with all of her connections she couldn’t get him out of there until tomorrow evening. He was tapping and scrolling aggressively at his phone searching for accommodations when he felt a presence next to him. 

David looked up to see Clint Brewer hovering next to him, looking very plaintive. 

“Mr. Brewer?” 

Clint held up a set of keys. “Here. The boat is parked out front and it looks like you need a place to crash for the night.” 

“Mr. Brewer, I can’t—,” David protested.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s late and the only other place you’ll find is going to be awful. And they won’t have cookies stashed in bathroom linen cabinets.” Clint winked at David, nudged him in the arm, and placed the keys in his hands. 

“Thank you, truly,” David said sincerely. 

Clint paused, turned to David and said, “You know, you always think that it’s going to get easier when the kids get older. That you’ll worry less. But, that’s just not how it goes sometimes.” 

David nodded along. 

Clint smiled at David and said, “I can see that you’re a good person, David,” David flashed an appreciative look. 

The elder man stood and shoved his hands deep in his pockets and a more concerned look shadowed his face before he spoke again, “I see now how much time my son was unhappy before. How much we thought we were pushing him in the _ right _ direction. All we ended up doing was pushing him farther away. It’s going to be different this time, right?” 

David wasn’t sure what to tell Clint Brewer. Tears welled up in his eyes again and he wiped them away. David wanted nothing more than to assure Clint that all would be well, to make promises that he would take care of Patrick, and that he desperately  _ wanted  _ to take care of Patrick. 

A long stretch of silence passed between the two men.

“David,” Clint sat down again and continued, “I don’t know what is going on between you two, but I’m sure it’ll all work out. He’s different. With you. You couldn’t be more perfect for Patrick if he’d picked you out of a magazine.” 

David smiled weakly at the irony of Clint’s phrasing. “Thank you.” 

After a silent moment passed Clint placed a reassuring hand on David’s shoulder and squeezed. “It’ll be okay, son. Patrick just needs time.” 

David just nodded frantically before Clint shook his hand. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to go find the bride and groom. I’ve half a mind to make them recite the Scout’s Oath a hundred times before I agree to let them walk down the aisle tomorrow. Good gravy! Six years of leading all of those kids through scouts, fighting for Ash and Rachel to be the first girls in our troop, and this is what the knumbskulls come up with?” Clint raised his hands in the air in exasperation. He walked away from David shaking his head and muttering to himself, “Unbelievable!” 

David imagined Clint Brewer’s disappointment was probably a far worse punishment than any physical pain. The second he saw disappointment shade Patrick’s face he nearly shriveled up on the inside with pain. David desperately wanted to believe Clint that he and Patrick were destined for one another and that Patrick only needed time to forgive him. But not even Clint Brewer knew that David and Patrick’s whole relationship was built on a lie and it was too far beyond the realm of possibilities now to salvage anything. David had ruined it completely. 

David stood, gathered his things, and headed to the boat. He wanted to avoid seeing Patrick or having others see him cry in the lobby. 

***

David awoke mid-morning, head throbbing, back stiff, and eyes feeling puffy from having cried on and off much of the night. He checked his phone for updates from Alexis to see if there was any chance of leaving early, but no such luck. 

It was just past ten, so he had a few minutes to spare before the continental breakfast service ended. The wedding was scheduled for 11:30am so he was pretty sure most of the wedding party would be long gone from the vineyards by now. 

David snagged an almond croissant (or three), an espresso from the breakfast bar, and sought refuge in a secluded patio area where he could shame eat his laminated pastries in relative peace. He was halfway through the second croissant when he heard someone crying.  _ Am I destined to be interrupted by damsels in distress? _ David thought. 

David craned his neck and saw, sitting on the steps, fully decked out in her blue bridesmaids dress, hair disheveled, flowers askew, and eye makeup hopelessly ruined from tears--Rachel. 

David had been there. He’d been Rachel. Who was he kidding, he  _ was _ Rachel. He’d thrown himself into so many situations where he’d gotten his heart trampled and stomped on repeatedly that he’d decided the only profession he’d be good enough for was to completely dissociate sex from relationships. He was there again, having finally opened himself up for a new relationship only to have it crash and burn into flames before it even started. 

He shouldn’t talk to her.  _ She should be at the wedding _ . He should at least try and make sure the rest of the wedding went okay so he reasoned with himself that talking to her might avoid ruining things any more than they’d already been ruined. 

He approached her cautiously. “Rachel?” 

“Huh?” She startled, “Oh.  _ You _ .” She sniffled and wiped away her tears. 

“It’s lovely to see you as well,” David grimaced and realized quickly he needed to reign in his sass if he wanted to help her. 

_ You can do better. You can do better for Patrick. _

He tried again. He softened his voice, “Is everything okay? Did, um, isn’t the wedding in like less than an hour?” 

She huffed, “I can’t face  _ them. _ I spent the last year trying so hard to get my life back on track and try to get over it. I tried doing the right thing and it just blew up in my face.” 

“That sounds pretty dark.” David sat down on the steps next to Rachel, placing a napkin down first so as not to ruin his favorite pair of Prada tech pants. 

“Listen, I’m no expert on genuine human emotion—” 

Rachel’s expression twisted to one of confusion and David quickly corrected himself forgetting she didn’t know his real occupation. 

“—but I am, so you should one-hundred percent listen to me…” He laughed it off awkwardly as a joke and she nodded, seemingly accepting his correction. 

“Even experts get burned. I’ve been burned so many times I’m basically the human equivalent of the inside of a roasted marshmallow.” David’s voice squeaked with emotion as he remembered the previous night's events and all the events of his past that just compounded the fact he was a disaster. 

Rachel took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry about last night, Eddy calling you out like that, not saying something sooner--”

“You should really stop apologizing. God, you and Patrick both. Always apologizing for things that aren’t your fault.” David gesticulated with his hands in annoyance. 

“What? Of course it’s my fault! I’m the whole reason he left here a year ago! I’m the reason he stormed off last night! I’m the reason Eddy and Patrick are now fighting! How is it not my fault?” Rachel was crying again, red faced and angry. 

“Oh, honey!” David embraced her, wrapped his arms around her, “You can’t possibly think all of that? Sure, you may have done stupid things—we all do stupid things—but not  _ ALL _ of that is on you. From what I understand things would be way worse if you hadn’t ended the engagement. You’d be married to a gay man and you’d both be unhappy. I’m the one who lied to Patrick by omission and that was  _ my _ choice. And Eddy knew the risk he was taking. He knew he was risking losing Ashley and Patrick when they found out, he was just lucky that Ashley actually liked him when she found out. Their poor decisions and shitty choices aren’t your fault. Unless you forced Eddy to have sex with you, he’s just as much to blame. Plus, to me it looks like you were the only one who felt compelled to tell the truth and had the balls to do it at Ashley’s wedding.” 

Rachel had her face tucked into David’s chest and she seemed to be calming down a little. He was a little concerned about her tears and make up staining his sweater, but it was for a good cause, so he let it go. 

“Listen, you just can’t keep torturing yourself like that,” David said, “You’re trying to do better, right?”

He felt Rachel nod, “I keep trying. It’s just—it’s like I can never win, you know?” 

“Oh, I know.” David agreed. “But, you know what? Ashley must have had a good reason to decide you were important to keep as a friend. She doesn’t strike me as the type to keep you around for vindictive reasons.”

“No, she wouldn’t,” Rachel added. 

“It’s also clear that you’re special to Patrick and that he still wants you to be part of his life.” 

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Really?” 

“See, there are things worth holding onto that aren’t Eddy. And when you’ve got it, you don’t let it go.“ David’s voice softened and he patted Rachel’s arm. “And even though you might be single now, it’s important to remember that sometimes, sometimes it does work out.” 

David cleared his throat. He’d grown emotional at his own words. Rachel was no longer crying, but she was looking up at him, staring at him with recognition. He met her eyes and he felt a little uncomfortable. 

“What? Do I have snot on my face?” He asked as he wiped at his face. 

“You’re in love with him,” She said. 

“Wha?” He echoed breathily, eyes averting her gaze. 

She sat up straight and looked at him, “David. I’m telling you that you’ve got it, if you still want it. Don’t you see?” 

“I don’t—He doesn’t. It’s too late,” 

“The way Patrick looks at you. The way he talks about you. Even this morning—,” Rachel paused. “Wait, why are you here? Where were you this morning?” She was shaking David by the elbow as she pommeled questions at him. 

David’s brows were pinched in confusion, he didn’t know where this little red head’s mind was going, but he certainly wasn’t following. 

Rachel shook him again, “David! Patrick was looking for you this morning! He was trying to leave you something at the registration desk. He was gutted when they told him you checked out last night. David--” 

David was in a daze, “Clint let me stay on the boat--” 

Patrick couldn’t possibly still want David after everything that had happened. Just one day? Not possible. People didn’t just get over it and want David back after one night. 

“David!?” 

“What?! What?! What?!’ David was shocked out of his daze, fully flustered at the realization that Patrick might actually want to reconcile. That he might actually want David back. David started to feel something resembling hope fill his bones. He felt the curve of his mouth attempt a smile at the thought of seeing Patrick happy to see him. His body began to buzz with anticipation. 

Rachel was smiling at David now, having witnessed his face journey start somewhere near petulance and end on something resembling unbridled joy. 

“Oh my god! We have to go!” David yelped. 

Rachel bolted upright and gathered her things. 

“Wait—do you have your room key?” David asked. 

“Uh, yeah?” Rachel replied in question. 

“I need to change and we need to fix this situation,” David said matter-of-factly and gestured at her face and hair. 

Rachel agreed, “Good call, but we don’t have much time.” 

David squealed with excitement and the two rushed towards the villas. When they rushed through the lobby David heard a familiar voice. 

"Oh my god! Ew, David! This place has like wine made with broccoli!" 

He spun on his heels. "Alexis!?! What are you doing here?!" His brows shot up to his hairline. "Wait! Don't answer that. We don't have time. Come with us!" 

He grabbed his sister by the wrist and pulled her along with Rachel towards the villas. "Yay! David! It's about time you embraced a sense of adventure!" Alexis cheered. 

In a record twenty minutes David was dressed in his understated black Burberry 3 piece suit and Alexis had touched up Rachel's make up with a more ethereal glow appropriate for her complexion and wedding color palette. Alexis had also somehow managed to change into a dress that was dangerously short, yet wedding appropriate. Rachel managed to fill Alexis in on the "story" thus far and Alexis' awkward attempt at a wink let him know that she was aware Rachel didn't know David was an escort. 

Rachel tossed Alexis the keys, the three hopped into Rachel’s car, and within ten minutes they pulled up to the church. Rachel typed something on her phone and people were flooding into the church. There were only a few minutes to spare. 

David sat in the backseat of the car, placed his hands on his knees, and looked straight ahead.  He was paralyzed. Adrenaline got him this far and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. He had made a career out of coaching other people through their problems, never putting himself in such a vulnerable position, and always tried to keep his heart at a safe distance. He was shocked by Alexis' silence the entire drive and when he looked up at the rear view mirror she smiled. 

“Hey, David,” Alexis spoke softly, “You’ve got this.” 

David looked over at Alexis and then Rachel and gave a tight-lipped smile, trying to be brave, “Thank you.” 

“No. Thank you, David.” Rachel smiled brightly. It was the first time David had seen Rachel appear happy. It gave him some confidence, enough to open the door and take the next step. 

David followed behind Rachel in a brisk walk as she hurried towards the church yelling, “C’mon! Let’s go get your guy!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Alexis has arrived! If David is asking for help it must be an emergency!


	11. The Bridal Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Texts between the bride & bridesmaids that occur during Chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus content! 
> 
> I thought I'd be brave and play with text skins but then I chickened out and this is what you get instead.

Ashley: Did you find the boutonnieres? (9:14am)

Rachel: Got it! Omw (9:15am)

Ashley: 😍

Ashley: Where are you? The florist said she saw you run out. Rach?? (10:18am)

Ashley: Just saw Ed. He told me what happened with Aunt Bea. You can’t listen to that old witch. Rach, please come back! (10:33am)

Ashley: I need you, Rach. Please?? (10:39am)

Ashley: I can’t do this without you there. We’ve talked about this day since we were kids and you were always there next to me. (10:44am)

Ashley: Please, I need my best friend. (10:47am)

  
  
  


Rachel: I’m on my way back and I’m bringing David! (11:04am)

Ashley: OMG! OMG! OMG! (11:05am)

Rachel: I know! His sister is driving right now so I don’t have time to tell you everything, but I need to ask a huge favor. I need you to stall for like 15 minutes? We need to get Patrick in a room with David. (11:06am)

Ashley: Done. Stevie is on it. (11:07am)

Rachel: You’re the best. (11:07am)

Ashley: You're better than all the rest. (11:07am)

  
  
  


Rachel: here. (11:22am)

Ashley: East side door, Ed’s in there with Stevie and P. (11:22am)

Rachel:👍 (11:23am)

Rachel: Eagle has landed. (11:26am)

Ashley: ♥♥♥ (11:26am)

Ashley: I’m in the front lobby. You’ve got to tell me EVERYTHING. (11:27am)

Rachel: Omw 😉 (11:27am)

Ashley: I’m glad you came back. I couldn’t do this without my best friend. (11:28am)

Rachel: 🥰💕😘 (11:29am)

Stevie: 🤮 how many times do i have to remind you two this is a group text? (11:36am)

Stevie: also 🚪💍✔🕵️♀️👌👬😚👀💕👰🤵🎉👏🍾🥂😵🥰 (11:37am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can decipher Stevie's text then you might have a clue as to what happens next!


	12. The Wedding Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's morning after the rehearsal and a reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a super fun chapter to write! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Patrick POV

Patrick hadn’t slept much that night following the rehearsal dinner, but he awoke early and decided to go for a long run. He had to do something to either distract or clear his mind. He’d picked up a map of the nearby footpaths and nature trails when he checked in, hoping to take David out at some point. 

A mile into his run he realized it wasn’t going to help. All he kept thinking about was how he didn’t give David a chance to explain himself. He kept replaying David’s face over and over again, just taking Patrick’s sharp and cruel words, and Patrick had just let him leave. Forced him to go. 

Patrick made his way back towards Apple Bottom Village and from a distance he saw his parents loading up supplies, likely headed to the church early. He wasn’t able to run the rest of the distance fast enough before his dad was shutting the driver’s side door and pulling away, Marcy waving him off from the curb. 

Marcy noticed Patrick and waited for him. “Good morning,” she said low and cautiously. 

Patrick felt guilty for the way he yelled at her the night before. He wrapped her up in a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry, mom. I was upset.” 

He could tell by her voice she was a little teary eyed. “Oh, my sweet boy. It’s okay. I know we pushed a lot about Rachel. You have every right to be upset.” She pulled away from his hug, but held on to his hands. “Listen, you and Ashley are our everything. We just want to see you happy. And if--, I don’t mean to pry dear, but if it’s _David_ that makes you happy, then that’s all we care about.” 

Patrick pulled her in for another hug and he whispered quietly to her, “He does. But I’ve already lost him.” Patrick wasn’t crying, but he felt like he could. He probably had no tears left after last night. 

“Son,” Marcy soothed, “nothing that special is lost forever.” She stepped back, cupped his cheek, evaluated his features, smiled and said, “Oh, you’re gonna get the guy.” She winked at him and smiled. Patrick wished he had the same self-assurance and confidence his mother carried. 

“Thanks, mom. I love you.” Patrick’s lip curled into a slight smile. 

“I love you so much!” She kissed his cheek and said, “Now, I’ve got to go get ready with the girls and get your sister to the church on time!” 

On the off chance that David was still at the hotel, Patrick stopped at the registration desk. He asked the manager on duty if David had checked out last night. The manager told Patrick that David’s name was still listed on his room, so he hadn’t officially checked out according to their records. He couldn’t tell Patrick if David had checked into a new room, but he did tell him that they were at full occupancy the night before so it was likely he did not book a new room. 

Desperate, Patrick asked the concierge if she’d seen someone matching David’s description check out last night. The young woman who was working the desk confirmed Patrick’s greatest fear. Indeed, one of the bellhops helped David load up his bags and cart them to the lobby late last night, but that was all the attendant recalled.

Patrick was crushed by the news. David was gone. He could try calling or texting, but he needed more time to figure out what he would do or say the next time he saw David. He would have to wait a few days until he was back in the city and hope against all hope David was willing to talk to him, to see him. 

The next few hours were a fog. Patrick showered, shaved, and dressed in a perfunctory manner, preparing himself for a day of empty smiles and fake laughs. It felt eerily like the ghost of the life he lived before, a shell of a thing that he never realized wasn’t genuine emotion before he met David. David had taught him to let go of the past and he desperately wanted to be rid of this too-tight exoskeleton that didn’t fit him anymore. 

Patrick’s knuckles were white. He hadn’t realized he was gripping the edge of the counter so tightly. He looked at the time. It was a quarter to ten. He needed to leave for the church and somehow stand there next to Eddy and resist the urge to punch him again. 

Ashley’s conversation had only mildly softened Patrick to Eddy. He was still upset at the betrayal, the lie, and likely obligating David to keep a secret. His service as best man was in honor of his sister at this point. Luckily, Stevie had committed to being a distraction and a buffer from any awkward conversation. 

Patrick arrived at the church and a swarm of flowers, tulle, and excess hairspray wafted all around him. He walked into the sanctuary and sat in one of the pews, waiting to be called on, not wanting to get in the way. 

“Patrick?”

It was Rachel’s tinny, hesitant, and apologetic voice. Patrick had prepared himself not to get upset with her, to remain calm. He turned to see she held a small flower arrangement in her hand. 

She approached him cautiously and asked, “I have your boutonniere,” she held the small red rose, accented with white baby’s breath, and bound with robin’s egg blue ribbon ribbon. Patrick stood and let Rachel pin the bouquet to his jacket. He took the moment of silence to really look at her. Her eyes were focused on the task at hand, she had small, delicate hands, and she always did do things with extra care aiming for perfection and precision. That was something they had in common. They both paid attention to the details and they were both very attentive, more so towards others than towards themselves. 

Patrick’s lip curled to the side. He placed his hand over hers as she fussed with a small piece of greenery that was refusing to lay flat. When his hand laid over hers she was startled and looked up at him. 

  
Patrick spoke gently and smiled slightly, “Rach, it’s okay.” 

“You’re sure?” She asked. He held her hand and squeezed with reassurance. 

Patrick nodded and said, “It will be.” Patrick was pretty sure she understood what he was trying to say. He wanted to find peace, he didn’t want to be angry, he wanted to move on, and he didn’t want to think about never having her in his life again. 

For the first time since he’d been back home he saw a glimmer of warmth in her eyes. She pursed her lips and stuck out her chin, “I--I have to go wrestle a toddler into some tights.” 

They both turned to head back to the church lobby and ran directly into Aunt Bea. 

“Oh! Well, look at you two! Uh oh--,” Bea exclaimed, posturing in surprise. “Has this one,” she pointed to Rachel while talking at Patrick, “managed to scare off that deliciously handsome fella I met the other day?” 

Patrick’s eyes went wide in embarrassment both for Rachel and in shock at Aunt Bea’s accusation. He looked at Rachel and her face had turned white as a ghost. 

From the other end of the lobby Eddy shouted, “Rachel! Can you come help Jake?”

Before Rachel could leave or reply Bea waggled her gray, bushy eyebrows suggestively towards Jake and told Rachel in hushed tones, “Now, careful dear, don’t be tempted by that one. You can’t afford to lose this one again.” 

Rachel’s jaw dropped, her face turned red, and Patrick knew that the next thing to happen was not going to be good. He was expecting Rachel to burst out at Bea, but she took off running, out of the church. 

Patrick looked at Aunt Bea with a side-long glance of annoyance and growled. 

“What?” Bea asked innocently. 

Through gritted teeth, Patrick walked Bea towards a seat in the sanctuary and seethed, “You. Sit there. Don’t say a word--” 

“But--,” 

“Don’t! You’ve said quite enough! My life, Rachel’s life is none of your fucking business and it’s not a joke,” Patrick had built up two decades worth of bitterness towards this woman and was letting it all out. “Just because you’re old doesn’t give you a free pass to be judgmental. So, just sit there and don’t say anything other than ‘congratulations’ and ‘best wishes’ to anyone. Got it?”

Bea nodded, letting out only a frantic hum of submission. 

Patrick smoothed down his jacket and sleeves. He breathed out. “Good.” 

***

It had been over an hour and Rachel had not yet returned. Ashley was unable to get a hold of her and she had not returned any calls or texts. Patrick was trapped in the parson’s room with Eddy and Jake. 

The tension in the room was palpable. Eddy and Patrick continued their long awkward vow of silence towards one another and Jake frequently gave Patrick lingering looks, pausing obviously at his crotch every few minutes. 

It was 11:15. They should have ushered family members to front row seats by now, not waiting around and pacing the floors. 

Stevie entered the room. “Well, the show must go on. I’ve been promoted. Jake you’re an usher now, so you have to go to the lobby. Now.” 

Jake casually stood and winked at Patrick, “See you at the after party.” 

Patrick, shocked and visibly flustered by the open flirtation, just muttered some nonsensical words, “Ahumm.” 

Stevie eyed Patrick and mouthed, “What the fuck?” 

Patrick just shrugged his shoulders, still a little flustered. 

Stevie walked into the room smirking, she straightened up Patrick’s jacket and gave him a once over, “Oh my god. I can’t believe him. He gets one whiff of you being single and he can’t wait to get it.” 

“I’m not--,” Patrick realized too quickly that, indeed, he was single. He was available to date. But he didn’t want to date anyone but David. He wanted to be David’s boyfriend and only David’s boyfriend. 

Stevie just smiled her devilish little grin. Patrick was pretty sure she could read his mind. She stalked over to Eddy and was whispering something. Eddy peered over his shoulder to look at Patrick. _Are they talking about me?_

Eddy turned back around, suddenly a very worried look on his face, almost too worried. 

“Uh, everything okay?” Patrick asked Eddy, then turned to Stevie, “Stevie, what’s going on?” 

“Oh, uh, I think we may have missed something,” Stevie said, strained. 

Patrick knew something else was going on. Eddy and Stevie were not good actors. 

“What? What did you forget, this time Eddy? Did you screw up something or _someone_ else we should know about, hmm?” Patrick sassed and grew more annoyed at Eddy and his incompetence. He knew he’d taken it a shade too far, but he couldn’t deny how it felt to get a little of that anger off his chest. 

Eddy’s voice was small, “Umm--” 

Stevie chimed in, “Obviously you two aren’t on speaking terms. Patrick, you’ve got the rings, right?” 

“Of course,” Patrick said. He had placed the sachet of rings in his inner coat pocket an hour earlier and he reached inside to find them...but the sachet was gone. 

“Fffuck!” Patrick cursed.

Stevie held up one small band, “Yeah, I found this right by the door so the other one has to be in here somewhere! We have to find it!” 

The three of them proceeded to tear apart the parson’s room for the next several minutes, Stevie texting on her phone every minute or so, probably stalling Ashley. Patrick was fussing at himself the entire time, he was going to be the reason his sister’s wedding was late and now he would have to shell out money to buy her a new wedding band. 

There was a musical knock at the side entrance to the parson’s room. All three of them froze and looked towards the door. Patrick recognized it as Rachel’s signature beat. 

Stevie walked over and opened the door. Rachel walked in coolly as if nothing traumatizing had happened earlier. Patrick breathed a huge sigh of relief knowing that at least now Ashely only had a missing wedding band and not both a missing wedding band and missing bridesmaid. 

His relief didn’t last long before his heart started racing, because followed right behind Rachel was someone else, someone taller, and a handsome someone wearing a very expensive-looking suit. 

“David,” Patrick’s voice faltered as he breathed out David’s name in disbelief. 

Eddy interrupted, “Oh! Would you look at that!” He made an exaggerated movement to pick up something from the floor. “I found the ring! Let’s go make sure Ashley has everything she needs, ladies, yes?” 

Patrick quickly looked over at Eddy and Stevie with a knowing glance and nod of appreciation. As Stevie closed the door behind them both she and Rachel signaled thumbs up signs to David and Patrick respectively. David giggled at the two women and Patrick huffed a laugh, lowered his head, and shook it back and forth. 

When the laughter calmed, he looked up at David through his lashes and with his lips in a tight line. David’s eyes twinkled back at Patrick and he was nervously chewing on the side of his lip. The two men stood on opposite sides of a small bench that had been turned over during the search for a not-all-that-lost ring. They stood only a few feet away from one other, but it felt like a hundred miles. 

“Hi,” David breathed out in a low voice that made Patrick’s spine tingle. 

Patrick also responded with an exhale of breath, “Hi--,”

David looked good. Really good. He also looked scared, he looked tired, he looked hopeful. Patrick wanted to say so many things, but he hadn’t had time to think through it all. 

“David, listen--”

“No, you listen--” 

David cut him off and cringed visibly at his own overreaction. “Sorry, that came out harsher than I expected.” 

Patrick ducked his head, feeling very fond of the incredibly beautiful and disastrous man standing in front of him. 

David cleared his throat and took a step forward, shoving the bench out of the way so he could stand in front of Patrick, within arms reach.

“Last night, when we were fighting,” David began to choke up at the memory then gestured his hands back and forth between the two of them, “I thought this was over.”

Patrick wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. He shook his head, to try and indicate that, _no_ , no he didn’t want it to be over. 

David continued, “And I was going to leave you alone. But then your Dad and Rachel were there and reminded me that some things...Some things are worth fighting for,” He sniffled, then raised his chin as if to steel himself for what came next, “Then I heard you were looking for me, so I thought maybe--” 

Patrick took a step closer this time, their chests nearly touching, he reached up and cupped David’s face with his right hand. David leaned in to the touch and closed his eyes. 

When David opened his eyes, he finished his speech. “I--I realized I'd rather fight with you than make love with anyone else.” 

Patrick beamed at the admission and responded to the words by meeting David’s lips with a gentle kiss. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and when he opened his mouth slightly Patrick could tell it was because he was smiling. Kissing David’s smile was like sliding into home plate. It was a victory, a triumph, an elated feeling he wanted to come back to over and over and over again. 

Patrick snaked his left arm around David’s waist and his right hand wrapped around David’s neck. He angled David’s head to deepen the kiss. In between the persistent press of lips and slide of tongue, Patrick tried to find the words to express his feelings.

He pulled back just for a second and whispered, “Thank you,” then he kissed David’s lower lip sweetly and heard him whimper. He nuzzled his head against David’s shoulder.

“David,” he shook his head to emphasize and gripped David tightly, “I--I missed you.” 

David’s breathy, soft and incredibly beautiful voice whispered back into the space of air they shared while clung tightly to one another, “I missed you, too.” 

***

Patrick wasn’t sure how long they stood in embrace in the parson’s room, but somehow he had made it to his spot standing next to Eddy as his sister made her way down the aisle. Ashley was stunning, no doubt, and all but two eyes were on her as she walked down the aisle. Patrick’s eyes were glued to a particular set of brows in a stunning black bespoke suit in the third row, sitting next to a blonde woman he’d never seen before. Based on the way she prodded David to attempt to make a minimal socially acceptable amount of time to watch the bride and based on the familiarity of their gestures, he assumed it might be a relative or close friend. _Huh. She kind of reminds me of Ash._

Patrick felt like it took ages, but the minister finally pronounced the couple newlyweds and moments later he was ushering Rachel behind them and outside. As soon as they were outside Rachel turned to him and clung to his neck, giving him a huge hug. 

“It looks like you two worked it out, yeah??” She asked. 

He smiled and lifted her off the ground with a huge hug. “Thank you, Rach! I don’t know what you said or did, but I’ll never be able to thank you enough.” 

When she caught her footing she looked back at him squarely and with a hint of remorse in her smile she said, “No, P. We’re not even close to even. You deserve this.” 

He tried not to tear up, hugged her again tightly, then felt a tap on his shoulder. Eddy was crying, tears of joy streaming down his face, and it was almost ridiculous at how openly emotional the newly married man was being. He clapped Patrick on the back and said between gasps of air and sniffles, “Patty,” sniff “man,” sniff sniff “I’m so—so happy,” gasp “for you, man!” 

Patrick pulled Eddy into a tight embrace and let the man sob into his shoulder and mutter additional nonsense that sounded like apologies and additional declarations of happiness. He pulled back and gripped Eddy by the shoulder, “Hey! Congrats, buddy!” 

Eddy just collapsed into more tears and hugged Patrick. Ashley stood next to him and fanned her face to prevent the tears from ruining her eye makeup. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Ashley yelled and she finally piled on and joined the hug with Eddy and her brother, letting tears fall where they may. 

Jake held out his arms towards Stevie and Rachel. “Ladies? I’ve got two arms...” Jake suggested in a low voice. The two women looked at each other and after a beat both bent over in laughter. Jake took the hint, shrugged his shoulders, and wandered off to find someone else to charm. 

As the crowd of wedding attendees gathered onto the church lawn they witnessed the emotional wedding party and “oohs” and “ahhs” could be heard while the photographer captured candid photos of the moment. 

Patrick searched the crowd for David. He didn’t have to search very far, because standing only a few yards away chatting away with Marcy and Clint was the object of his affection. He was talking animatedly, ringed hands flying about, and standing next to the mystery blonde possibly recounting the story of how they were reunited. 

He walked over towards his parents and gently placed his hand on David’s elbow to signal his arrival. His mother’s face glowed. 

“Mom, Dad...” Patrick greeted them and his hands smoothed down David’s arm until they were holding hands, fingers intertwined. David was looking down at their clasped hands and smiling. Patrick lifted their hands to his mouth and sweetly kissed the back of David’s hand, letting him know just how much he treasured these little touches. 

“David! Is this your cute l’il button?!” the blonde woman squealed excitedly and flapped her limp-wrists in a circle. 

“Patrick, this is my sister--”

The woman shoved herself in front of David, “Hi! I’m Alexis Rose,” she pointed to something on her neck that Patrick didn’t follow, “I’m David’s sister and life coach and I’m sooo happy to finally meet,” she held her pointer finger out, “you!” and booped him on the nose. 

  
“Okay!” David swatted her hand away. “Well, that’s enough of _you_ .” Patrick smiled at the glimpse of David’s personal life and he was curious what all David had told her about him or about _them_. David whisper-grumbled something to her and she fluttered off towards Stevie and Rachel in a huff. 

Marcy pulled Patrick in for a hug and whispered in his ear, “I told you you’d get him.” She winked as she pulled away from him. 

Clint looked at his son with pride and announced, “Son, your mother and I ended up with a bunch of non-refundable spa vouchers so we’re going to treat ourselves tomorrow. Why don’t you and David take the boat out?” 

“Oh. Yeah?” Patrick replied in surprise, “You’re sure you’re okay with me taking her out without you?” 

“Of course! Have fun, boys!” Clint and Marcy were pulled away by other guests and relatives wanting to congratulate them and ask questions. 

David looked on at Patrick bashfully. “So. Sailing? Tomorrow?” 

“Oh. Sorry. I should have asked if you wanted to go. Is that okay with you? Or are you not planning on staying or—are you still leaving, because I underst—,” 

Patrick was cut off with a kiss. Patrick relaxed into it, wrapped his arms around David’s waist and settled into the now familiar taste and smell and touch of David Rose’s affection and attention. 

David took a very short break from the kiss to add, “I’d love to spend the day sailing with you, Patrick.”

“The sooner you two are done swappin spit, the sooner the photographer can be done here.” Stevie shouted at the two of them. Patrick continued to kiss David and held up his middle finger to Stevie. 

“Classy! Real classy, Patchy McPee Pants!” 

At the mention of his most loathed nickname Patrick groaned. 

“What??” David laughed, “Patchy McWhat??” 

Patrick took off running and yelled after her, “Stephanie Eloise Maureen Budd, Junior!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially where the film ends, so everything after this is indulgence! 
> 
> Next chapter: fluffy wedding receptions and smutty sailboat shenanigans
> 
> I apologize in advance that the last two chapters will take me a few days to get posted. I have a lot going on the next few days and won't have the time I need to get them polished and ready for your enjoyment.


	13. The Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi there. It's me, with an update! Finally! I realize a *few days* turned into a few months because my world kind of tilted on it's axis and work consumed every waking moment of my life...BUT I'm finally getting some breathing room and I hope this is worth it. 😉
> 
> Also, Debra Messing was on the I Weigh podcast a few weeks ago and it made me sad that I'd not done her justice by finishing this piece!

Patrick spent a considerable amount of time on his best man speech prior to the wedding, then last night he made mental edits to ensure any sentimentally would be erased. But after today’s events everything had changed...again. With Rachel nearly done with her toast to Ashley, he decided maybe it was best to simply speak from the heart. 

He felt a hand squeeze his thigh. He looked to his left and immediately relaxed seeing David’s dark eyes looking back at him with a smile tugging at the corner of his incredibly attractive lips. 

“—and lastly, Ash, I hope your future children inherit your strong arm and fierce spirit, your gorgeous smile and incredible grit, a laugh that lights up every room, and that they never follow any of Eddy’s fashion advice!” Rachel raised her glass, “To the Walkers!” 

Rachel passed the microphone to Patrick as the wedding guests sipped from their champagne flutes. He stood, cleared his throat, and smiled down at David before facing Eddy. 

“Ed. I really don’t know where to start. The last 24 hours have been...wild. I’ve known you pretty much my whole life and I’ve always been a little jealous of how you can let things just roll off your back. I don’t think you’ve ever held a grudge or ill-will towards anyone—Oh, except maybe for lunch lady Olga who you swore withheld tots on purpose,” 

“Ten tots is NOT a full scoop!” Eddy protested. 

Patrick chuckled. “Mmhmm. So maybe just one grudge,” he added. “One thing that has been running through my brain is what you said to me when I drove you home after the bachelor party—“

Patrick was cut off by an audible whoop from Stevie and a few other giggles. He blushed and smiled to himself, “Yeah. That’ll be a memorable night for many reasons,” he looked down and attempted a wink at David. 

He turned back to Eddy and his voice softened with sincerity, “Ed, you told me you were proud of me.” Patrick paused and he felt his eyes blur with tears. After regaining a little composure he said, “That meant more to me than you’ll ever know, man. You care so much about the people around you, Ed. You saw me. But now, now I have seen just how much you sacrifice the best of yourself to make others happy. I know, with confidence, that you’ll do whatever it takes to protect Ash,” Patrick turned his misty gaze towards his sister, “and Eddy, you’ll have to promise me that you’ll remind her every day just how remarkable she is.” 

Patrick raised his glass, “To Ashley and Eddy!” 

Patrick looked down and met David’s eyes as the party echoed his toast. David squeezed his hand as they clinked together their glasses, an unspoken toast to their own beginning. 

—-

David had his arms wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders, his thumbs lightly stroking at the hairs on Patrick’s neck. Patrick held David close and clung tightly to his waist. They swayed together on the dance floor to the sounds of some late 80’s love ballads with too many jazz solos. They’d not yet discussed what would happen *after* and what this  _ relationship  _ would look like when they returned to the city. But right now he didn’t care as much about that as he cared about this single moment of Patrick’s breath in his ear humming along to parts of this awful song. His heart was filled with more happiness than he’d ever felt before. 

“David,” 

“Mmhmm?” David hummed into Patrick’s ear while they were pressed cheek-to-cheek. 

Patrick whispered back with only minor hesitation. “Will you stay with me tonight?” 

David lifted his head and pulled back so he could look Patrick in the eyes. “Of course. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be tonight.” 

Patrick’s smile was visible in his eyes before his lips formed the most beautiful smile David had ever seen. He bent his head forward and kissed Patrick softly on his lips. Before he had the chance to deepen the kiss and chase all those feelings with his tongue he felt an annoying scratch at his back. 

Of course Alexis would choose this moment to interrupt him. 

“David, can I steal you away from your l’il button for just like a real quick sec?” Alexis asked. 

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he looked upward, held his tongue, and nodded his head. 

“Sorry,  _ Pricky _ !” Alexis teased as she fluttered her arms and hands towards Patrick. Patrick just smiled at Alexis and told David that he should probably go check-in with his family.

David poked his sister with his elbow. “Seriously? Are you trying to drive my boyfriend away?! We're in a very fragile place right now!” 

Alexis’ eyes widened and she squealed, “Oh my god, David!” She clapped with glee as David realized what he had said. He bobbled his head and finally gave into the joy he was feeling. “Fine! We haven’t talked about it, but I’d very much like him to be my boyfriend.” 

“For realsies?!?!” 

“Ugh! Yes!” David waved off Alexis and swatted away her hand before she could boop him on the nose. 

“I seem to recall there was something you wanted to say to me after you so rudely interrupted an intimate moment?” 

Alexis twirled the ends of her hair and averted David’s inquiring eyes. “Yes. About that. I’m going to crash with Rachel tonight. Is that okay?” 

“Oh. Um, you’re staying? You don’t have some yacht headed for international waters departing at 2:45am?” 

She rolled her eyes, but her voice betrayed her nonchalance. “Nooo. I’m thinking I might go back to the city and stay with you for a few days then go see mom and dad for a bit?” She looked at him with uncertainty. 

“I—I would not be opposed to that...situation. But you have to promise not to leave your shoes all over the place like the last time I was nearly knocked unconscious after tripping over multiple pairs of Jimmy Choos.” 

Before David realized what was happening his sister was hugging him. They weren’t really the hugging sort, but he wrapped his arms around her almost naturally. She pulled away with a  _ humph _ of satisfaction and a hand tucked under her chin, likely to control herself from booping him on the nose knowing he’d reached his limit on sibling affection for the time being. 

—-

“Patchy! Patchy c’mere!” Ash called for Patrick from across the room. She and Eddy were having what looked like a pretty serious conversation. 

“Uh, everything okay?” Patrick asked, hands shoved in his pockets. 

Eddy spoke up after Ashley elbowed him. “Patrick, bud. Um, I— _ we _ still feel like we owe you something for everything that’s happened. I know it’s not much, but know that you deserve way more.” 

Ashley handed over an envelope. “We want you and David to have this.” 

Patrick opened the envelope that contained a brochure for a mountain resort. He looked up at them in confusion, “I can’t take your honeymoon! That’s—,” 

Eddy held up his hand in protest. “No, no, no. This was just a little getaway we were going to take for a few days after the wedding. We’re going to take our actual honeymoon in a few months, a cruise. We can still enjoy newlyweddedness in our new apartment.” 

“We already exchanged it for a voucher you can use later. Just. Just go and be with David and be happy,” Ashley added. 

He shook his head and put the envelope in his jacket pocket. “Thanks. I. We, um—we haven’t really talked much about the future,” he turned to scan the crowd for David and in less than a second their eyes met from across the room, smiles blooming on both their faces instantly. “I don’t know what he’ll say, but I’m feeling like he’ll be okay with the sweater weather.” 

They exchanged hugs as the couple was called away for more pictures. He picked up two small plates of freshly sliced cake and made his way over to David. 

Patrick held out the two cake options for David. “Lavender vanilla?” 

David scrunched up his nose. 

“Chocolate espresso?” 

David smiled and gleefully took the outstretched plate. As they sat and enjoyed the cake, Patrick had a difficult time holding back his reaction at the sounds David made as he dug into the rich cake. He tried not to stare as David licked the frosting from his fork. 

Patrick’s skin was buzzing and he rapped his fingers against the table nervously. “So...” 

“Yes?” David said as he chewed on his bottom lip and raised one brow. 

“You wanna get outta here?” 

“Abso-fuckin-lutely.” 

Patrick took David by the hand and led him towards the lobby, down the corridors towards the villas, and when they reached the door to Villa B13 he paused before unlocking the door. He felt more nervous now than he had after the bachelorette party. “David, I want to be clear with my intentions here.” 

“Okay...” 

Patrick steeled himself. “This isn’t pretend. This isn’t for just this weekend. I want you now. I’ll want you after. I want to date you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to take you out for dinners and for baseball games. I want to spend weekends wrapped up in blankets on the couch watching trashy reality TV with you. I want to spend hours in museums and galleries with you, see beauty through your eyes. David, I want you for as long as you’ll have me.” 

David’s response was more than Patrick could have hoped for. David leaned forward and pressed him against the door and kissed him gently but with purpose. When he pulled back he cupped Patrick’s face and swept a thumb across his cheek. He looked at Patrick and asked softly, “Are you sure?” 

“Easiest decision of my life.” 

“Then it’s a yes! Yes to all of that.” 

Patrick leaned in for a languid kiss and poured all of the things he felt so strongly about David into that kiss. 

_ Ahem. _

They froze as the couple entering the adjacent villa cleared their throats loudly in their direction. David grabbed the room key from Patrick’s hand and opened the door, but not before quickly telling their neighbors, “Sorry! And, uh, sorry in advance for…” and gestured towards the room. 

Patrick pulled him into the room by his hips before he could say anything else. He shut the door and pressed David against the wall trailing small licks and kisses down his neck while his hands slowly worked their way under David’s clothes. As they kissed, they slowly pushed and pulled at each other until they made it to the bed. It wasn’t a desperate rush or a frantic need to get each other off—it was so much better than that. Patrick was melting under David’s touch in return and he just wanted to bathe in the attention. 

“What do you want, Patrick?” David breathed out. 

“You. All of you.” 

“Patrick—,” David smiled weakly as he said his name, cupping Patrick’s face with both of his very capable and strong hands. 

David’s eyes were misty. “What? What’s wrong, David?” Patrick said with concern, pulling in David by the waist. 

David’s hands smoothed over Patrick’s strong shoulders as he looked up to avoid letting Patrick see his tears. Patrick tried soothing him by rubbing circles into his lower back. Finally, David returned his gaze towards Patrick. 

“Patrick, I—I didn’t realize just how special this was until I thought I’d never see you again. You made me want things for myself that I’ve never let myself believe I deserved. I’ve had sex with  _ a lot  _ of people—,” David cringed when he realized how that sounded, “umm,  _ no one  _ has made me feel the way you do and not just when we’re  _ connecting,  _ but all the time. I feel safe with you.” 

Patrick felt weak in the knees at David’s confession and he shook his head in protest. “I thought I’d lost you. That’d I’d never get to feel this way again because it was my fault I pushed you away. I pushed away the one thing that I’ve wanted more than anything in my life.” He felt a tear escape his eyes and David swiped it away with his thumb. He pulled David in for a sweet and tender kiss on the lips. When he pulled back he said, “Thank you, David.” 

“For what?” 

“For telling me how you feel. I know it hasn’t been an easy road for you and I don’t want to make things more difficult or scare you away...you don’t have to do or say anything in return, but I’m in love with you, David Rose.” 

Patrick felt David’s laughter before he heard it. David was giggling. Patrick froze. He was confused and he wasn’t sure what David’s reaction meant. 

He pulled away a little more, “David? Is this okay?” 

“Oh, God! More than okay!” David pulled him back in and kissed him sloppily, still laughing while trying to lick into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick leaned into it, but he still had questions. 

“Mmph.” Patrick reluctantly unlatched his lips from David a few seconds later. “What’s so funny?” 

“Rachel.” David made it sound like Patrick was supposed to know something obvious about that one-word explanation.

“Uh, I don’t really want to talk about Rachel right now.” Patrick was even more confused now. 

David bit his lips and continued his explanation, “She said you were in love with me and she said that I was in love with you, too.” 

“Oh.” Patrick tried to process what that conversation must have been like between Rachel and David. “Uh. Was she right about both of us?” He asked with hope filling his chest. 

“Patrick Brewer,” David held his hands and kissed the inside of his left wrist, sending a tingle down Patrick’s spine. David looked back at him with a playful intensity, dark eyes sparkling wildly, “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t in love with you.” 

Patrick knew he must look stupid given how big the smile on his face felt looking back at this beautiful man. A beautiful man that could have anyone he wanted, yet he chose Patrick. He returned from his thoughts as David started to unbutton his shirt. 

“Wait, let me--,” Patrick kissed down David’s chest as he pushed off David’s shirt. It was not long before they stood pressed together completely naked kissing and caressing each other’s arms, chests, hips, and necks. 

David slid his hands down Patrick’s back and gently squeezed his ass, pressing their hard lengths together. Patrick moaned deep in his chest and buried his face in David’s neck.  _ I could live forever in this space right here and die a very happy man  _ Patrick thought. He let his own fingertips trail down to squeeze David’s ass to continue grinding against each other. 

“Patrick, will you let me ride you?” David asked as he pushed Patrick to lie down on the bed and began to straddle Patrick’s hips. 

“Oh, God. Yes!” 

Patrick stared up at David while he rubbed Patrick’s chest and circled a nipple with his fingers. David trailed his fingertips along Patrick’s arms and placed Patrick’s hands on his hips. David began to grind on top of him and Patrick felt his dick sliding along the cleft of David’s ass as they established a slow rhythm. 

“ _ David _ \--the way I felt inside you, the way you said my name as you came has been playing on repeat in my head. I thought I’d never feel this way again.” 

David was kissing up his chest and started to circle one nipple with his tongue as he maneuvered Patrick’s hands even farther back on his ass. David gasped when Patrick grabbed both cheeks and pulled them apart. Patrick brought his fingers closer and closer to David’s hole and when he let the tip of one middle finger slowly circle the entrance David moaned beautifully. 

“Lube?” David asked. 

Patrick reached for the side table and pulled out several foil packets of lube and condoms. He’d kept the stash from the bachelorette party and he said a small prayer to the Patrick of before-the-rehearsal-dinner who placed them in the bedside drawer for _just in case_ they ran out of David’s supply. David scooted up a little farther to straddle Patrick’s waist and took one of the packets. He opened it, pouring the contents into Patrick’s palm. 

“Is this okay?” Patrick asked a few moments later as he circled David’s entrance again. 

“Mmhmm. So good.” David whined. He kissed and nibbled at Patrick’s neck. Patrick silently wished they had a mirror on the ceiling so he could see David writhing on top of him and arching his back as he fucked in and out of David with his finger. 

“Ready for another.” David encouraged. 

Patrick was almost painfully hard as he scissored David open with two fingers, then three. He could also feel David’s hard cock rubbing against his stomach as their kisses grew more desperate. His senses were once again overloaded with all things David Rose. 

David lifted himself on one hand and looked down at Patrick. “I need you. I’m ready.” 

Patrick nodded and David sat up on his knees. He slicked Patrick up with lube before sliding on a condom and adding more for good measure. Patrick stared in awe as David positioned himself over Patrick's hard cock. He couldn’t help the bone-deep groan of pleasure he felt all the way down to his toes as David sank down on his cock. 

Patrick muttered out with a shaky breath, “David—oh my god. You feel amazing. So good. You’re so fucking beautiful like this.” 

And then David began to move and Patrick threw back his head and thought to himself again,  _ no _ — _ this is how I die.  _ He lifted his head and watched David’s face as he pumped his hips up and down on top of him, steadying himself with one hand on Patrick’s chest. Patrick clutched David’s thighs, feeling the muscles work.  _ Holy fuck! How does he do that with his hips?  _

Patrick bent his knees slightly trying to meet David thrust for thrust. He pulled David down to lick into his mouth and swallowed the increasingly louder grunts and hums of pleasure. He hooked his legs around David’s and flipped them over. David tightly wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist as they gave themselves over to one another. David hissed out a litany of  _ fucks  _ and  _ yeses,  _ he arched his back and bit down on Patrick’s shoulder as he came between them with Patrick following moments later. 

Patrick held David in his arms and looked down at the full lips, flushed cheeks, and the spray of freckles across his cheeks. He sweetly kissed David's temple. David responded with a hum of satisfaction and wrapped his arms around Patrick. holding him close. 

After a “quick” shower by David’s standards, they lay in comfortable silence with David’s head on Patrick’s chest and Patrick trailing his hands up and down David’s arm. Patrick drifted to sleep to the sound of David’s even breaths and holding the man who made him feel right after so many restless years of feeling wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO to my dear Rosebuddies! And many thanks to the rest of this fandom for being a bright light in my life over the last few months of dealing with hot garbage disaster that is higher education. 
> 
> I'm not super happy with the state of the last chapter where we take the boys sailing, so it might be a li'l bit before the final chapter is up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying our little button's adventure!


End file.
